American Slave
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Alfred (USA) was kidnapped and forced into slavery. Ludwig (Germany) bought him with the full intention of breaking the American down to the point where he wouldn't even breathe without permission. Even though there were a few more "obstacles" in succeeding this, besides Alfred's strong pride. Angsty..? Warnings before every chapter. Kind-of a sequel to "Unbroken." Includes PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

I think this is the last fic of mine that I have to post on here... I really should just continue actually writing chapters, besides just copying and pasting... That doesn't look right... Whatever. Pasting, previous chapters of fics that weren't on here before.

**This fic contains some... Things, that people won't be able to handle. I'll warn you in every chapter, much like this- this chapter alone includes kidnapping, (of a nineteen year old ) branding, (scarring) being forced to take drugs, and forced slavery.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

This is kind of a sequel to "Unbroken," but most chapters of this can be read without that. There will be a few mentions to that fic, but nothing too serious, I think... So far... And if so, then there's going to be a good explaination behind it, especially right about... Now.

APHAPHAPH

About a year after having Lovino Vargas for a month, Ludwig Beilschmidt was thinking about getting a permanant slave. He knew that he chose a perfect time to look for one. A specific one, after reading the paper.

'American slave, being sold in... Very rare! First American slave in the eastern part of the world!'

Now, he was on his way to get him or her. People would pay good money to breed with an American slave, or, at least he would. There's only one so far, after all...

aphaphaph

They got Alfred F. Jones when he was alone at night, walking around in Mexico. They used a chloroform-soaked rag to get him to pass out before they restrained him to the wooden wall of a ship. There were a few others, but he was the only one of them who spoke English.

They drugged him for being too aggressive. He woke up again, but in a cramp cage. He noticed other cages with humans around him. He immediately started struggling and screaming.

"Hey! Hey!" He tried bringing his hands in front of him, but they were tied together. "HEY!" He heard some talking outside of the room, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

_"It sounds like somebody is awake. I think it's the American."_

_"It must be. He's the only loud and obnoxious one. The others were noisy, but the American was the loudest, and I think he used his heels to make dents in the boat."_

Two men in sterile white clothing walked in then. One was a brunet, and the other was blond. The brunet smiled down at Alfred. _"Yep. I was right."_

"Why am I in here?" Alfred asked.

_"Some of the others are awake, bu-"_

_"The entire city is awake."_

"Hey!" Alfred snapped. "I asked you a question!"

_"But..." _The blond man started again._ "Should we start inspecting the loud one first? I can get a sedative set up in no time."_

_"Set it up, then. I'll examine one of the others, first, while you're doing that. We need to get them ready for a few days from now, after all."_

_"'Sounds good."_

The blond male left the room, and the brunet walked up to one of the cages with a female in it, and dragged her out by force.

Alfred's eyes widen. "Get your dirty hands off of her!" The man kicked the side of his cage, before forcing the girl on the clean, examining table, and strapping her down.

Alfred closed his eyes before they even began to do anything. He wished that he could cover his ears as well. The girl was screaming in an almost... Pleasurable way. It made him sick. He was the hero, but he couldn't do anything to help her.

"I'm sorry..." He started. "I'm sorry, damn it..."

_"What did you do to make him quiet?" _The other man was back.

_"I don't know. He just... Did. I don't know how to answer that. I'm estimating around... Twenty thousand, to start the bid, for her?"_

_"Maybe twenty-five, but we'll have to keep her healthy."_

_"Alright." _The brunet took a picture of the girl, blinding her for a moment. He took a strong smelling permanent marker and wrote something on the back of the newly taken picture._ "Let's do the American next. I want to see him squirm."_

_"You can't do anything to any of them, you know. Help me get her back in."_

_"I know..." _He sighed. He helped his friend force the girl back into the cramp, metal cage.

"I'm sorry..." Alfred repeated. His eys widen when he was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder with a needle. His mind was telling him to fight, but his body wouldn't move.

They took him out and strapped him to the table. They started squeezing his arms and thighs. _"Strong. That's good for us. He's automatically about fourty to start."_

One of the men- he couldn't tell who- started fondling his penis and testicles. "Stop!" They ignored him- they couldn't understand him anyway. He managed to slip one hand to grope his bare bottom. He eventually ran his finger over his virgin hole.

_"He seems to be unused. I'm not going to insert my finger. We shouldn't start the bid too high... I guess, fifty."_

_"Fourty-five. He may be American, but he still have blue eyes and blond hair. That's a very common combination, even in America."_

_"Should we feed him?"_

_"...Only once a day, but give him water whenever he needs it."_

aphaphaph

A few days later, Alfred was forcefully given the drug again, before he was dragged on stage and chained down to the floor.

_"This is the newest addition everybody came here for, right? This is the American. He's a strong, feisty virgin with beautiful blue eyes and hair just dark enough to compliment his very slightly tanned skin. He had to be drugged before taken on stage, but he comes with his own chains and a whip. However, he can only speak english. The bid is starting at fourty-five thousand."_

People immediately started cheering out numbers. Alfred couldn't understand anything anyone was saying. Eventually, the cheering stopped, replaced by groans of disappointment. He was dragged into another room with a fire pit. He could barely make out the metal bar inside of the fire.

A man was sitting in the very same room, smiling. _"Just lay him down on his stomach." _

He stood up and grabbed the cool end of the metal bar. Alfred was forced onto his stomach. He couldn't struggle much, against the men holding him down. The white-hot end of the bar pressed against one of his ass cheeks. He screamed as though he has never screamed before in his life. The stick was pulled away, and he panted and groaned at the pain.

_"I think I can handle him at this point. Just tie his limbs together, give me the promised items, and I'll pay for him before leaving."_

Alfred barely noticed that his wrists and ankles were being tied together with rope. He was soon being carried by the man who branded him. He could feel the air outside, before being set in the passenger seat of a car. A blanket was put over him.

"That's only there to cover your body." Alfred's eyes widen a little. That was the first time he heard anybody talking in english for the past few days.

"Wh-What did you say?"

"The blanket. It's only there to cover your body."

"O-Oh..." Alfred placed his head against the window. At least it was cool against his rapidly heating head.


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig placed his hand on Alfred's forehead. He's been asleep for a while, and he was panting, and warm. "Shit. Did they give me a sick slave?" He groaned in frustration. He shook Alfred's shoulder. "American. Wake up."

Alfred's eyes fluttered opened. "Wh... Where..?"

"We're at a hotel. You passed out in the car last night. We have to leave."

Alfred groaned and covered his face with the thick blanket, which was soon moved away. "S-Stop..." He tried covering himself back up.

"We have to leave, American."

Alfred finally sat up and looked around. He only saw two beds, a nightstand with a menu on it, and a small dining table. "Wh... Who are you? Where am I? Wh-Why am I naked? What's going on?!" 'Why... Why does the skin of the ass hurt..?' He started panting, almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down and tell me- what do you remember last?"

'What do I..?' Alfred gasped and scooted away from the man. "Go away!" He noticed that his wrists and ankles were still tied together. "What is going on?!" He asked again.

"You're mine now. I bought you."

"What?" Alfred squirmed around in pain.

"We have to go, now." Ludwig grabbed the blanket he wrapped Alfred around the night before. "We still have a few hours to go before we get to Germany."

"Germany? Where are we?!" He was picked up and being carried bridal-style.

"We're in Austria." Alfred squirmed around. He groaned and panted. He was sweating a little.

"God..."

Ludwig had to put Alfred down to open one of the back doors before putting the other man inside. "Wait here. I'm going to make a phone call."

He went back inside of the hotel, payed for the room, and used their phone. He slightly leaned against the wall while waiting.

"Ciao?"*

"Is this Francis?" There was a small pause, before the other person started talking again.

"No. I'll go get him." The other person set the phone down. Ludwig didn't have to wait too long before Francis was on the phone.

"Allo~?"*

"Hallo,* Francis. It's Ludwig."

"Oh~! How are you~?"

"Gut.* I bought a new slave last night-"

"Congrats!"

"Well, I was just wondering, was Lor- err... Lovino, did he have a fever when you got him?"

"No. Why? Does yours?"

"Yes. He keeps on squirming around and groaning, so I was just wondering if you bought him while he was sick."

"Wait... I think I've heard similar stories. Did you request a pain killer for him?"

"He was already drugged, so no."

"That's probably it. I asked them to give a pain killer to Lovino before getting him home. The drug was pretty strong, so I didn't really hear any complaining. I would suggest that you give him a pain killer- slash- anti-fever pill, and some lotion for burns."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Ciao~!"

Ludwig hung up and went back outside. He got in the drivers seat of his car and looked back. Alfred was still panting and squirming around in pain. "I'm going to stop at a pharmacy before we get home. You can stay in here."

Alfred wasn't paying attention. He was tired. He almost fell asleep until the car stopped, and Ludwig got out of the car. 'It hurts... God, it hurts!'

Soon, he was forced into a sitting position. Ludwig forced a little red pill into his mouth, and gave him water to wash it down. Alfred jerked his head away after he felt the pill go down his throat.

"That pill will help you with the pain. I also got some special lotion that will help as well. Get on your stomach."

"How? I would fall if I did that."

Ludwig gritted his teeth together, before flipping Alfred over on his stomach. He started to gently apply the lotion on the burn, making the other man squirm around.

"Stop moving." He growled.

"Stop touching my ass!" Alfred snapped.

"I'm trying to help!"

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm your master!"

It took Alfred a second to understand exactly what Ludwig just said. "...What?!"

"You were the main event at a slave auction, and I bought you. You were so doped up though, that I doubt that you were even aware of your surroundings. You are my slave for the rest of our lives."

"What?" He ran over what Ludwig just told him over and over again in his head. "What?! No! No, no, no... You are not... I am not... I will never be... Slavery is illegal in America, now!"

Ludwig scoffed. "Barely. Besides, we're not in America. We're in Austria."

"But I. Am. From. Ame-ri-ca."

"I know. That's why I bought you. We're on the news. I wouldn't give them my face, but my name is in there."

Alfred shook his head. "No... This is... Th-This is a nightmare..." He started chuckling nerviously to himself.

"A nightmare that you are living." Ludwig slammed the car door shut, and got into the driver's seat. "American or not, I own you legally here." He started driving off, while ignoring the angry curses from Alfred.

Alfred took some deep breaths to calm him down, before talking again. "What's your name."

"What good will that do you? You can't use my name to get me into trouble. Again, I own you legally here."

"Just tell me your name so I know how to address you!"

"You will address me as "meister."

"Meister..." Alfred repeated to himself. "What kind of name is that? Even for a German name-"

"It's not an actual name. It means "master" in German."

Alfred tried sitting up. "I am NOT going to call you master!" He growled in anger.

Ludwig sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you my name, if you will tell me yours. If you don't, than I'll make up a name for you."

Alfred thought about that for a while. "...First, and last?"

"I only need to hear your first."

"No, I mean, you will tell me both names?"

"If you'll tell me yours, than sure, but again, you can't do anything that would get me into trouble for this."

"Ah..." He whispered in hesitation. "A-Alfred Jones..."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Bee-il-sh... Bell... Beel... Ludwig B."

"Master. You will call me "master." You don't have to call me meister so much, considering that you don't even know another language besides english."

"I know some French, and a little Spanish... Well, I know a few words of French, at least... That's not even the damn problem!"

"It seems like you're feeling a bit better. Are you?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I don't need a useless slave."

"I'm not a damn slave!" He snapped.

"Keep that up, and you'll end up... Well... They gave me a chain leash and a new whip. I can't wait to use the whip." Just the thought was starting to arouse him a bit. "I just need a reason to whip you."

Alfred started thrashing around. He tried to flip on his back again so he could sit up, but that didn't last long. He was tired. "What about my family? A-And school?"

'What?!' Ludwig thought, in shock. 'Did me sell me a kid?!' Ludwig turned his head slightly. "Wait a second, how old are you?!"

"Nineteen. I had a football scholorship, a-and... My brother... What if they got him? S-Sir... Ludwig... I-I have to at least contact my family."

"I spent a lot of marks... Um, money, to get you. You were not easy to get, nor were you cheap. I don't plan on giving you up."

"But I have a life! I-I have a job, a family... I'm going to college... I-I have to go home, to my life!"

"Then..." Ludwig couldn't hide a chuckle in his voice. "Welcome to your new life."

"B-But..." Tears were trying to escape from the corners of Alfred's eyes. 'Don't cry! Heroes do NOT cry! B-But... They also don't get themselves kidnapped and sold as slaves!' He sighed in an attempt to stop crying, but it didn't work. He couldn't stop.

APHAPHAPH

(French and Italian... Yes, that was Lovino.) "Ciao" - "Hello," or "Bye"

(French)"Allo" - "Hello"

(German) "Hallo" - "Hello"

"Gut" - "Good"


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred couldn't tell how many hours it took before the car finally stopped. Ludwig dragged him out and carried him forcefully into the house. "We're finally home, Alfred."

Alfred didn't like the fact that Ludwig was using his first name, as though they've known each other for weeks, but he was too tired, too hungry, and a little dehydrated from being in the car for so long to argue about it.

"I'm sure you'll need to use the bathroom?"

'Fuck off!' Alfred thought to himself, but he nodded instead. He needed to go, and his legs would need be untied so he could do that. He was set on a soft couch. Ludwig left for a moment to grab a sharp kitchen knife before returning. He removed the blanket that was covering Alfred's body.

"Keep your legs as far apart as you can force them." He started sawing at the ropes binding Alfred's ankles, until he cut it enough so he could break it with his hands. Next, he sawed at the ropes binding Alfred's wrists until they were free as well. He was picked up again.

"Let me down..." Alfred said, with a dry throat.

"I have to show you the bathroom, though, and I don't think you can walk very far right now."

"I can't walk, if you're going to carry me everywhere."

"I'll let you walk after you use the bathroom." He managed to open a door, even with a boy in his arms. "Here." He set Alfred down in front of the toilet. He almost fell down on his legs. Ludwig held him up by under his armpits.

"I can't go with you watching."

"You can't go without me holding you up, either." Alfred tried pushing him away.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping. Go to the bathroom, and I will make food and give you water." Alfred closed his eyes. He finally gave up and tried relaxing. "Good..." Ludwig cooed. It was the most embarassing experience in his life- so far. He was led in front of the sink. "Wash your hands."

'Duh.' They both washed their hands, with Ludwig close to Alfred's back.

Ludwig helped Alfred walk back to the couch so he could lie down. "I'm letting you take a day off to adjust and get better." He put the blanket back over the body and went into the kitchen. He set a glass full of water down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Drink."

Alfred sat up and took the glass with shaking hands. He managed to carefully tip the cup just enough so water was rushing into his mouth. Once he got some, he was able to drink the rest without any extra effort. Ludwig took the glass to refill it.

"When was the last time you have eaten?"

Alfred's stomach growled when Ludwig mentioned food. He tried thinking, but he was too distracted. He shrugged. "Last night?"

"Did they give you much?"

He shook his head. "Just bread."

Ludwig sighed. "Okay. I'll make you a proper dinner."

"I don't want anything you're giving me."

"Then I'll force you to eat what I give to you. I'm not going to kill you. I spent too much on you to just waste it by killing you."

"I never said that you would kill me. There are other drugs, you know!"

Ludwig smirked. "You're not very smart, are you? Well, I already knew that, anyway. I already told you that I'm going to let you take the day off."

Alfred fell back on his side and flipped around so he wasn't facing Ludwig. "Whatever." He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Ludwig finally left him alone to make the promised meal.

Alfred got back up once he heard noises from a different room. He looked around for a phone. He got off of the couch so he could walk around the house. He starting searching around with his hands. His eyes widen when he finallly grabbed onto something that felt like a phone.

"What are you doing?" Alfred jumped. "You shouldn't be walking around right now. What's that in your hand?" Ludwig's tone of voice changed at the second sentence.

'Shit!' Alfred put the phone down. "I-I don't know. A phone?"

"Is that a question?"

"I-I guess..." He brought the phone closer to his face. "Yeah, it's a phone." He turned around. "I don't want to sit down all day. Why are you back in here already? Is food ready or something?"

"I can see you from the kitchen. What were you doing with the phone?"

"I..." Alfred looked at the phone, and back at Ludwig. "I lost my glasses a while ago. I couldn't tell that it was a phone." He partially lied.

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched slightly. "They never told me that you will need glasses!" He sighed in frustration. "No. That's okay. Remind me, and I'll lend you my reading glasses and set up an appointment for an eye exam after dinner. Sit down at the table, and I won't punish you for looking for the phone."

"I wasn't looking for anything! I was just walking around the house."

"Sit down, Alfred."

"I'm going to grab the sheet first." Alfred ripped the blanket off of the couch before finally giving in and sitting down. He grumbled a bit.

"What was that?"

"I didn't actually say anything." He quietly growled to himself. 'What am I supposed to do?! I can't stay here for the rest of my life!' A plate with sausage, potatoes, and steamed broccoli was set in front of him. He was also given a glass of milk. "Uh..."

"There are many vitamins in broccoli, including vitamin C, A, potassium, and so on. Milk is high on vitamin D, and a lot of other vitamins. The potatoes and wurst are mainly there because I have extra, but they're good for vitamins as well. I might want to use you as a fighter in the future, so I have to keep you healthy."

Alfred shrugged and started eating. He didn't really care if he got drugged or not, at that point. He was starving, so either way, he would die. At least it would be quicker and not as painful dying of poison than it would be of starvation- he guessed.

Ludwig was pleased to see his new pet obeying without furthur fighting. Once Alfred saw the food, there was no more room for argue. Though that pleased feeling left when Alfred only ate a little more than half of his food before pushing the plate away. "What's wrong?"

Alfred shrugged. "I'm full."

"I would think that you would be able to eat more than what you ate. Though, your stomach probably shrunk from the lack of food..." Ludwig mumbled, mostly to himself. "You know how to clean the dishes, right? If so, then do them already."

"I know how to do the dishes- when I can see them."

"Right..." He almost forgot about that. "Just... Let me finish my own food. I'll get my reading glasses then. Are you far sighted?" Alfred shook his head. Ludwig sighed. "Well, maybe they will help your vision at least, a little, hopefully..." He added, to himself.

Alfred sat there and watched- the best that he could- Ludwig finish his food. He stayed seated, even when Ludwig got up to get his glasses. He could tell that the frames were red, before he actually placed them on. He looked at where Ludwig was sitting. It was slightly more clear than it was without the glasses.

"I can see where you were sitting. I could before, but this time, it isn't so blurry. It is a little blurry, but not nearly as much."

"Gut." Ludwig took the two plates and placed them by the sink. "Now you just have to find the sink, without worrying about breaking anything."

Alfred wasn't going to fight against something like this. He still felt terrible, but he wasn't going to show Ludwig that he didn't even have the energy to do the dishes. He got up and walked around the kitchen until he found the sink. Once they were almost effortlessly done, he walked into the living room, only to find Ludwig sitting on the couch while trying to read.

Alfred decided to search for a bed instead. When he found one, he fell on his back. He sighed. 'How do I get home?!' He flipped on his side. He sighed again and tried relaxing. He eventually went to sleep.

That is, until Ludwig slipped off the glasses and went into the same bed that he was in. He woke up when his body was flipped around forcefully. "You'll get a cold if you sleep without the covers around you." Ludwig covered them both in the heavy blanket. "Go back to sleep."

"What? No. I-I..." Alfred slipped off of the bed. "I need to... Go to the bathroom."

"Fine. There's a bathroom through that door there." Ludwig pointed to a door in a room.

'Damn it!' Alfred started walking towards the door. "Fine." He slammed and locked the door. 'What am I supposed to do?!' He slid down to the floor and curled up into himself. 'No! Why?! Why am I here?! No, no!' He tried wiping his tears away, but they wouldn't stop. 'I'm not leaving this bathroom...' He decided. 'I'll wait until he's asleep before using his phone.'

Ludwig eventually used a paperclip to push through the doornob and unlocked the door. He tried opening the door, but Alfred was sitting in front of it. "Move out of the way."

Alfred shook his head. "Go away..."

"Alfred!" Ludwig growled, but sighed. "I'm being very generous to you right now. I'm letting you eat properly and sleep in a bed. I could easily just chain you to a wall for the night. If you don't move right now, I might just do that."

Alfred took a second before deciding to move out of the way. He turned his head away. "Go. Away." He was lifted up to his feet by his arm and dragged to the bed.

"You should shut your damn mouth." Alfred hid his face against one of the pillows. "Look at me, Alfred." Alfred shook his head. Ludwig forcefully turned Alfred's body around and grabbed his chin. "You, look at me when I talk to you."

"I don't fucking understand what is going on..."

Ludwig smacked his lips against Alfred's in a forceful kiss. Alfred was too startled by the sudden action to do anything himself. "You were captured and sold as a slave. I bought you. Do you understand that?" Alfred stared at him with a look of disbelief. Even if it was the second time hearing it, he still couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Wh-Why did you..? You just... Why?!"

"Get some more sleep."

"I'm not fucking gay!"

Ludwig growled and grabbed him by the hair to slam his head down against the pillow. "You are really testing my patience! Get some damn sleep!"

Alfred whimpered ("like a "manly man") and grip the sheets. "I'm not tired..." He said, into the pillow.

"I. Don't. Care." Ludwig got himself comfortable on the bed, before wrapping an arm around Alfred so he couldn't get away. "Don't slam the door next time. You'll get punished for that." Alfred cried quietly into the pillow. He has never felt so weak and useless ever in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred searched the nightstand with his hand for his glasses. He sat up to put them on and look around. 'Where..?' He got out of bed. 'Why am I nak-' He stopped that thought suddenly. '"Slave..."'

His eyes widen. He looked around some more, until he found a window with his limited eye sight. He immediately tried opening the window. It was locked with the child-proof locks. He used his hands to search for the latches, but the door opened before he could find them.

Ludwig cleared his voice, making Alfred scream and turn around. "What are you doing?"

"I-I..." Alfred had to take a second to think. "I-I'm just hot in this r-room... I mean, this room is hot. I was going to o-open a window..."

Ludwig walked up to him and grab him by the wrist. "That's not allowed, for the future. Also, touching the phone will get you punished, as well." He squeezed Alfred's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. "Eat."

Alfred took a seat in front of one of the two identical plates. "A... Sandwich?"

Ludwig took the seat next to Alfred. "It's not eaten like a sandwich. You don't put two pieces together. You eat it as is."

"Huh..." Alfred inspected the contents a bit more. Tomato, salami, and very dark brown pieces of bread, with coffee. He lifted one of the two err... Things, up to take a bite out of it. It tasted like he thought it would taste. The two bread slices were gone within ten minutes.

Ludwig chuckled a bit. "Don't eat too fast, or else you'll choke."

Alfred ignored what he was just told (there wasn't a point in listening to him now) and started sipping at this coffee. "When can I go home?"

Ludwig sighed in frustration. "I thought I already explained this to you. Unless somebody buys you, or you make me enough money to pay what I payed for you, you are my slave for the rest of our lives."

Alfred's eye twitched. "Don't use that word!"

"But it's true." Ludwig finished eating and took the dishes to place them in the sink. "After you wash them, I'll take your measurements so I can get you clothes. You'll need them for going outside in the public, like to your eye exam."

Alfred sighed. "Are you so lazy, you had to buy a slave to do your chores? Why am I here?" He tensed up before Ludwig could do anything. When he heard laughter, he relaxed a little, but in confusion.

"You're going to be used for a lot more than just chores."

"Like..?"

Ludwig smirked. "You'll see."

Alfred grunted in frustration, obviously not satisfied with the answer. Still, he finished up and walked into the main room so Ludwig could take his measurements. He already had the tape measure in his hand.

"Legs spread. Arms stretched out." He ordered. Alfred obeyed, only because he wanted clothes to hide his body from this man. The tape measure was stretched out to cover over his entire body. Ludwig made a note of the measurements after getting them in between.

"U-Um..." Alfred started, hesitating. "W-Would you... Need to check my weight as well?"

"No." Alfred sighed in relief. Ludwig grabbed one of his wrists. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come with me." He started dragging Alfred to a door, leading down to a basement. Alfred stopped before they got on the first step.

"What's down there?"

"You'll see." Ludwig jerked Alfred forward. "Well, at least, I think you will." He turned on the light so he could see where he was going. "But that's why I have to get you clothes- so we can get your eyes checked."

Alfred made a slight yelping noise once they got down to the basement from the cold floor. He looked forward, seeing a couple of long chains connected to the wall. "No!" He tried pulling away, but Ludwig was stronger.

"I can't have you roaming around the house alone, so I will have to chain you to the wall. Don't worry. If you don't struggle, than it shouldn't hurt. At least, not much, anyway." He started to wonder if the cuffs were big enough. He forcefully clamped one on. A good fit. He brought the other cuff over, to lock it around Alfred's other wrist.

"I'll return within the hour." He stood up and left the basement.

"W-Wait a second! Wait!" Ludwig ignored Alfred's screaming. He had an errand to run, so he couldn't tend to his slave at the moment, anyway. 'What am I supposed to do now?! Bite my hands off?!' His eyes widen. 'H... H-Here goes...'

Alfred ignored the pain. His will to get out was stronger than anything right now. He could taste blood soon enough, but not enough where he had to spit it out, yet.

Ludwig returned before Alfred could do any permanent damage. "I'm back." Ludwig heard Alfred yelp, with the rattling of chains. "You didn't seem to be afraid of me before." He walked in front of the boy, who was obviously trying to hide his wrist. He crouched in front of the boy. "Let me see."

Alfred shook his head. "Go away."

"Let me see!" Ludwig forcefully snatched Alfred's arm to inspect the damage. "What... Did you do?"

"Go. Away."

"Alfred-"

"And don't call me that, as though you know me or something!"

Ludwig delivered a slap on the face, before grabbing Alfred's chin. "Shut up and listen! You tried biting your hand off?! And then what? What can you possible do without hands? You can't even turn a doornob without them! You might need stitches for this!"

"Why do you care? Because then I would be a "useless slave?"

"Alright. Fine. We have some time before the eye exam." He smirked. "Because you were forced into this life, I'll even let you choose. The bed, the couch, against the wall, in the tub, or in chains?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Where do you want me to take your virginity?" Alfred's eyes widen to their limits.


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"Wh-What?! N-No where! That's rape! You can't... I'm not even..." Alfred started to stutter.

"Yes I can. I don't care if you're not gay. If you don't choose, than I will, and there will be pain with my choice. And for the record, I'm not gay, either. I'm bisexual."

"Th-Then... Then why would you w-want m-me?"

"The first ever Caucasian, American slave, and he's really pretty, to boot. I could sell your virginity for a shit ton of mar-money. I just want to take it myself. Choose within the minute, before I do."

Alfred shook his head. "P-Please... I'm sorry... I won't do it again... I'm so confused at how all of this even happened. I just want to go back home. My family must me worried sick about me. They'll get people to look for me! Professionals! They saved a lot of money, not needing to pay for college for me!"

"I own you legally here. You may be from America, but you were captured in Mexico."

"How is slavery legal here?!"

"Well, normally, slavery auctions are used to help people... No. Let me put it this way. Say that a guy couldn't pay rent for about six months. He would be sold as a slave to repay the debt. There are other options, sometimes. Though, if you're really unlucky, you would get a loan from the Mafia. That's another way to be sold as a slave. But, I guess they found you, and their greediness got the best of them."

"H-How would they even know that I'm American, huh?! Is it because of how I look? Because that's racist!"

"Um... Well... Were you doing or wearing anything to kind of tip them off? Speaking fluent english, perhaps?"

"The only thing I was wearing was..." He paused for a second, before leaning his head back. "Oh my God..."

"The American flag, I'm guessing?"

"That was a good way to tell people that I don't know many words in Spanish, I think!"

"Ah... Anyway, time's up-"

"No!" Alfred's body jerked in the chains. "I-Is there a-anything I can do t-to change your mind..?"

"I was going to do this, eventually, anyway."

Alfred fought back the tears. "Th-Then... I-I..." He just thought of something just then. He turned his head away. "O-Outside..?"

There was a short pause, before Ludwig started laughing. "You're a naughty boy, aren't you? But no. I didn't give you that option, and I don't think the neighborhood children would want to watch. I'll be nice, since you gave me a good laugh, and do you on the bed, but first..." He unchained Alfred. "I should wrap up your wound." He lifted Alfred up.

"I-I can walk... P-Please... J-Just wait. At least wait until I feel b-better..."

"But I'm going to be doing this as a punishment."

"Fine." Alfred struggled against the stronger man's arms until he slipped out and ran up the stairs by himself. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Shit!" He hissed. "Why did you lock the door?!"

"Just in case you were stupid enough to do just that."

Ludwig grabbed Alfred by his hair, making him groan in pain. He unlocked and opened the door with his free hand, and dragged Alfred into the bedroom by his hair. He threw the boy on the bed so he could turn around and lock the door.

"I guess I have to add even MORE pain to your punishment!" He smirked in amusement. "Unless, of course, you be a good boy and spread your legs out for me right now. Then I'll use lube." Alfred's eyes kept going towards the bathroom door, and back at Ludwig. "The punishment will be much worse if you even try."

'He used a key to lock the door.' Alfred remembered. 'Where did he put it, though?' He looked at and around Ludwig for a while. 'Maybe in one of his pockets? How would I get the key from one of them, though?' Ludwig took his shirt off and started walking towards the bed. "I-I..."

"Hm?" He sat on the bed.

"I-I... I just... Never made out with another guy before... I'm... I'm a little..." He turned his head away. "A little... Nervous... I'm sorry for trying to run before. I'm just... Scared."

Ludwig smirked at him. "You don't have to be nervous, or scared..." He gently pushed Alfred down on his back. "It's almost exactly like making out with a girl, minus the taste of whatever they would apply on their lips." He pushed his lips against Alfred's. His hand slid up and down Alfred's waist, before slipping his tongue inside of the younger man's mouth.

Alfred forced a moan and wrapped his hands around Ludwig's shoulders. 'What else would girls do to me..?' He buried his hand in Ludwig's hair, and pushed against the back of his head, earning a pleased moan from him. Ludwig's hand moved down to squeeze Alfred's unscarred cheek. Alfred gasped and broke the kiss. "N-No!"

"It's okay..." Ludwig cooed. He squeezed a little roughly. "I'll go easy on you." His hand was slowly sliding down in between Alfred's cheeks, before his wrist was grabbed.

"I'm not ready..." He said, bashfully. "Plus, my arm..."

"Ah- that's right! Your arm is hurt! Stay here."

Ludwig got off of him and ran into the bathroom. Alfred took the time to run to the window and opened it. He pushed on the screen until that fell, but his hair was pulled just when he was lifting his leg to climb out.

"You disobeyed me- twice!" Alfred was dragged to the dresser, where Ludwig pulled out a coil of rope. "I already warned you to stay away from the window..." He pulled Alfred's arms against his back to tie them together with the rope. "And then, I told you to stay, but you didn't." He dragged Alfred's back to the bed and threw him on it.

"Fuck you! Send me home!" His legs were tied to the two bed posts, forcing him in a spread-eagle position.

"I really was going to go easy on you." Ludwig pulled out a riding crop. "I really did feel like having you, consensually, for a second there. I should have known, after you tried running away in the basement? I should have tied you to the bed right away. I think thirty should do."

"Thirty... What?" Alfred screamed when Ludwig struck him with the crop.

"That's one. Twenty-nine more to go!" He kept on hitting the boy with the whip for a while, before stopping early for a second. "That's fifteen. If you want me to stop, than I suppose if you beg for forgiveness, and call me "master..."

"Ne... N-Ne... Never..."

"I think you should take this offer. It sounds like you're not going to last long, otherwise."

"Fuck... You..."

"Fine. If you really insist on being difficult." He continued striking Alfred with the crop. Alfred's voice was hoarse from screaming once Ludwig reached thirty strikes. "Now then..." He set the crop down and walked over by the bed. "I should tend to your arm."

He soaked a rag in alcohol and pressed it against the broken skin, making Alfred wince and groan in pain. "Th-That s-stings..."

"You shouldn't have tried biting your hands off, then." He wrapped a bandage around the wound, before cutting it short. "There. Now that that's settled..." His hand returned to Alfred's ass. He quickly forced a finger inside of the boy, making said boy jump.

"S-Stop! Take it out!" Alfred squirmed around. This feeling was new to him, and he already didn't like it. "Stop it! Stop!" He struggled against both the ropes, and the man, until there was a flash of pleasure throughout his body, and he moaned. "Wh-What..?"

"It looks like I found your prostate." Ludwig managed to squeeze in another finger, to spread the two apart, making the hole a bit looser.

Two fingers shoved inside of Alfred was making him uncomfortable. He bit his lip to keep from moaning whenever Ludwig would hit his prostate. Eventually, the fingers were pulled out, so Ludwig could pull down his pants and apply a little lubrication on the tip of his cock.

'He's gonna rape me!' Alfred yelped when he felt Ludwig's hard, and wet member against him. "Don't! You can't do this!"

"And who says that I can't? The American government? That's all the way across seas." He finally pushed in, making Alfred scream. "That's just the head..." He slid down deeper, until he was fully sheathed inside of the man.

Alfred couldn't scream at how much it hurt. The crop hurt him as well, but at least that was outside of his body. Ludwig was thick, and he was surprised that he could shove it all the way inside. 'That's it...' He thought to himself. 'I'm being...' He couldn't finish that thought.

"How does it feel, having a dick shoved inside your ass?" Alfred couldn't answer. He couldn't do anything but lie there and take it, until Ludwig finally brushed up against his prostate, and he moaned. Ludwig chuckled. "That's good."

With each thrust, brought more pain, and more pleasure. Eventually, Alfred's blood served as a substitute lubrication for Ludwig, so he could go faster. Ludwig reached around Alfred's hips, so he could wrap his hand around the younger man's cock, and start pumping.

"N-No! Stop!" Alfred started crying. "Accidental" pleasure was one thing, but when another man was controlling it against his will, it hurt his pride. He got hard in Ludwig's hand, and all he could do was moan and hope that he wouldn't ejaculate.

"You're so tight! Your ass is probably the tightest ass I've ever fucked." He used his other hand to run it over the scar he caused. "And it's mine."

Alfred hissed in pain. "D-Don't... Th-That hurts..."

Ludwig removed his hand and focused on pleasure. 'I'm coming soon...' He grabbed Alfred's hips and sped up. He shoved inside as deep as he could, before ejaculating inside of Alfred's body. He rode out the orgasm, before slipping out and stroking Alfred's cock.

"S-Stop! No!" Alfred started squirming. He couldn't hold back the tears now. He screamed when he came in Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig cut the boy free, who curled up on the bed. "Let me wash up, so I can make lunch. We will get your eyes checked afterwards." He went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He offered, as though he didn't just rape Alfred.

Alfred turned his body around so he wasn't facing the man. As soon as Ludwig left, however, he ran into the bathroom and started a shower. He kept on scrubbing his body, but no matter what he did, he didn't feel clean. He doubt that he could feel clean ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

They both ate quietly. Alfred wasn't hungry, but he didn't want Ludwig talking to him. Once they were done, Ludwig held a collar up. Alfred looked at it, and his eyes widen a little.

"If you want to avoid wearing female panties in public, I would suggest that you do NOT rip this off."

"What?" Alfred interrupted him, not understanding Ludwig at all.

"If you do, than I will have to leave your scar exposed while I drag you to a place that will custom make metal collars that you can't rip off so easily, by tying your wrists together. Do you understand that?"

"Wh... What?!"

"All slaves are required, by law, to have some sort of identification on them in public. If you want to wear clothes and not get anything tied together, than you will avoid breaking this collar off of your neck."

"Why are you telling me this..?"

"I have a feeling that if I don't, than you'll try to break it. I haven't figured out exactly how to break your spirit, yet-"

"Never!" Alfred hissed.

"So, I have to make sure that you understand why you should keep the collar in one piece. Do you understand?"

Alfred gritted his teeth together in frustration. "No! I don't understand! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

Ludwig sighed. "Well, you understand that you at least need to wear a collar and leash before we get your glasses, right? You may not understand why, but you understand that you do have to, right?"

"I guess..." If it was required for him to see, than he would put up with it, for a short while. Ludwig got up to put it on him, but Alfred swatted him away. "I can do it my self!"

Ludwig smirked at him, to Alfred's surprise. "Oh~? So you'll put on this collar around your neck yourself?"

"I..." Alfred's face turned a light tint of pink. "Sh-Shut up! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I... Um... Just, get the fuck away from me!"

Alfred was pulled foward by the collar of his shirt. "Do you need another "lesson" of who's the master, here?" Ludwig slightly squeezed Alfred's scarred cheek. "I think there's time for one more, before we go."

Alfred's eyes widen. "No!" He pushed Ludwig away.

"Fine." Ludwig wrapped the collar around Alfred's neck. "Later, then." He locked the leash on the metal band of the collar.

"What?! No!" Alfred started pulling away.

Ludwig pulled him back right away with one quick tug. "Why are you trying to fight? Do you not want to see?"

"I hate you..." Alfred hissed.

"Well, isn't that a damn shame? It's too bad, for you, that you're going to spend the rest of your life with me." Alfred stumbled a little when Ludwig tugged on the leash, again. "Come on, now."

Alfred hated everything right now. He wanted to get out, but he couldn't. He would have fought to get away, but he was practically blind without his glasses. He looked out the window (as much as he could look, that is) and watched the blurry scenery go by. 'My ass fucking hurts... Fucking scar...'

He hated that he couldn't understand what anyone was saying, and he hated that Ludwig had to give him the directions. He hated everything about Ludwig, including his voice. He even hated the fact that Ludwig had to repeat what letter he would say. He hoped that Ludwig wasn't lying for whatever reason.

Once he got his glasses, however, he was satisfied. "Wow!" He looked around. "It's been a while, since I could see like this!"

"That's good. I can't have a sightless slave forever, after all."

Alfred frowned and turned to Ludwig. Then his eyes widen. "Oh..." He looked up and down Ludwig's body, until said person interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Do you like what you see or something?"

Alfred blushed a little, and he looked away. "No." He tried walking off, but was stopped by the leash.

"I still have to pay for your new glasses."

Alfred looked at the girl, (with some amazement) and then at Ludwig again. "Is this really normal or something?! Do people come in here with other people on leashes all the time?!"

"Ja. Yes. In fact, once we leave, you will see a lot of slaves on the way home." Ludwig put down a small stack of paper (Alfred assumed it was money) on the counter. "Danke."* He said to the lady behind the desk. He dragged Alfred out of the place, and into his car.

Once they got moving, Alfred could see that Ludwig was right. There were some people being dragged around in leashes. He looked away and stared at his lap. It made him sick to know that he couldn't do anything to help them.

"Your glasses were expensive. Perhaps I should sell your body to gain the money back."

Alfred snapped back to reality. "What?"

"I know people will pay to have a chance of having your ass for a night."

His eyes widen in anger. He disliked the idea. Hated it, actually. "No!"

"Then what should I do?"

"Send me home!"

"I meant, about getting the money back."

Alfred shrugged. "I guess..." He looked away. "I can lift heavy stuff." He muttered.

"That might help, but it wouldn't gain me the money as quickly as selling your ass would."

"Don't."

Ludwig stopped the car. "I'll think about it." He got out, walked to the other side, and dragged Alfred out of the car, as well. "I expect a "thank you," for the glasses."

This only angered Alfred more. "Why do you think I actually suggested something?" Ludwig chuckled and pulled Alfred inside of the house, where he finally unlocked the collar.

"I'll give you a choice. Either you take off your clothes yourself, or..." He smirked. "I'll force them off..."

APHAPHAPH

"Danke" - "Thank you"

Also, "Ja" means "yes," in case you couldn't tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for forgetting about the warnings. Non-con in this chapter, as well.**

I've been reading through this fic, while watching/listening to the TV... I want Alfred to be in-character, but it seemed to be kind of... Not really... I've heard many actual stories, lately, and depending on the person, would depend on the aftermath of rape. One of them even smiled throughout the story she was telling... Crap.

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"No! My slime~!" (My boyfriend said this... *Huff*)

APHAPHAPH

'No! Not again!' Alfred ran off without another thought. Ludwig let him. He knew that Alfred couldn't run far, and he had all of the keys to locks that he couldn't just unlock by using some thin tool like a paper clip.

"Alfred~!" He sang out, as though it was a game. "You are only making this worse for yourself." He tried opening the bathroom door. It was locked, and he heard Alfred yelp in surprise. He smirked.

Alfred waited until the shadow under the door left, before leaving the bathroom and running to the bathroom in the bedroom. He put the curtains over the tub and crouched down in it. He knew that it wouldn't work, and that he was just making things worse, but his pride wouldn't let him give in.

When Ludwig moved the shower curtain, he yelped and tried getting away again, but this time, Ludwig caught him, with ease. "No, no! Please, I don't... I..." Ludwig ignored his pleading.

"Are you stupid? Why did you run?"

"I'm not stupid!" Alfred snapped. "I-I don't... I mean... I-It hu... It... I don't want to be..." He was dragged to the bed. He yelped when strong hands pinned him down. "G-Go slow, p-please! I want to get used to... I-I mean..."

Ludwig's eyebrow raised. 'Why isn't he fighting?' He cupped Alfred's cheek in one palm, making said boy flinch. Soft fingers gently trailed down to his chest. "It must be very hard for you." He didn't try to arouse the boy, yet.

Alfred nodded. "I-I have a loving famil- ah..." He stopped himself, suddenly. "Mattie..."

Ludwig tilted his head slightly. "What?"

"My brother was with me in Mexico! What if they got him, too?!" He sat up. "Please, Lu... Ludwig... Right?" Ludwig nodded. "I-I have to contact him to warn him. Please..."

Ludwig took a second to think about it. "Do you know the number of the phone to where you were staying?"

Alfred nodded, with tears in his eyes. "Yes! Oh God, thank you!" Ludwig raised a hand to stop him.

"I will call to warn him." Alfred nodded slowly. Ludwig got out a sheet a paper, and a pencil, from the nightstand. "What's the number?"

"It's..."

"Okay. I'll go tell him right now." Ludwig got off of the bed, with Alfred following him.

"Oh, thank you! Than-"

"But..." Ludwig interrupted. "You must be a good boy when I show you off to a friend of my own brother's."

"Of course!"

"And, you will spread your legs out for me after I make the call."

Alfred nodded. "Whatever I have to do!"

He stood there and watched as Ludwig dialed the number and placed the phone by his head. They waited for a few seconds, before Ludwig had to hand up.

"I'll make a few more calls, to let them know that if the specific person I describe was to be there as a slave, than to tell me so I can pay double of what they are offering. I won't hurt your brother. I'll pay for his immunity to ever be sold as a slave, ever, no matter what."

Alfred couldn't believe it. "Oh my God... Thank you! Wh... What do I have to do?"

"You may have to whore yourself out, if I get a call back, to repay the debt."

He took a second to think about it, before nodding. "Whatever I need to do for my brother."

Ludwig smiled. "So, I will need to know what he looks like."

"Oh, right. Um... He has blonde hair, purple eyes, and a single strand of hair that sticks out and curls... Oh, and he will need glasses."

Ludwig wrote everything he was told, down. "Purple eyes? That's going to be one expensive boy. I may have to get my brother to help us out."

"I'll do anything, just to see that he's safe! I promise!"

"Okay then. Wait for me in the bedroom, and strip your clothes off while you're at it."

Alfred nodded and ran into the room. He quickly got naked and sat on the bed, waiting. 'Whatever... I'll endure anything for Mattie.' He hugged his own body, and sat down so he was partially covering himself with his knees. He gasped slightly and looked away when Ludwig entered the room.

"If only you could see how adorable you look right now." Ludwig started taking his clothes off. "I called a few places, and I'm sure they'll let other places know. Your brother should be just fine, no matter what happens to him." He stood in front of Alfred once he was completely naked. "Look."

"Can't you just get this over with?"

"I can, and I also can call them back to say that I change my mind, instead."

Alfred looked over to see Ludwig's penis, with his new glasses. He was still thick, and pretty long. The only thing different was that it was clearer now.

He slumped down on his stomach ungracefully and spreaded his legs out for Ludwig. "I'm cooperating, so there's really no need to hurt me." He said, trying to sound tough.

"We'll see about that..."

Ludwig grabbed a bottle of lubrication before sitting on the bed. He coated two fingers, before slipping them inside of Alfred, who gasped and tensed up.

"You will want to relax, if you don't want it to hurt."

Alfred tried relaxing, for his own sake, but he couldn't. It hurt too much last time. He whimpered and tensed up even more when Ludwig found his prostate.

"S-Stop, stop!" He hated himself for not being able to take fingers. He was tougher than this, after all. "Stop!"

Ludwig sighed and pulled his fingers out. "It's going to hurt quite a bit." He warned.

Alfred hid his face into the pillow. He was flushed red, and he didn't want his rapist to see.

"I know what can help..." Ludwig got off of the bed and dug through his "toys," until he found what he wanted. "We'll work your way up to my size."

Alfred looked over to see what he was talking about. Ludwig was holding a long, and thick phallus-shaped object in his hand. He felt blood rushing to his face again.

Ludwig covered the toy with lubricant, and slipped it inside of Alfred, who tensed up again. "Just relax." He slowly pushed and pulled it in and out of the boy. It took a while, but Alfred eventually calmed down and gave in to the toy. "There..."

Eventually, Ludwig pulled the toy out completely and set it onto the floor. He covered himself with lubricant, and loomed over Alfred's body. He kissed the back of the boy's neck.

"I'm going in. I'll go in slowly." He kept his promise, and slid in. It was easier this time. The insides of Alfred has been well coated with lubrication. "Does it hurt?"

"N... No..." Alfred was gripping onto the sheets of the bed. "It doesn't hurt..."

"Then why are you balling your hands into fists? Relax." Ludwig leaned over to suck on Alfred's neck. Alfred moaned and let go of the bed. He felt a hand go under him and wrap around his length. "A-Ah..."

"Shh..." Ludwig started pumping his hand up and down Alfred's cock. He could feel the boy relaxing around him almost completely. "That's a good boy..."

"I'm only doing this... F-For my- fuck!" Alfred gasped when Ludwig found his prostate. 'More... Almost there...'

After Ludwig came within him, he let go and slipped out. He held Alfred's wrists above his head, who whimpered from the lost pleasure. "Beg for it."

"Wh-What?" Alfred screamed. "Wh-Wh-Why?!"

"Any answer will do. It won't change anything with your brother. The only thing your answer will effect, is you."

"Just..." Alfred whimpered again. "Just let me cum!"

"That's not begging. That's demanding. I told you to beg!"

Alfred groaned in frustration and started squirming around. "I need to cum. P-Please let me cum..."

"Okay..." Ludwig let go of the boy. "For demanding the first time, you can do it yourself."

Alfred's face flushed red again, but he needed to cum. He wrapped a hand around his own arousal and started stroking. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming once he finally did ejaculate.

"Good boy..." Ludwig repeated. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up. I'll start dinner while you're doing that."

"Wh-What about you? Y-You just had sex, too..."

"I'm not a mess, like you, though. All I need to do is put on some clothes and wash my hands."

"Um..." Alfred's voice squeaked, and he looked away. "U-Um... Th-Thanks... For possibly helping Mattie out... Th-Thank you..."

Ludwig ran a hand through Alfred's sweaty hair before leaving him alone in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Attempted murder, whip used for torture, non-con.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred F. Jones was feigning sleep, while waiting for Ludwig to fall asleep. Once he heard soft snoring, he snuck out of bed, and tried leaving the room. It was locked.

'Damn!' He thought to himself. He snuck into the bathroom instead, and started searching for something- anything, that he could use as a weapon. The only thing he could find, was a razor. He took the razor apart so he had one of the blades.

He snuck back to the bed, while thinking about what he was going to do. 'I'll choke him... And then I'll slit his throat.'

When he got back into bed, one of his hands immediately went around Ludwig's throat, which woke Ludwig up in alarm. Ludwig caught his wrist before the razor blade could even touch him. He forced Alfred on his back, with his hands above his head.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Alfred struggled against him, but Ludwig didn't even budge. He squeezed the wrist with the hand that was holding the razor until Alfred let it go.

"Let go of me!" Alfred started kicking around, but Ludwig simply sat on his legs. Seeing Alfred like this, was arousing him, and he could tell that the younger man could feel how hard he was. "No..."

Ludwig used one hand to hold both of Alfred's wrists, so he could throw the razor across the room, out of reach from the both of them. He got out of bed, and dragged Alfred to his favorite dresser, to fish out the chain leash, and a padlock.

He locked the chain onto Alfred's collar, before dragging him back to bed, and wrapped the chain around one of the legs of the bed, until Alfred barely had any room to move his head around, and locked the links together.

"You were trying to kill me?" He forced Alfred's boxers off.

"No!" Alfred started struggling again. "Don't!"

Ludwig just chuckled at his pathetic attempts to get away. "We haven't even gotten to the punishment part, yet."

He walked to the dresser again, and pulled out a long whip. He cracked it in the air once. The loud "crack" made Alfred jump. He smirked to himself, before whipping it against Alfred. The boy's scream aroused him even more.

"This is more dangerous than the riding crop, so let's go with ten this time."

He started whipping Alfred's back, while counting in his head. Alfred eventually have gotten his screams at a more quiet volume. Ludwig could see a small, dark spot on the floor by Alfred's face.

"Staining my carpet will get you an extra five."

"Wh-What?!" His body was shaking. It couldn't take much more abuse, and blood loss, before Alfred passes out completely.

Still, Ludwig did the last two, and stopped to look at Alfred. He was panting, and burrying his head in his hands. Blood started pouring from his back, to the floor.

"I'll make an exception, I suppose- IF, you'll ask nicely."

It took Alfred a few minutes, but he finally gave in. "St-Stop... Pah-Please..."

Ludwig smiled to himself, and put the whip away. He went into the bathroom, threw the pieces of his razor away, and grabbed some bandages, and rubbing alcohol, in a spray bottle.

"This will help, so your back doesn't get infected." He started spraying Alfred's back with the alcohol. Alfred whimpered from the stinging pain, but he continued until he got everything, and started wrapping bandages around Alfred's torso.

Still, Ludwig wasn't done with the boy, yet. He still had a problem to handle. He removed the remaining clothes he had on, and applied lubricant to his growing member, (he wanted it to go in, after all,) before completely sheathing himself into Alfred in one shift motion.

Alfred finally screamed, when Ludwig started thrusting in and out of the boy roughly. The only relief he's gotten was the lubricant, but it was obviously more for Ludwig's pleasure, instead of his.

The quivering boy under him just aroused him further. He was almost afraid that he was going to finish early. No matter. He didn't _really _mind.

'Does HE deserve pleasure?' He shook his head to himself. 'Nein.* He tried killing me. Even if it IS humiliating. Though, it would still be kind of humiliating for hi-'

His thought was stopped, when Alfred arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Ludwig leaned over to chuckle in his ear. Alfred closed his eyes and tried thinking that he was somewhere else. Anywhere else, but he couldn't escape.

Ludwig groaned, thrusted as deep inside of Alfred as he could, and released his seed. He rode out the orgasm a bit, before pulling back.

"That was fun. Thank you for waking me up for that."

"I h-hate you..."

Ludwig only smirked down at him. "Good night, Alfred."

Alfred F. Jones, didn't even have the strength to break his collar off.

APHAPHAPH

"Nein" - "No"


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**You kind of need to read "Unbroken" to understand the first part of this chapter... ^^; Also, humiliation.**

APHAPHAPH

Lovino was reading a random book that Francis has that happened to be in english, before said Frenchman cleared his voice to get his attention. "Lovino?"

He put the book down on his lap and looked up at Francis, who looked like a puppy would when he did something wrong. "What did you do?"

"Well, uh... I know you probably still hate him with every inch of your body, but... Ludwig-"

"Are you still talking to him?!" He snapped.

"He is the one who still has my number! He got a new slave, and-"

"That poor bastard. No, seriously..." Lovino sighed. Memories started rushing back to him. "Damn it..."

"Well, he uh... He invited us over to-"

"No!"

Francis scratched the back of his neck nerviously. "That is the problem..."

"Why?!" Lovino tried holding back tears.

"I am sorry, Lovino... But I do want to meet this new slave..."

"Who cares?!" He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Why would you accept his invitation..?"

"Lovi, I'm sorry..." Francis hugged Lovino. "I am sorry, but it would be rude not to go. He seemed very excited about this person."

"He hurt me..."

"I know, but I will NEVER let anybody hurt you, ever again. I promise. I love you too much to let anyone hurt you anymore."

"I..." Lovino looked away when he felt himself starting to blush. "Y-Yeah..."

aphaphaph

Alfred woke up, startled, when Ludwig slapped his bottom once. "Wake up." A plate of breakfast sausage was placed in front of him. "Eat."

'Sausage?' Alfred thought to himself. "Is sausage your favorite food, or something? You seem to have a lot of it."

"Actually, it is."

"Oh..." He tried sitting up, but he was held down by the collar and the connected chain around his neck. "Um..."

"You can eat it like that. All you need is your mouth, and your hands are free to help you out."

As humiliating as that might seem, Alfred was too hungry to care right now. The food didn't last too long. "I need to go to the bathroom..." He said, in embarassment.

Ludwig smirked, and grabbed some handcuffs to bind Alfred's wrists together behind his back. "I have to have these on you, so you won't do anything completely stupid, again." He unlocked the padlock and forced Alfred on his feet by gripping his hair.

"O-Ow... Damn it, that hurts! Let go!"

Ludwig ignored him until they got into the bathroom. Alfred walked in front of the toilet, and blushed in embarassment from being watched by Ludwig. He was led to the bed when he was done.

"Now then, I should probably let you know, that I just invited a couple people over to visit, but they live in France, so it will take a few days before they actually get here. You promised that you would be good for them, don't forget."

"I won't..."

"Gut.* I should probably change your bandages soon."

"Don't!" Alfred scooted away. "Don't touch me!"

Ludwig grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back towards himself. "Do you want to have an infection or two? Because I don't want you to! Just let me change your bandages, and maybe I'll leave you be for a while!"

Alfred stopped moving for a bit to think about it. The possibility, no matter how small, sounded tempting. "Would you use alcohol?"

"Of course I would! Again, I'm sure you don't want to get an infection."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "...You promise, you'll leave me alone after this?"

"For a while, yes. I still need to clean up the blood stains from last night."

"Okay, then..." He went into the bathroom and waited for Ludwig.

"Sit in the tub. I don't want to take all day to clean up, after all."

Alfred nodded and complied with the order. He hissed in pain when the alcohol was poured onto his back and into the cuts. The process didn't last too long, and it wasn't as messy as Ludwig thought it would be.

"You may lie down on my bed, but only on your stomach."

Alfred did so, but only because he was still tired. It was too early for him in the morning, and he lost a lot of blood the previous night. He watched Ludwig clean the carpet, until the chemicals from the cleaning supplies got into the air. Ludwig used his shirt to block it from his brain, and Alfred pushed his face against one of the pillows.

Once Ludwig was done, he opened the window and carried Alfred out of the room. "We'll let it air out, before going in there again." He put the younger boy down on his feet so he could lock the door from the outside. He dragged Alfred into the living room by the leash.

"Cut that out! Let go!" Alfred started struggling, but a yank of the chain made him trip and fall against Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig took his chin in between his fingers to lift it up. "Stop struggling."

Alfred jerked his head away. "At least let me put clothes on."

"Nein."

He looked up at the taller blond man in confusion. "Nine what?"

Ludwig sighed. "Not the number. "Nein" means "no" here."

"Well, that's confusing! How can I tell when you're saying "no," and when you're saying the number?!"

"I'll tell you if I'm talking about the number "nine."

"Whatever..." Alfred sighed. If he wasn't standing, he probably would have fallen back to sleep. Ludwig must of seen this, because he held Alfred's body steady.

"You may sleep on the sofa. I don't think I need you for anything at the moment."

He shook his head. "Not a chance..." He yawned. "Not if you're on the couch, as well. I can't sleep if you're on the same couch."

"We'll see about that. I'm sure you will, eventually."

"Never." Alfred hissed. Ludwig chuckled maliciously.


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Again, you kind of need to read "Unbroken" to understand this chapter... ^^;

APHAPHAPH

"You promise to be a good boy for your master when they get here, Alfred?"

"I don't have a master!" Alfred hissed in between his teeth.

Ludwig slapped him, making him almost lose his balance completely. "You will address me only as such around them, if you care about your brother. Understand?"

Alfred's eyes widen a little at the mention of his brother. "Yeah..."

"Gut." He forced Alfred to stand up tall so he could run his eyes up and down his body. Alfred was wearing a cozy red sweater, with blue jeans, and white socks. "You look very nice. Just out of curiosity, though- why did you choose to put on those clothes?"

Alfred pulled on the chest of the sweater. "Red..." He lifted a foot up. "White..." He patted his legs. "And blue."

Ludwig smirked at what could be looked as a small rebellious move. "How cute. Francis is from France, remember? Their flag is also red, white, and blue, so I'm sure he'll like the combination."

"Francis from France." Alfred repeated.

"Yeah, I know..." Ludwig took out a coffee pot and some filters. "There is some cream in the fridge. Grab them and then lay them out on the table."

Alfred complied. He set all of the different flavors of coffee cream down on the table. Ludwig set a thing of sugar in the middle of them all. Alfred saw a car pulling up in the driveway through the window in the kitchen.

"Is that them?"

Ludwig checked to see who he was talking about. A man with long, blond hair, and another man with more of a maroon colored hair, and a stray hair curled to the side, stepped out of the car together.

"That is them."

There was a knock on the door soon after. Ludwig answered it, with a smile on his face. He heard Lovino gasp. "I'm glad you two finally made it. Was your trip over here a safe one?" Lovino was gripping onto Francis' arm tightly, and started shaking in fear.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for inviting us over."

"Well, come on inside. I'm making coffee right now, so it should be available in a matter of minutes." Ludwig stepped aside for the two, and Francis tried stepping foward, but Lovino wouldn't move.

"It will be okay, I promise..." Francis whispered to him. "I'll hurt him, if he even tries hurting you." Lovino gripped his arm tighter. "Please, do this, for me? I promise, nothing bad will happen." Lovino paused for a few seconds, before finally stepping forward with Francis. "Merci beaucoup, Lovino."*

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Lovino?"

The Italian boy whimpered and tried hiding behind Francis' arm. "Don't try to scare him, please. He is not yours, anymore." It hurt Lovino to hear those words, especially from Francis.

Ludwig smirked. "I was just trying to make a friendly conversation." Lovino gritted his teeth together.

'"Friendly" my ass!'

"Wait, what?" Alfred walked up to them. "Not yours anymore?"

Francis smiled. "Ah~, is this your much talked about slave?"

"I'M-..." Alfred had to stop himself. "...Alfred."

Francis held his hand out. "Francis, and this is Lovino." Alfred took Francis' hand in his own and shook it. "Lovino once belonged to Ludwig, but, well... I just missed him so much, so I took him back." Francis took Lovino into his arms. "It was the best decision I ever made."

"Yeah? What about him?" He jerked his head towards Lovino, who's eyes widen in disbelief. "He's not okay with being a slave, I'm sure." He yelped when he was forcefully pulled away by the back of his collar. His body was slammed against the wall.

"What did I tell you?! Do you want your brother to be a slave to some person neither one of us even knows?!" Ludwig hissed in his ear.

"I'm sorry! I just... I forgot, for a second. Please, don't let my brother get hurt! I'll behave. Damn it, please! I'll behave!"

"You're going to apologize to Francis. Tonight, you will spread your legs out and moan like a bitch. Don't give me a fight tonight." Alfred nodded. He was released from Ludwig's grip. "Good." He was dragged back into the living room. "Come on, now."

"Um... I'm... Sorry..." Alfred muttered under his breath.

"It's alright. Really. Of course, we had problems, at first, but-"

"I don't want to remember that." Lovino whispered. Francis grabbed him around his shoulders.

Ludwig set out a few coffee mugs on the table. "Francis, do you want any coffee?"

Francis nodded. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"And you, Lovino?" Lovino tensed up, but he nodded.

"So... "Alfred..." That is an American name, non?"

"Yeah." Alfred smiled.

"So, you are the famous American slave, then. No wonder Ludwig seemed so excited whenever he would talk about you!" His smile, and mood, completely deflated. "I'm sorry... I did not mean to offend you."

"Uh-huh."

"Aflred." Alfred looked at Ludwig, who held out a mug. He took it and walked over to the table. He picked up one of the bottles of cream by random (he couldn't read what they said, anyway) and poured some into his coffee until it was a nice, creamy brown. "Save some for our guests, now!"

"Huh? Oh." He set the bottle down. "I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else."

Francis chuckled innocently. "That is quite alright."

Alfred smiled nervously and stirred the cream and coffee together.

"By the way, Alfred." Alfred looked at Lovino.

'So he ISN'T a mute...' He thought to himself.

"I happen to lo-ike, Francis. He takes care of me, and my brother, even though my brother is still living in Italy, free to come and go as he pleases. I'm here right now because of a debt I owed but couldn't pay on time, to the Mafia."

"How can you... I mean..." Alfred had to choose his words wisely. "Don't you miss being able to do whatever you wanted?"

Lovino shrugged. "I don't have that kind of freedom now? Yeah, Francis gets me to do stuff that I don't want to do, but it's a small price to pay for what he gives me."

Alfred couldn't understand how anybody could like having their freedom taken away from them.

"'Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to talk to Francis, in private, about something. Is it okay if we talk outside?" Ludwig asked.

Francis nodded. "Of course." He patted Lovino's head before following Ludwig.

"You better not hurt him!" Lovino growled. All three of the blond men stared at him with wide eyes, before Francis chuckled.

"Come save me if I start screaming, okay?"

Lovino looked away, embarassed. His face was starting to go red. "Yeah... Whatever..."

Once they were outside, Alfred started talking to Lovino again. "You're not ACTUALLY okay with being a slave, are you?"

Lovino's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, I am." He stared down into his coffee mug. "It took awhile, and at first, I hated anyone that would make me his slave, but... I love that bastard."

"What?! But you just said-"

"I got to know him. He's a wonderful man, when you get to do that, you know? He saved me and my brother's life, just by buying me, and then he continued to donate money to my brother to help him out, while I'm with him. I didn't have to do anything."

"Oh..." They sat there in silence for a few seconds...

aphaphaph

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Ludwig?"

"Lovino. He seems to be very submissive, now."

"Yeah... Thank you, for helping me out with that. Because you showed him what could have happened to his life, I got to know him, and... Well, I would set him free, but I am too afraid that he would run away, and never come back..."

"Then why would you even think about setting him free?"

"Because, a master proposing to his slave is... I mean, it seems kind of-"

"Was?!* "Propose?!" Propose to what?!"

"Marriage. I want to marry Lovino..."

aphaphaph

"If you tell anyone what I told you, I'll rip your tongue off." Lovino threatened.

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Okay, calm down... I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Lovino stared at Alfred for a few seconds. "Somehow, I don't believe you..."

"I'll probably forget about what you told me within the day."

Lovino sighed. "Whatever. Just as long as Francis doesn't know..."

"Why wouldn't you want Francis to know your feelings for him?" Lovino shrugged.

"I just don't... Not right now, anyway."

Alfred really, really didn't understand how anyone could love the person keeping them as a slave.

APHAPHAPH

(French) "Merci beaucoup" - "Thank you very much"

(German) "Was" - "What"


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Dub-con blow job..?**

APHAPHAPH

"Are they going to come back? I know that they have a hotel room here and all, but..."

Ludwig shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know." He ran his hand down Alfred's arm, who shivered.

"I'm tired..."

"But you promised, for your brother."

Alfred's eyes widen a little when he realized that he needed to do at least something, fast. "U-Um... D-Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but... Lovino said that he loves Francis. H-How can that hap-"

"Really?" Ludwig interrupted. "Francis wants to set Lovino free, and then get married to him."

"Huh?" Alfred's mind went blank for a second.

"I'm sorry, did you wanted to ask me a question?"

"Marriage? What?!"

"How can that hap...?"

"Oh, r-right... Um... How can a slave possibly love his master?"

"Didn't he explain that to you?" Ludwig hugged Alfred around his waist, making said American squirm around in his arms.

"H-He said that... That Francis protects him, and that he helps his brother out... L-Let go!"

"He eventually understood that he would be someone elses slave. I think he realizes now how lucky he is to have gotten Francis as his master. Plus, it sounds like he's about free to do almost anything, now."

"L-Let go!" Alfred started clawing at Ludwig's arms. "I-I'm feeling claustrophobic... LET GO!" He started thrashing around.

"Will you go into the bedroom and strip for me on your own, then?" Alfred nodded. Ludwig let him go, and he went straight for the bedroom. Ludwig followed closely behind him.

Alfred took a second to breathe, before getting undressed. He sat on the bed while clutching his chest to settle his heart- or, he would have, if he wasn't faking the phobia.

"I-I'm sorry... It doesn't always happen, but I just got too warm or something. It happens sometimes, still." He lied. "I'm... I'm actually feeling a little bit better, though... Now that you're not hugging me."

Ludwig smirked. "It's probably because your clothes are off. They were pretty heavy clothes, for the nice weather."

Alfred only shrugged and fell onto his side. "Just... Get it over with."

Ludwig tilted his head slightly. "No foreplay?" He grinned and sat down on the bed. "I'm still going to do some foreplay."

"First... How bloody are the bandages?"

"Not at all." He cupped Alfred's ass, which made him gasp. "I think you can go without them, soon." He slipped a finger inside of Alfred, who whimpered at the intrusion.

"Stop!" He gasped.

"Remember what you said to Francis and Lovino..?" Alfred flinched. "You're so tense. Relax a little."

"I can't... You're going to kill me one of these days, with that ungodly..." He stopped himself, and hid his face in a pillow.

"Ungodly" what?" He leaned over Alfred to get to his ear. "Are you complimenting my cock?"

"Fuck you..."

Suddenly, Ludwig took his finger out. "I know what you can do, instead of being a bottom again."

Alfred turned his face a little. "...What?"

"You can suck me off, instead."

Alfred's eyes widen. "No!"

"You will need to do things like this anyway, if they find your brother, and call me. You might as well have a head start. Pun not intended."

Alfred weighed his two options. Neither of them was appealing to him. "I-It's... But... You're... I would choke..."

Ludwig ran his hand through Alfred's hair. "I'll let you take your time." He pulled away to release himself from his pants. "Well?

"I... I've never-"

"Would you rather start with a complete stranger, who will be paying you to do a good job, or get hurt? I'll help you."

Alfred's face turned a light shade of red, when he wrapped a hand around Ludwig's shaft and leaned forward slowly. He stuck his tongue out and licked the head of it. Ludwig shivered. He leaned down to run his tongue against it from the bottom, to the top.

"You're doing good." He praised Alfred. "Try taking it in your mouth."

Alfred opened his mouth as wide as he could, and took the head into his mouth. He tried taking more inside, and into his throat, but he gagged. He was drooling all over Ludwig. He felt a hand on the back of his head.

"Relax your throat." He started pushing inside of Alfred's throat slowly. Alfred tried relaxing. He was able to swallow Ludwig's entire cock, but he still had trouble breathing. It didn't really taste anything- at least, not anything that he thought it would taste.

Eventually, Ludwig pulled his hand back, and Alfred went back up so his throat was free again. He had to stop for a second to breathe through his nose, before trying again, but by himself this time. He cupped his hands over Ludwig's ass so he could pull himself onto the cock again. Ludwig groaned in pleasure.

"T-Try actually sucking on it, now... Like you would with a straw, or something."

Alfred took a deep breath through his nose, and started sucking. He was starting to wonder how much longer it was going to take before Ludwig would finally come. He started using his hand to stroke the bottom part that his mouth couldn't get.

Ludwig was pleasantly surprised by this action. "V-Very good. Try bobbing your head up and down my cock."

Alfred did so. He moved his head up and down in a pattern, while sucking and stroking. Apparently, he did good, because soon, cum rushed into his mouth. He pulled back, but his chin was grabbed before he could spit it out.

"There will be clients that will want you to swallow."

'What?! I can't...' He tried relaxing his throat enough to swallow it. He had to jerk his head away and grabbed the tiny trash can by Ludwig's bed to vomit in. He felt a hand rubbing circles against his back.

"Go wash your mouth out in the bathroom. I have mouth wash, and an extra tooth brush with tooth paste in there."

Alfred nodded and stood up. He was shaking a little, when he walked. Ludwig sighed and took the tiny trash bin. He tied it in a bag, to tame the scent, and threw it in the actual garbage can.

Alfred was lying down on his bed when he returned. He saw Alfred lying down the bed and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Said boy flinched at the touch. "I'm not going to hurt you. This is what practice is for, and you even managed to avoid making a huge mess. Sure, I'll need to buy another tiny trash bin, but that will only cost a few marks."

Alfred grunted and relaxed under Ludwig's touch. Knowing that he wasn't going to get hurt did relieved him a little. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'If only every day could be like this...'

They stayed like that for a while, until the phone rang...


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**More non-con...**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred sat on the couch and turned around so he could watch Ludwig talk on the phone. Even though he couldn't understand what he was saying, he was still excited. His face perked up once Ludwig hung up, and the German smiled at him.

"I got kind of good news. Bad, but good. They have a person with the same description I gave them."

"Mattie!" Alfred screamed out without thinking. Once the situation DID sink in, so did his heart.

"They are giving us a week to get him, which is perfect, because it shouldn't take mein bruder* more than a few days, maybe, to get here. Of course, I still need to talk to him, but he's always willing to help out. Well, most of the time..."

"Can we see if he's okay before then?"

"I'm afraid not. Not until we buy him." Ludwig picked up the phone again to call his brother.

Alfred sat back and hugged his knees while the other man was talking. 'Mattie... Are you okay? I'll kill them if they hurt you!' He perked up again when he heard the phone being put down.

"I was right. My brother will be here within three days. He said one, but..." He sighed. "Anyway, you will need to use your body to pay back the debt."

Alfred nodded slowly. "W... Would I need to start now?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I'd get more practice in while we wait for Gilbert- my brother, first."

He's eyebrow twitched. "You seem to have more sex than a prostitute."

"In America, maybe." Ludwig walked up to the couch and sat down on it. "You don't have to. I'm just saying that it might be a good idea. I can pick up more "jobs," and..." He smirked with the new thought in his head. "We can put on shows."

"Shows?" What kind of shows..?" Alfred asked in suspicion.

"Sexual, of course. I don't think I want to risk your life on fighting, so sex is the best way to go."

"Germans are perverts..."

"Everybody is a pervert, eventually."

"I..." Alfred's face started flushing red. "I-I... Maybe I should try again, now that my stomach is empty... For practice."

"You don't have to. I'm not really in the mood for a second round... Though, you may have to give lap dances."

'Yeah, right. You probably just want me to embarrass myself.' Alfred rolled his eyes. "Do you know how to give one?"

"I know how a girl gives one to a guy..."

"Would that work?" Ludwig shrugged, and Alfred sighed and put his head back. "Then I'll have to learn how to do it for another man. What I do for family."

"You and me, both."

Alfred's eyes widen. He stood up and gritted his teeth together. "We do NOT have something in common!"

Ludwig chuckled at Alfred's childish subborness. "We both have blond hair, blue eyes, are males, and needs glasses, at least sometimes. That's four right there, plus we care about and would do anything for, our families. That's five."

Alfred clenched his fists in frustration. "Well... We can't help the fact that we are both blond, blue eyed males, or that our eyesight is bad."

"You're right." Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "What a strange coincidence..."

"Yeah... Is your brother a twin?"

"No. Why? Is yours?" Alfred nodded. Ludwig chuckled at that, confusing Alfred. "Lovino's brother is his twin."

Alfred shook his head sarcastically and raised his arms up above his head. "Of course he is! Oh, and is he the older by seconds?"

"That, I do not know."

Alfred sighed. "Do you want to know something weird? My brother was actually born on the day before me. It was like... A couple of minutes before midnight when he was born, and then I was born after midnight."

Ludwig was quiet for some awkward seconds. He didn't know what to say. Finally he decided with something simple. "...Really? When... Is your birthday?"

"Yes, really. I have proof, but that's all the way in America." He sighed sadly and sat back down. "My birthday, and this is even more amazing, is on the fourth of July."

"Fourth of July..." He repeated. "America won some war or something on that day, right?"

"Yes, against the British. Because of that... No, nevermind."

"What? I want to know."

"Nevermind!" Alfred growled in anger. "I'm going... To take a nap." He stood up to leave the room, but he was brought back down by the sleeve of his shirt. Ludwig held him.

"What is it that you were going to say?"

Alfred started squirming around. "Why do you care so much!?"

"I care because you changed your mind at the last second, so now I am very curious to know what you were going to say."

"My middle name is "Freedom!" Alfred was holding back tears.

"Was that all?"

"Let go of me!" He started scratching up Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig threw Alfred onto the floor and got on top of his back. "Don't tell me what to do..." He hissed in Alfred's ear.

"Get off of me!" He gasped when Ludwig pressed against him.

"No. I like you better this way. Under me, squirming around to get free..." He started grinding against Alfred's ass.

"No... I'm tired. I just want to take a nap."

Ludwig held Alfred's head to the floor while his other hand slid his pants and underwear to expose a round ass, with a scar on one of the cheeks. He squeezed the unscarred cheek.

"I love your ass. It's so round and perfect." He spanked it on the word "perfect," making Alfred yelp.

"No, don't, don't..." He shook his head. "Give me a break."

"I think you are forgetting two words."

"Give me a break, please, uh... Please... Thanks?"

"Please, master." Ludwig corrected.

There was a hard, covered groin pressing against him, but the only way to get rid of that preasure, was to give in and call this man he hardly knew "master."

"Please... Ludwig, please... Just..."

"I want your ass, Alfred." Ludwig licked the back of Alfred's ear.

"Please, let me t-take some time to myself, alone... M-Master..."

Ludwig smirked in victory. "You finally call me "master." He unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers. Alfred started squirming again.

"N-No, wait a second! What are you doing?! I did what you wanted! Let me go!"

"I never said that I would let you go if you called me "master."

Alfred's eyes widen. "Y-You bast-ah!" He cried out when Ludwig forcefully pushed inside, with no lubricant. The only fingering was at least an hour ago, when Ludwig changed his mind and instead, wanted a blow job. "Get out!"

"Does it hurt?"

"G-Get out of me, now!" He screamed again when Ludwig pushed in forcefully.

"Stop giving me orders!"

This went on for what seemed like forever to Alfred, but not enough time for Ludwig. Alfred found no pleasure in that. There was no gentleness. He was bleeding. He couldn't move.

"Get up and clean yourself out."

Alfred tried getting up, but pain shot up his spine from his ass, and he went back down. Ludwig sighed and carried him into the bathroom.

"I need you to be clean for my brother." He started a bath. "You can take up to three hours." He removed Alfred's clothes. "Of course, I will check in after every half." He placed the boy into the tub, who groaned in pain.

"Mattie..."

"You will see him sometime within the week. I promise."

"Good. I want to be alone right now." Ludwig nodded and left him. He sighed and tried relaxing. 'What happened to me?'

APHAPHAPH

"Mein bruder" - "My brother"


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It was about a day and a half since Ludwig called his brother. They were just about finish with their lunches, when they heard knocking on the door. Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed.

"I really hope he didn't kill anybody with his fast, and I'm sure, reckless, driving..." He got up from the table to open the door for his "guest."

"BRUDER~!" The albino man laughed, while "hugging" Ludwig around his neck. A tiny, yellow bird followed after him, and started flying circles around the two.

"Hallo, bruder..." Ludwig growled. "Let go of me, before you hurt someone."

"Why are you speaking english, huh? Oh, right! You have an American now!" He let go of his brother and helped himself inside of the house. "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, probably. We were eating lunch."

Gilbert ran right into the kitchen, where he found the person he was looking for. "HEY! Are you that famous American every body is talking about?"

Alfred turned around to look at the man. "What do you mean?"

"You're a pretty big deal in these parts of the east. I'm Gilbert, by the way." He held a hand out for the American.

Alfred stood up so he could take Gilbert's hand in his own. "Alfred." He couldn't keep his eyes off of Gilbert's face, especially his red eyes and silver hair.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Gilbert smirked. "I'm double the awesome, because I don't need to avoid the sun like other albinos, though tanning lotion is always a good thing on occasion." He held out a finger, so his bird would land on it. "And this is Gilbird~!"

"Uh-huh..." Alfred wasn't the smartest person out there, but he could still see a pattern going on.

Ludwig walked into the kitchen from the living room. "I see you're getting along with my brother."

"What?" Alfred looked at Gilbert, and then back at Ludwig. The hyperactive, full of himself, albino man, was related to the strict, cruel, clean, takes-no-nonsense man...

"Well, let's go get your brother~!" Alfred gasped. Gilbert smiled and started walking out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Gilbert. I haven't even finish eating, yet."

Gilbert's smile went away, and was replaced by a serious face, instead. "The sooner we go, the better for him, right?"

'Gilbert's right.' Ludwig sighed. "Fine. Let's go, Alfred." Alfred nodded and ran up to the two. "I'll be driving."

"I think my car is in the way. I can drive."

'I really don't want to know how he got over here so quickly...' Ludwig thought to himself. "You don't know where to go, do you?"

"Well... Maybe not, but you can always direct me!"

"Fine." Ludwig finally gave in. "Just follow the speed limit, okay?"

"Of course!"

aphaphaph

Alfred sat in the back of the car, alone. He sat behind Ludwig. He didn't want to see Ludwig's face. Plus, he was almost afraid of what would happen if he sat behind Gilbert, judging on how they were talking to each other.

Gilbert was driving faster than they would in America, but the other cars around them would drive at around the same speed. He didn't care. If it was any other situation, he would probably be having fun, with this fast driving, but not right now...

aphaphaph

Matthew was hugging his knees to make room in the cramp cage. The cage was obviously made to hold large dogs, and not people, but they locked the door in place with a pad lock.

He hid his face into his knees. Never again would he be able to see his family. He would never be able to find his missing brother. He would nev-

"Mattie!" His head snapped up.

'That voice...' He gasped and uncurled his body. "A-Al?!"

A familiar hand cupped his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. "Don't worry, Mattie. You're okay, now."

"Alfred, what are you doing here?!" Oh, how he wished that he could see his brother, but he lost his glasses a while ago.

"Rescuing you, of course!"

"No, I mean... Why are you here? Where is "here," anyway?"

"I... I'll explain everything later."

The hand left, making him whimper, before he heard the cage unlock and open. He immediately crawled over to his brother,- or, so he assumed- and hugged him.

"A-Al!" He started crying into Alfred's chest.

"Ssh... It's okay, now."

They heard some German being spoken to them, but they couldn't understand it.

"Okay. Let's go." Another, unfamiliar to Matthew's, voice told the two. Alfred stood up, making Matthew stand up right with him. "He is free to go, but I would suggest against it right now. At least until I can gain the money so he will be immune to being kidnapped again, and sold as a slave."

"Wh... What are you talking about? And who are you?!"

"Again, we will explain everything, later."

"Here..." Alfred took off his glasses, and placed them over Matthew's eyes. "Can you see better?"

Matthew looked around. "Y... Yes!" He saw a well-built man, the man who kept him captive for a day and a half, and an albino man, standing behind Alfred.

"We should get going. The story will take a long time to explain, and I would much rather we explain everything at my place..."

aphaphaph

"So... Some people were in Mexico to kidnap other people to sell them for money, and that's how we were caught?"

"Basically."

"And, because it was Mexico, into here, all of this is completely legal?!"

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah... Normally, they would just collect people with debts, but when they found two Americans-"

"Actually, we're American-Canadian. It's kind of a long story."

"Okay, then American-Canadians, they saw a lot of cash. Still, I don't think it's considered as "illegal," because that happened in Mexico, and this is Germany. Which is complete bullshit, if you ask me!"

'Gilbert's anti-slavery?' Matthew asked himself. "S-So... Now what?"

"We will work on getting the money to have you immune to being kidnapped and sold as a slave, again. We will also gain the money to bring you back to America." Ludwig told him.

"And what about Alfred?"

"Alfred is mine. He will stay as so for the rest of our lives."

"What if I "accidently" work so much, to pay off this "debt" I apparently have with you?" Alfred asked.

Matthew's eyes widened a little, and Ludwig turned to Alfred.

"I've been keeping track of what you owe me, daily. I'm counting food, by the way. I could be starving you, but I'm not. You are not going to be able to leave for a long, long time."

Matthew looked at Alfred, who was already looking into his eyes. They stared at each other for a second, before Matthew cleared his voice to talk again.

"Then... I suppose that I should at least thank you for rescuing me..."

"You are very welcome. Alfred was worried, and, I understand how it is, having a brother."

Alfred couldn't help but to smile. 'Mattie understands! Twin-understanding-powers are so AWESOME! Wait a second... Twin-mind-reading-powers... Yeah. That sounds better.'

'He has a big "debt" to pay off to Ludwig. It would help, if I could find out how much the "debt" is... Why do I get the feeling that Alfred is cheering in his head about this?'

"I'm sure you are hungry. Let me make a meal for you."

"I-I'm sorry for asking, but... Wh-Why are you being so nice to me..?"

Ludwig shrugged. "Again, I know what it's like, worrying about an older brother. At least, with this, Alfred can worry a little less about you, and maybe I'll stop imagining what it would be like for me if you were Gilbert."

"Oh... Thank you..."

"Hey..." Gilbert tugged on Ludwig's shirt. "I have a suggestion that will help you, but I think I should talk to you and Alfred about it, but without Matthew." He whispered by Ludwig's ear.

Ludwig sighed. "Come into the kitchen with me, Alfred. We need to discuss some things... Apparently."

"Okay..." Alfred looked at Matthew, who just nodded. He followed the two other brothers into the kitchen.

"What is it that you wanted to say, now?"

"Right, um... I was thinking that I could take Matthew home with me, instead-"

"What?!" Alfred snapped.

"Just, hear me out. Would you really want Matthew to be around whenever Ludwig, or anyone, takes you? I promise, I wouldn't do anything. Hell, that's even illegal for me to do."

"Plus, I will have to pick up jobs, making other's slaves more submissive, to gain the money for his immunity and ride home quicker. I'm sure he wouldn't want to stay for that."

"I'll let him call Ludwig's phone everyday, so you can check up on him!"

"Alright... Whatever will be best for him."

"Great~!" Gilbert said, enthusiastically.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy to be having my brother living with you?"

"I get lonely sometimes, having only Gilbird to talk to." Gilbird chirped and pecked on him on the top of his head. "Ah, dammit, Gilbird! It's not my fault that you don't speak in any language but bird!" Alfred chuckled at the little bird.

"Alright. Now, out. Both of you."

"Aw, but Luddy~ I could help~!"

"Luddy?" Alfred repeated.

Ludwig gritted his teeth. "Out!"

Both Gilbert, and Gilbird, left the kitchen while chuckling, with Alfred following after them.

"So, um..." Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "Matthew?"

Matthew looked up at Alfred. 'Did he just call me by my actual name? Something's wrong...'

"Um, we decided that it would be best for you to live with Gilbert-"

"Wh-What? But, Al-"

"I don't really like it, either, but it's better to have you stay with Gilbert, than here. Just... Trust me on that one."

"I promise, I won't bite... Unless you want me to?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "Don't!"

"Hey, calm down! I was just offering. Geez~..."

"But, Alfred... What about you? What am I going to do without you?"

Alfred folded his arms against his chest, and looked away. "Just trust me. You really don't want to be here..."


	14. Chapter 14

imayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Oh, and I have no idea what whores would normally get payed for, but APPARENTLY, they're having a MEGA INFLATION, so~ **whoring**.

APHAPHAPH

300/20,000

Ludwig told him that, for immunity of getting captured ever again, it cost about twenty-thousand German marks. He said that it was about twelve-thousand, five-hundred American dollars.

"Three-hundred to fuck the American slave, then?" Alfred heard a man speak in a language he didn't understand, but Ludwig nodded.

"It will be an extra two hundred if you want privacy with my slave. Also, he WILL tell me if you used his mouth or hands. The reason why it's extra, is just in case something happens to him, and he has to be looked at by a doctor."

The man shrugged. "Fine. I'll just take him with you watching. It doesn't matter to me." Ludwig smirked and grabbed a chair to sit on and watch. Alfred frowned a bit.

"You're going to watch?"

"It'll cost extra if he wants privacy. I'll be watching so he doesn't hurt you, or do anything more to you." Alfred nodded in understandment. "It will also cost extra if he doesn't use any lubricant."

'That's pretty smart...' Alfred thought to himself. 'He's still a dick, though.'

"Hands and knees, Alfred. Spread your legs out."

Alfred complied. He felt hands grabbing onto his hips, and soon, he felt the stranger's length slip inside of him with ease. The man would thrust inside and out quickly, not letting Alfred get used to his length and girth, first.

"Slow down a bit." Ludwig told the man.

The thrusts slowed down, and Alfred sighed in relief. He was starting to feel pleasure in this, once the pain was gone. The thrusts were still hard, though, meaning more pressure on his prostate. He arched back and moaned.

One of the man's hands found their way around Alfred's hips, and grabbed his shaft. He gasped at the pleasure of the stroking, but then he heard Ludwig talk again.

"That will also cost extra. You may be able to sell the American's sperm, if you were to get any. I'm not sure. I haven't tried it yet, but still, he's an American slave. He can make other half-American slaves."

"How much extra?" The man asked.

"Fifty."

The strokes sloweed down a bit, before they sped up. Alfred would moan in the pleasure of the hand wrapped around him, and the man thrusting against his prostate. He screamed when he came. The man came shortly after him.

"I'm assuming that you have the extra fifty, then?"

The man nodded while panting. "Just give me a minute to wash up. I'm sure you don't want me to give you the marks with my hands as dirty as they are."

Ludwig nodded, and the man got cleaned up. He took the blanket that he brought with him and put it over Alfred's body. "You did good. You made three-fifty in marks from this."

The man came back, with the promised money. "Here you go. Thanks for letting me use your slave. Mine will fight me all the way. It's nice to have a submissive one, for a change. Even if it IS someone elses slave..."

"You are free to use Alfred again any time... Unless you want to hire me to break your slave for you?"

"You'll do that? How much will THAT cost me?"

"Two-hundred. You will pay AFTER I break the slave. If you don't have the money, then I'll keep it until you do. Agree? Unless you would rather have to pay at least three-hundred to do Alfred over and over again?"

The man nodded. "Y-Yeah... I agree. Just let me go get him. I'll be right back." He left the two alone, for the moment.

Alfred slowly got up, so he could put on his clothes, which were folded neatly by the chair Ludwig was sitting on.

"Alfred, there will be someone coming over with us for a while."

"Why?" Alfred already knew the reason, but he wanted to have a reason to snap at Ludwig right then and there.

"He needs to be broken. I'll be getting two-hundred, for your brother's immunity, from this."

"Here he is."

The man pulled in a fighting, blond male. The slave had his wrists together by a chain wrapping around them uncomfortably. He had a ball-gag in his mouth, as well.

"He's pretty."

"Yeah, but he needs a rough master. A master showing him no mercy."

"I can tame him, no problem." The boy's green eyes widen. He looked at the man who said that, before looking away, blushing.

"Don't be so cocky just yet. Hey." The man yanked on the chain, making the younger boy fall forward a little. "This man is going to be your new master for a while." The boy looked at Ludwig, then back at his master, and nodded.

"I can take him now." Ludwig offered. He was handed the other end of the chain. He tipped the boy's chin up to examine his face. The boy averted his eyes away to avoid looking at him.

"Good luck with him..."

aphaphaph

550/20,000

"I can't believe that you're enslaving another man!" Alfred yelled at Ludwig, while the German was driving.

"I'm not enslaving the man, exactly. The man that you just had sex with, he's paying me to break him. That money is going towards your brother."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "I... I can't just sit here, knowing that you're going to be hurting someone..."

That "someone" was sitting quietly in the back seat, looking outside of the window. He couldn't understand what the two were saying, nor could he detect the language they were speaking in.

"Then I'll have to chain you to the bed so you won't be bothering me while I'm working."

Alfred looked back to see the boy. "What's his name, anyway?"

Ludwig shrugged. "The man never said. I'll have to come up with one my self."

"What?! You can't just change someone's name!"

"I can, if they don't have a name. I doubt that he will want to be called "you," "slave," and the such..."

'Shit...' Alfred growled in frustration. "I... I guess... Um..." He looked at the boy again, who looked back at him. "Jade?"

"Jade?" Ludwig repeated. "Because of his eyes?"

"I guess... Do you have a better name?"

"For a pretty boy like him? I guess, Luca."

"Luca?" Alfred repeated. "Well, I guess, if he doesn't have a name... How can anyone not have a name, though?"

"Abandonment as a child, or even as a baby, or maybe his parents were simply cruel, and didn't bother giving him a name. Maybe he was born into slavery, as unlikely as that sounds."

"Oh..." "Luca" turned his head back so he staring outside of the window again. 'I really feel sorry for him.'

They both had no idea what was about to happen from this.


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

It killed him inside, knowing that he has to be "obedient" for his brother's safety, to this man. Plus, he had to do whatever strangers wanted him to do. He was just glad that the things were so specific, and that Ludwig would put a price on anything that anyone did to him.

He couldn't stop thinking about the boy who was currently locked inside of Ludwig's basement. He wanted to check up on him, but the door was locked, and he didn't have the key.

A plate of food was set down in front of him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just... Stuff." Alfred poked his food with his fork. "What about Luca?"

"What about him?"

Alfred held back a growl. "He needs to eat, too, you know!"

"I know, and he will. How much, however, we'll have to wait and see."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"He will earn his food."

"He can't just-" Ludwig placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. This is part of the ma- money, going towards your brother. I have to break him for his master."

"Th-That's fucked up!"

"Even so, it's still money. You'll be locked up in the bedroom, to the bed, if you keep this up."

Alfred looked away. "I-I'm just saying..."

"If you're good for the rest of dinner, I'll let you talk to your brother after we're done."

Alfred remained quiet for the rest of their meals.

aphaphaph

Ludwig went down the stairs, once he made sure that Alfred was talking to Matthew. He stared down at the boy, who was trying to sleep. He crouched in front of him.

"Wake up. It's time to see what you will and will not do."

Luca looked up at him. He had bags under his eyes. He flinched a little when Ludwig took off the gag. It took Luca a while before he had some feeling back into his jaw.

"Your new name is "Luca." Understand?"

Luca's eyes widen. "Y-You're... You're giving me... A name..?"

'Ah, so he WAS nameless.' Ludwig cupped one of the boy's cheeks. "Look up at me." Luca tried, but he couldn't lift his chin more then just off of his chest. Ludwig lifted his face up forcefully. "I'm going to unlock the chains, now."

Luca couldn't help but drop to the ground once the chains were gone. He could hold his body up with his arms, though. He tried standing up, even though hours of not using his legs made them feel weak, and buckle under him.

Ludwig held him up by his armpits. "You don't have to try so hard." Luca couldn't contain the blush that was spreading across his face. "In fact, what I want from you, is pretty easy to do."

Luca looked up at him. "Wh... Wh-What..." He started coughing.

"I'll get you some water. Can you walk?"

Luca nodded, and took a step forward. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and if it weren't for Ludwig's help, he would have fallen over. He yelped when he was forced to be carried, bridal-style.

"I'll just carry you upstairs. You don't have the energy to do anything right now." Luca nodded.

He was sat down at a chair behind the dining table. Alfred looked at him quickly, and Luca stared back. Ludwig placed down the cup of water onto the table, in front of Luca.

"Wh-Who is he?" Luca asked, before drinking any of the water.

"He's my slave, Alfred. Drink your water, Luca."

Luca tried drinking the water down. He tried, but he started coughing when some of the water went down his breathing tube, instead. Both Alfred, and Ludwig ran over to help him.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, in his language. Luca couldn't understand what he was saying. Both men started rubbing their hands against his back, while he was coughing up the water.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, in German. Luca nodded.

"Kind... And handsom, too..."

'Did I hear him correctly?' Ludwig pulled his hand back. "Excuse me?"

"You're a much kinder, and better looking, than my master is. It's reallly too bad that I would have to g-go back to him."

"I'm... Flattered, really. Drink some more water. Alfred."

Alfred popped his head up. "Hm?"

"You can continue to talk to your brother, for as long as you want."

"Is he okay?" Alfred asked, jerking his heads towards Luca.

"Yes. He'll be just fine. I even have a feeling that I won't be hurting him, either."

Alfred sighed in relief, and returned to the phone.

"Now, then. I am going to lead you to the bedroom."

"O-Oh..." Luca's face flushed red. He turned his face away. "O-Okay..."

Alfred saw the two going into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, Mattie... I'll be back in a second." He set the phone down, and tried opening the bedroom door, but it was locked. 'Dammit!'

"Don't force the door open, Alfred." Alfred jumped back when he heard his name. "I know you're there. You don't have a limit to how long you can talk to your brother for, so take advantage of that." Alfred slowly walked back over to the phone again.

"Luca." Luca looked up at Ludwig. "I want you to do something for me, okay?" He nodded his head. Ludwig stood up to unzip and pull down his pants, before sitting back down. "Get me aroused, then put your mouth to work."

Luca turned away. His hands were covering his face. "U-Um..." Ludwig raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Was he so sure that you were the one needing to be tamed?"

Luca gasped, and loooked up at Ludwig again. He stared at the large German's lips, before squeezing his eyes shut, and pressed his lips against Ludwig's.

Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise, especially when Luca tried putting his tongue inside of Ludwig's mouth. He succumbed, eventually. Giving into the kiss with his arms wrapped around the younger boy's body.

Luca eventually trailed his kisses down Ludwig's body, starting with his chin, neck, chest... All the way down to his groin, where he licked Ludwig's entire length, bottom, to top.

"A-Am... Am I doing good?" Ludwig nodded.

"Continue, Luca."

Luca wrapped his hand around the base and started stroking it to hardness, before taking the head in. He had trouble, taking anything more. Ludwig helped him out by pushing his head down. That worked for a little bit, before Luca choked, and had to go back up.

"Relax your throat." He pushed down again. Luca was able to take more of him into his throat, before going back up to breathe. 'What is it about him that is so disobedient?'

He pulled Luca up onto the bed, and pushed him down, onto his chest. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant, and coated two fingers with it. He fingered the panting boy, making him squeal and spread his legs out in pleasure.

"I-It feel so good, m-master~!"

Ludwig couldn't help but blush a little. "I am not... Please, call me "Ludwig." He jabbed his fingers against Luca's prostate, which made him arch his back and moan.

"I-I want your cock inside of me, Ludwig!"

That just made his blush spread. He wasn't used to such a sub... Obedi... He wasn't used to such a willing partner. Still, he pulled his fingers back, and replaced them with his cock.

"L-Ludwig~!" Luca moaned, though it almost sounded fake. "More~!"

aphaphaph

'Jesus!' Alfred thought to himself. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Luca's enjoying it...'

He had to get off of the phone a while ago, so Matthew and Gilbert could eat their dinner, though late. He could hear Luca moaning like a cat in heat.

'I am going to KILL that bastard someday!' He gritted his teeth.

Ludwig came out of the room, eventually. Alfred's first instinct was to check on Luca, but that boy was clinging onto Ludwig's arm.

"I really can't tell what's "wrong" about Luca. Do me a favor, though, and keep a close eye on him?"

"Yeah, okay... Do you think that you should be screaming these things across the house when him literally on you like that?"

"He doesn't understand English."

"What... The hell did you do?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest." He tried shaking the boy off of him. "Go sit by Alfred, while I make your food. It will be dangerous to be in the kitchen when I'm cooking."

"Not if I'm just sitting at the table! And besides, I can't understand what Alfred is saying, and I'm sure he can't understand me, either!"

"Just be a good boy for me, and sit down on the couch."

Luca huffed and walked to the couch, which he plopped down on, and pouted. He only had a blanket covering his body. Alfred got off of the couch and went into the bedroom. He noticed right away that the sheets has been stripped off of the bed and has been folded neatly in a laundry basket.

'That's weird... What's the point of that?' He shrugged and dug through his clothes.

Luca was hugging his knees inside of the blanket. He looked annoyed, but that didn't stop Alfred from trying. He placed a part of pants, with a drawstring, and a t-shirt down right next to Luca. He looked at them, before looking up at Alfred.

Alfred smiled and pointed at the clothes, and then at Luca, before sitting back down. Luca snatched the clothes and ran into the bedroom to put them on.

'Ah... Okay then...' That actioned kind of confused Alfred, but he wasn't going to bother asking.

"Where's-" Alfred jumped in surprise. "I... I'm sorry?"

"I wasn't scared! I was just surprised, is all! I haven't heard anyone talk in a while, yet... What do you want?"

"I was just wondering where Luca is?"

"Oh... He's in the bedroom, getting changed."

"Getting changed?" Ludwig repeated.

"Yep. I gave him some pants and a shirt to wear."

Ludwig's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Did you, now?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all." Ludwig went into his bedroom, to find Luca, hugging his knees on the bed. "Luca, I made some dinner for you." Luca looked up at him and nodded.

"You really didn't have to do that, for me. I could have handled it myself."

"No, that's fine... I really don't like it when other people are using my kitchen, actually."

"Oh. Well... Thank you."

"You are welcome. You deserve it."

"A... Are you going to watch me eat? S-Sometimes... My actually master would force me to eat, even when I'm not hungry anymore."

Ludwig shook his head. "Eat all you want. When you're full, you're full. Just let me know when you're done eating, okay?"

Luca nodded again. "Th... Thank you." He smiled softly. 'This shirt is so big, I might be able to hide a knife in between the hem of these pants...'


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"You can stay in here for the night." Ludwig put Luca down on the bed in the guest room. "Will you be okay, alone?"

Luca nodded his head. "Yes, I'll be okay."

"Okay. You know where the bathroom is, right?" Luca nodded again. "Okay. I'll be in my own bedroom. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" He nodded again. "Alright. Good night."

"Good night, Ludwig..." Ludwig patted his head and left. Luca grabbed the knife he took and hid it in the pillow case, for more comfort for the time being.

Alfred was already trying to sleep, to avoid Ludwig altogether. He didn't understand why he bothered, though. Ludwig would wake him up anyway, if he wanted something.

Ludwig wrapped an arm around Alfred's body. "Are you asleep?" Alfred flinched, making Ludwig smirk. "I don't really understand what is "disobedient" about Luca. I guess his master is really... I don't know."

"I don't really care. I just want to sleep." He groaned when Ludwig groped him suddenly.

"Don't interrupt me."

"I didn't know that you weren't done! L-Let go of me." He winced when Ludwig slapped his ass.

"I don't think that he's an adult, actually. His voice is a bit high pitched, and, well... He looks so young."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Does he look young to you?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe? I guess he DOES look a little young, like he belongs in high school, or something."

"I'll try to get him to talk about his past a little more tomorrow, like how he was sold as a slave originally, and maybe what his master wants from him."

Alfred sighed, finally giving into the conversation. "Do you have to give him back to that man? I mean, whatever his name is, seemed to be nice, I guess. He wasn't too rough, even though you were there to watch and tell him where he's doing wrong."

"Maybe he didn't feed Luca well. Luca was probably sleep and food deprived, which made his instincts take over his reason for action. By the way, I was right. He didn't have a name."

"What?! What kind of parents wouldn't give... I mean, I know that you said that this happens sometimes, but, come on!"

"That's why I want to ask him about his past. Anyway, he seemed really happy to receive a name." Ludwig growled quietly, all of a sudden. "Nevermind... He said that he would get into trouble if he didn't eat everything given to him."

"Maybe the food was gross, or drugged."

"Well, he made it sound like he was given plenty of food. He would just be forced to eat if he didn't finish because he was full, or something."

Alfred shrugged. "Then maybe he DIDN'T get much sleep."

"Maybe. I can't think of anything else it could be, right now. I don't know. I'm a bit tired. I'll probably come up with something that could have caused... Whatever it may be, exactly, in the morning."

"Whatever..." Alfred tried getting comfortable, with the giant arm wrapped around between his waist, and chest. 'Great, now I'M going to be thinking about it...'

aphaphaph

Once he was sure that Alfred and Ludwig were asleep, Luca took the knife and left the room. He quietly opened the door to the bedroom where Alfred and Ludwig were sleeping in. He could hear them snoring lightly.

He snuck right next to Alfred, and lifted the knife above his head.

Alfred, however, felt the change of temperature in the air, and opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw that somebody was standing right in front of him, and screamed when he looked up at who it was, and what he was doing.

Alfred reached up to grabbed both of Luca's arms. "What are you doing?!"

Ludwig woke up with a jump (he wasn't that deep into sleep yet, anyway) when he heard Alfred screaming. "What's wrong?!" He turned around, to see that Alfred was fighting to get Luca away from him. "What the hell are you doing, Luca?!"

"If I kill Alfred, you will only have me! You will have to buy me, and take care of me, so you won't be alone!"

"What?!" Ludwig jumped out of the bed to grab Luca by his shoulders, and throw him on the ground. "What are you saying?!"

"I-If I kill Alfred, then you'll only have me! You won't have to worry about Alfred first, second, or last! Only me!"

Ludwig crouched down to slap Luca's right cheek and to pull on his hair. "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want a psychopath for... Anything, really. Let go of the knife, Luca."

"Psychopath?" Luca started giggling. "I'm just trying to help. You would get way more money off of me. I would love you for giving me love back. I _NEED _YOU!"

"You barely even know me! Let go of the knife, before I snap your head back at an awkward angle!" Luca complied, by simply unclenching his fist. "Alfred."

Alfred snapped to attention again, once he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"There should be some pairs of handcuffs in the dresser, top drawer, next to the door out of the bedroom. Grab a pair for me."

"What?! No! I'm not going to help you hurt-"

"This man tried to kill you! Unless you did something to him that made him hate you... Did you?"

"I don't think so. I just gave him some clothes."

"Then that means that he has serious problems. A psychopath. Dammit, Alfred! This will save both you, and me!"

'Psychopath.' That word ran through Alfred's head a few times. "O-Okay..." He finally complied, fishing out a pair of handcuffs, and tossing them by Ludwig and Luca.

"Thank you." Ludwig forced Luca's arms behind his back, so he could force them together. Luca didn't put up much of a fight. Ludwig stood up and grabbed Luca bridal-style. "Can you get the door?" Alfred nodded and opened the door. "Thanks..."

Luca was set down on the guest bed again. His hands were stilled cuffed together, and this time, Ludwig locked the door. He was surprised that Luca was quiet throughout that.

"Thank you again, Alfred."

"H-He tried to kill me..."

"I know." Germany sat on the bed, and sighed. "I know..."

"Why?"

"Again, he's a psycho." Ludwig leaned over to pick up the knife. "His reason was that I would have to buy him, and spend all of my attention on him, and nobody else."

Alfred's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What?"

"I'm going to tell his master that he should take him to a hospital, or something, if he even cares about Luca."

"Well, if he's hiring you to "break" him, then he probably cares about him at least a little."

"Yeah... But he could just sell him, and buy another one. It would probably be a big circle until someone finally kills Luca."

"Well then... What are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess I'll try to break him to the point where he would be too afraid to do anything without permission. That would at least save a life, or someone's sanity, or something."

"I... Actually agree on that. Would you... I mean, if I can help in any way, I guess... I can."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. We should probably get back in bed."

"Y..." Alfred yawned. "Yeah..."


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Luca was originally sixteen, but, for , I changed it to eighteen... Still mentions pedophilia, in ONE sentence, but BARELY.**

APHAPHAPH

"...Hallo.* I'm Ludwig, the man who has your slave? I am calling to discuss about him..."

"Oh... Oh! Ludwig, hi! How is he doing? He's not broken already, is he?"

"N-Not exactly... Luca-"

"You changed his name? I'm sorry for interrupting. I know that I didn't tell you his name, because I figured that you would give him one, anyway. So, "Luca," huh..."

Ludwig paused for a second. "He... He said that he didn't have a name before..."

"What? Why would he say that? Of course he did! "Alexander" is his birth name, and I never changed it."

Ludwig's eyes widened a bit. "What?!" He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I... I'll call you back..." He hung up the phone kind of suddenly. He ran into the guest room, where "Luca" was still in.

"L-Ludwig!" "Luca" screamed. "I-I'm sorry for trying to kill your slave... Please, don't send me back to him!"

Ludwig sat on the bed with the boy. "Why don't you like him? He seemed to have been kind with Alfred, if not a little rough, plus, he seems to be polite."

"Not with me! He doesn't feed me well, nor does he give me a decent place to sleep!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Luca's" eyes widened. "What?! Why would I lie?!"

"Well, I only have you temporarily, so lies wouldn't have much an effect on me, once you're gone."

"Why can't you buy me?! Please, I want you to buy me!" "Luca" was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I don't buy lying, killing slaves, Alexander."

"Luca's" eyes widened. "Wh-What... Did you just call me?"

"You were born with the name "Alexander," I heard. Now, why do you hate your master?"

"I-I-I..." Alexander looked away. "I don't... "Hate" him, exactly... B-But... He's so, well, old!"

"Really? He looks like he's only in his mid-thirties, at the very, VERY oldest."

"Yeah, but... You're so kind, and attractive. I wouldn't mind spreading my legs out for you any time, as long as I was the only one!"

"How does he feed you?"

"Okay... I guess... Well... He tries to drug me, so I'll be more "compliant," or something... So I usually just refuse to eat anything that he gives me."

"How do you sleep?"

"Well, on the first day, I was about to sleep on a bed, but..."

"But..?" Ludwig tilted his head slightly. 'Oh God, don't tell me... I have a feeling that I already know...'

"Well, I... Choked him. So now, he would chain me to the hard, wooden floor."

"I see..." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. 'This would have been nice to have known before I accepted to take him...'

"I want you to be my "forever master."

Ludwig's eyebrow raised up at the wording. "Why?"

"Because you don't drug my food, you offered me a bed, by my self... Even after I tried killing Alfred. You're good looking, and great in bed. 'Young looking, as well. You don't care if I have clothes on, and you gave me a better name."

"Ah... Well, I can tell him to make life at least a little easier for you. Give you a blanket or something, to sleep on, but what do you mean by, "better name?"

"My parents were bastards. They gave me a name for school, until I was ten, and then they sold me to the slave market. There's a lot of pedophiles out there. Did you know that?"

'He was only ten?' Ludwig was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face through all of this.

"I tried killing each and every one of my masters. Eight years later, I learned not to have as high standards, and started only trying to kill the ones that doesn't appeal to me in looks, and/or personality."

Ludwig covered his face with his hands. "Right... So, um... I'm going to tell your master that you may be sick in the head, and to send you to a hospital, or something. If he won't, than I will."

"The hospital? For what? For not wanting to be raped by men who I don't even know?!"

"Your solution for dealing with people is going straight to killing them! You don't even have a reason to hate Alfred, other than the fact that he takes some of my attention away from you! You're not even my slave, nor will you ever be!"

"But..." Alexander started crying. "But... Didn't you like it..?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it, but I don't want a psychopath around me on a daily basis. Do you need to go to the bathroom, before I call your master, and make lunch for you?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Okay then. I'm going to get Alfred to check up on you, every now and then. I'll be back with your food, eventually."

"O-Okay..." Alexander flinched when he heard the door shut and locked.

aphaphaph

Ludwig picked the phone up again.

"Hello?"

"Hello. It's Ludwig again. Sorry for hanging up last time kind of suddenly. Um... Well, he told me everything. His parents sold him, and he tried killing every master he had, including you... And more recently, my slave, Alfred."

He heard a gasp. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you, but I just... I didn't... Why would he try to kill him, though, and not you?"

"He said that he's attracted to me, and that he wants me to be his master... I'm not entirely sure with that, though. He would probably try to kill me, as well, if I were to buy him."

"Probably... So... Um... Are you calling me to say that you don't think that you can break him? I'm sorry. I'll give you half, because I didn't tell you anything."

"No, that's not it. I think that he should go to a hospital to see what's wrong with his mind. He said that he's fine, and that it only makes sense to want to kill every person who tries to take him by force, but..."

"Well... Yeah. Um... I don't have the money right now, but, i-if you can pay for it until I have the money... I'll even give you extra."

"Alright. Do you want to be there when I commit him?"

"Yes, please. I want to see him. Thank you very, very much."

"I have one more question, actually... A cheaper alternative, though I'm not sure if it would work as well. I could try to break him so much, that he wouldn't want to do anything without permission, anymore. But again, I'm not sure how well that would work. "He wants me," after all."

"I think the hospital would be the best idea."

"Okay. I'm going to feed him, before getting you, and then going to the hospital."

"Again, thank you... I'm sorry for all of the trouble. Thank you."

"It's not a problem! I want to help this poor boy, even if he lied to me so many times..."

"Is... Is um... What is his name... Your slave... Alfred? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"Not at all. Alfred woke up from the heat of the boy just standing in front of him. He grabbed Alexander's wrists and, well, he's pretty strong. He easily took Alexander down, and the knife away from doing any harm."

"Knife?!" Ludwig had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I-I'm sorry... It's just... I'm glad that he's not hurt."

"He's very safe. I'll see you within the hour..."

aphaphaph

Alfred checked on Alexander, who fell onto the floor some time after Ludwig left him. He sighed and placed Alexander back onto the bed, despite his struggling.

He left the room, knowing that he couldn't talk to him, and locked the door again. He sat on the couch and waited for Ludwig to hang up the phone.

"How is he doing?"

"He fell off of the bed, so I picked him up and placed him back on. He was yelling and squirming, but other than that, it wasn't much."

Ludwig sighed. "Okay. I'm going to be committing him into a hospital. Hopefully, they can give him the help he needs. I'll keep the handcuffs on, so you can sit in the back with him, until I pick up his master."

"Okay." Alfred stood up and stretched. "After you drop the man off at his house again, we should, um... Well, we probably should be making more money for Mattie... Marks?"

"Yes, they're called "marks." I'm going to be making lunch. Just continue doing what you've been doing, and check on him every now and then."

"I can do that..."

aphaphaph

350/20,000

Alfred sat in the back with Alexander, like told, and kept a close eye on him. Alexander stared outside of the window with a pout throughout the entire drive.

He looked away, when he saw his master standing outside. Alfred moved to the front seat, so he could sit next to his slave. "W-Wait a second-"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Wh... What?!" Alexander stared at his master in disbelief. "You raped me! You chain me to the floor to sleep!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't try to kill me!"

"And now, I'm going to the hospital for not wanting to be raped?!"

"You're going to the hospital, because your first solution to getting rid of anything, is to kill it. It would have been fine, hospital-wise, if it was only the people who raped you, but you tried to kill Alfred here for no reason!"

"I have a reason!"

"Not a good one."

"You drug my food-"

"Because I'd rather not hurt you when I take you. I don't want to whip you if you fight against me when I try taking you!"

"You don't give me any clothes!"

His master paused for a second to think about that. "Okay, I'll give you that one, but most masters would kill a psychotic man who tries to kill people for his own gain. I'm actually comitting you to a hospital to get some serious help. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Ludwig is kind to me..."

"I can be kind, too! Just... No, nevermind." He sighed and sat back. "I didn't do anything on the day where I bought you. You had no reason to try and kill me then. If this doesn't help, then I'm going to sell you. Someone will kill you someday."

Alexander squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He was going to be killed, if he continued trying to kill what he doesn't like. He was told this by two people, now. If he keeps trying to kill people, than he was going to be killed...

Well, it wouldn't hurt him to try to get better...

APHAPHAPH

"Hallo" - "Hello"


	18. Chapter 18

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**It's implied that America has sex... WITH GIRLS! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig was walking Alfred outside on a leash in a public area. Normally, Alfred would do whatever he could to get away, or at least out of a leash, but this was for Matthew. They were walking around, hoping that someone will stop them and offer them money.

Fortunately, that someone was quite wealthy.

"Is this the famous American slave we all were hearing about?" This strange man tipped Alfred's face upwards.

"It is. Why? Are you interested?"

"I am. He's very pretty." The man looked into Alfred's blue eyes, with his brown ones. It was making the younger of the two a bit uncomfortable. "What's your price?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I have a few girls- three of them. People will buy even half-American slaves for a hefty price. Plus, this one looks strong. If I can get half-Americans to be as strong as he looks, then I would have at least one fighter."

"That would be seven-hundred, each."

The man's eyes widen. "Only that, for a pure American to breed with my girls?"

"Only..?" Ludwig repeated. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one. I know what you're thinking. I inherited a lot of money from my mother... But I've been investing it well, I think. Or, at least, I'm going to."

"You don't... Happen to speak english, do you?"

"Actually, I do! That's how I communicate with my slaves! Anyway, so it's a little over two-thousand. Do you have to watch?"

"Not if you're not going to take him in any way, and he will tell me if you do."

"I won't. I have my own for that. So, should we go, then?"

"Sure... Just don't mentioned that Alfred would give life to another being... I don't think he would be able to take it, not being able to ever see them."

aphaphaph

2,450/20,000

They were walking to the place where the man lives at.

"It's close by. It's a ten minute walk, as the most." The man told them.

"Alfred."

Alfred looked up at Ludwig. "Hm?"

"This man is going to pay for you to have sex with his three female slaves."

"I'm not going to rape anyone!" He hissed.

"Rape?" The man repeated. "No, no. It'll be consensual. Actually, one of them even asked me if I could seek you two out."

"And the other two?"

"Will probably be just as honored! I wouldn't actually force anyone on them. They are mainly there for the company, not sex, farming, or anything else. Well, maybe chores... And cooking."

"Then... Why have three?" Alfred asked, before Ludwig could.

"Splitting the cleaning four ways is a lot easier than one."

"Four?"

"Yeah! I help!" They stopped in front of a giant gate, that was guarding an even more giant home.

"Holy shit..." Alfred muttered under his breath.

The man took out a key to unlock the gate, and push it open with his hands. "Welcome to my home!"

"Will you buy me, please?" Alfred asked, as a joke. Ludwig smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"

The man chuckled. "Actually, I already tried, but the price of you was going higher than all three of my girls put together! I still had to take care of three other people!"

"You were there, then?" Ludwig asked, amazed.

"Small world." Alfred said. Ludwig nodded.

"I'm home, my darlings!" The man cried out when he opened the door to his house. "I found the American!"

One of the three mentioned girls ran into the room once she heard what he just said. Alfred gasped and pointed at her. "You! You were there! I remember you!"

She looked down at her feet. "I remember you, too. We were riding in the same boat for a while..."

"Why didn't you talk to me when I tried to see if anyone else knew English then, huh?"

"Boat?" You two were captured at the same time?"

"Not really... I was already in debt... But I love this place! I haven't eaten so much in my life, before this! Nor have I been able to bathe daily, with clean water, or put on clean clothes every day without having to be nude to wash the ones I already had on!"

"Where are the other two? Or do you want to be first~?"

*THIS PART HAS BEEN CUT OUT, JUST TO BE SAFE! READ THE AWKWARD INTRODUCTION, OR WHATEVER, OF ALFRED AND GIRL, IN THE LINK THAT IS IN THE DESCRIPTION!*

"Um... Right." The man started looking around himself. "Oh! How rude am I?" He held a hand out for Ludwig. "My name is Dieter."

Ludwig took the hand and shook it firmly. "Ludwig."

"I'm sorry. It may take a while. Make yourself at home, while I find the other two. I'll make you a cup of coffee, after I find them."

"You don't have to go through the trouble."

"Relax! You're my guest, and it would be my pleasure. I'll be right back~"

Ludwig watched Dieter literally skip off into the other room. 'I think he meant that he's twelve. Not twenty-one...'

He sighed and took a seat on the couch in the main room... Or what he assumes is the main room. The house was so big, and he was sure that it looped around, making it one big room. Eventually, Dieter came back, with two girls following him.

"Oh, so this is the American's master?" A girl with long, blonde hair, and green eyes asked.

"Yes it is~! This is Monika." He pointed to the girl who just talked. "And she's Gisela."

Gisela nodded. "Hello." She had long, black hair, and blue eyes.

'How did she get her hair so black?' Ludwig asked himself. 'I'm going to have to ask Alfred if it's her natural hair color, later.'

"Oh, coffee! I promised you coffee! I'll be right back!"

"That won't be necessary, Dieter." Monika spoke up. "You know that I can get it for him."

"No, no. Converse with Ludwig until Alfred- the American, finishes. Then you two can fight over who goes next~!"

'What is wrong with this man?!'

Both Monika, and Gisela sat on the seats, which were sitting by the couch. "So, you're the one who bought Ah..."

"Alfred." Gisela finished.

"Alfred. You out-bought our master..."

"It seems so."

"You know, he got this other girl from Mexico instead, because of Alfred being bought. I believe that Alfred is with her right now. Elizabeth."

"Elisa..." Gisela corrected.

"Right. Elisa. I don't know how, but he seems to be able to just tell when a girl is in need."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"Elisa was the only one left in her family. She had to borrow some money, from some... I can't remember, exactly. Foreigners from this part of the world, so she could eat. I guess she was having a hard time finding the right man, or something, as well. Anyway, Dieter bought her, and she's been in the greatest shape of her life ever since."

"She said that she couldn't understand the language, so she never did specify the nationality."

"Well, how about you? How did he "save" you, Gisela?" Ludwig asked, curious to know.

"Hm? Oh. My previous master wouldn't feed me... I don't really want to go into detail, but Dieter saw how malnourished I was, and offered a big price to buy me."

"Ah." Ludwig turned his head to look at Monika. "And, if you wouldn't mind telling me, your story?"

Monika shrugged. "I was poor and couldn't take care of my self. I lost my house, and didn't have anywhere else to go, so I sold my self as a slave. Not having a debt, but having to sell yourself, I guess, gets you treated with a nice bed and food, until you are sold. It was nice, but this is much nicer."

"Even more so, because we're going to be bearing the American slave's children!" Gisela smiled in excitement.

"Well... I may have him breed with a lot of women, and those children will breed with others, and so on, so it may not be a rare thing to have an American slave in a matter of five to sixteen years... Well, half-American, anyway."

"At least we'll be the first." Dieter said, as he walked in with two mugs full of coffee. He set them down on the coffee table, before leaving again. "I'll be right back~"

Ludwig watched him as he left. "He's really just a child, trapped inside of a man's body, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh." Gisela agreed.

Dieter walked in while carrying two more mugs. "Sorry for the wait." He set the coffee down next to the two other mugs.

"Did you wait inside of the kitchen until the coffee was ready?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh-huh. Oh! Cream, I forgot about... Or perhaps you would prefer sugar, instead?"

"Nein.* Black is okay." Ludwig picked up a mug by random. "Thank you."

"No problem! You are my guest, after all!"

Right when Monika and Gisela reached out to grab their mugs, Elisa walked into the room. She was fully dressed, and her hair was in a pony-tail, now, but she was still breathing a bit heavily. Her face was flushed red with both embarassment.

Monika stood up. "I guess I'll go next." She smiled.

'This is very strange...' Ludwig thought to himself. 'It's like a game, but... And Alfred is okay with it.' He started blushing a little in embarrassment. Though, he didn't know what he was so embarrassed about.

aphaphaph

Eventually, Alfred walked into the living room. His face was red, and his hair was still a bit of a mess.

Ludwig stood up. "Are you ready to go home, now?"

"No. I want to live here forever." He yawned a bit. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

"I can give you two a ride, if you'd prefer?" Dieter offered.

"No, we're good. We didn't walk too far from my house. It should only take about a half an hour to get there. Maybe forty minutes."

"Ah, so you want to see if you can sell his body to other strangers, then? I understand." Dieter smiled childishly. Both Alfred, and Ludwig, stared at him for a few seconds.

"Right... Well, it was nice meeting you, Dieter." Ludwig held out a hand for him, who nodded, and took it in his own.

"Same goes for you. Maybe someday, we'll see each other again."

"Maybe. I'll be walking around the same area where we met quite a bit more in the future, so if you need anything, you know where to find me." Dieter smiled and waved at them.

"Bye, now~" Both Ludwig and Alfred waved back, before leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was taking a nap on Ludwig's bed, with all of his clothes on. He was tired, for having sex three times in a row. It didn't help that he was doing most of the work all three times.

Ludwig figured that he would wake up on his own in the middle of night. 'I should probably wake him up, then, when supper is on the table.' Ludig thought to himself, while reading a book that he's been working on.

The door bell rang, and he looked up from his book. He sighed, set the book down, and walked to the front door, which opened right when he unlocked it.

"Hello~!" A tall, cheery man with ash-white hair greeted. He was wearing a scarf, despite it being between spring and summer outside. "Is this the home of American's master?"

"It is... And you are?"

"Ah, how rude of me! I am Ivan Braginski!"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He noticed three others behind the man. "If you're looking to use him, you should come back tomorrow. We got back from a big job for him, so he's very tired, and needs to regain his energy."

"Ah, well... I was actually hoping to buy American off of you."

"Nein.* I'm sorry, but I'm not selling him completely."

"Oh..." Ivan pouted. "That is too bad. Well, could I at least "rent" him, for about a month? I'll even lend you one of mine, for collateral."

"Why would you want to "rent" a slave that you can never own?"

"Ah, well. Family and friends are curious to see if he exists. Also, perhaps maybe I can change your mind, and we will trade, plus extra cash for the American. I am prepared to give you ten-thousand, plus one of two of my slaves in exchange for yours for a month."

Ludwig's eyes widen. "T-Ten... Are you... Serious?"

"Da!"* Ivan cheered. "I am very wealthy man, you see. That's how I have three slaves. One of them even has purple eyes, like mine! But he's not part of the exchange. Too rare."

"Purple..." Ludwig looked up to Ivan's eyes to see if he was joking. "Oh... Yeah, you do... And you found another one with purple eyes? That's amazing. Oh, please, come in." Ludwig stepped back, allowing Ivan, and the other three men to walk inside.

"Thank you. Now then." Ivan placed his hand on the smallest of the other three, and pushed down slightly. The boy started shaking. "This is Ravis, the off-limits one."

"Let me see." Ludwig tilted the shaking boy's chin up, so he could look into his eyes. "Very pretty." He let go, making the boy sigh in relief. "So then..." He looked at the other two.

"U-Um..." The man with the shoulder-length, brown hair cleared his voice. "M-My name is Toris. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Eduard." The tallest of the three males, blond with glasses, said.

"Eduard..." Ludwig repeated, before turning back to Ivan. "Do you need any one of them to break?" All three gasped and started shaking, but Ivan simply smiled.

"No, not at all!"

"Then, I'll take Eduard, for a month."

Eduard's eyes widen a bit. 'He's choosing... Me?'

"Very good~! So then, where's American?"

"I'll go get him." Ludwig left the four in the room to pick up Alfred- quite literally. He lifted the boy's still sleeping body, and carried him into the other room. "His name is Alfred."

"H-He's a heavy sleeper..." Ravis noticed.

"Well, again, he had a big job today, which wore him out."

"He's cute~" Ivan took Alfred into his own arms without any effort. "Wake-up-sleepy-head~" He sang. Alfred opened his eyes slowly, before widening them and jumping out of Ivan's arms.

"Wh-Who the fuck..?! Where-" He looked around. He was still in Ludwig's house.

Ivan giggled. "For a tired boy, he sure has a lot of energy."

Alfred pointed at him. "Who are you, and why were you holding me while I was still asleep?!"

Ludwig sighed. "Alfred, this man is paying me ten-thousand marks- or money- to "rent" you to him."

"Ten..." Alfred's eyes widen. "Ten fucking grand?! What's the catch?!"

"Well, I'm giving up one of my slaves for the month to Ludwig, while I have you."

"I meant for me!"

"Oh, well, I will have to punish you, if you misbehave." Ivan giggled like a child, which creeped both Alfred, and Ludwig, out. "Otherwise, you're just not gonna see Ludwig for a month."

"Ah... Okay then..."

"I will need to have your address, and phone number." Ludwig dug around in a drawer, that was against his wall, for a piece of paper, and a pen.

"Ah, well, my number is..." Ludwig wrote it down rapidly.

"And where you live?"

"I live in Moscow, at-"

"Wait..." Ludwig interrupted him. "Moscow... Russia?"

"Da! The trip isn't THAT far, though, if traffic's good."

"Oh... Kay..." Ludwig placed the piece of paper by his phone. "So... A month, then?"

"Da. I can pay you right now, even."

"Excellent. Well, I guess... Have a safe trip?"

"Wait, wait..." Alfred spoke up. "I'm going to RUSSIA?!"

"Apparently, but you'll be okay, right? There are two others to help you out, if you need it, and Ivan can't, for whatever reason."

"Um..." Alfred looked at the other three, quiet men, for a second. "Okay, whatever. I lack further questions."

"Great! Let's go, then!" Ivan was already starting to leave, but Alfred stopped him.

"Ah, wait, I lied. Will we be staying at a hotel somewhere?"

Ivan shrugged. "Maybe. I know that we'll be stopping at a restuarant somewhere, so we can all eat. That will take time, so we may be stopping at a hotel, but only one. Toris and I both know the way back, so we can take turns driving."

"Okay... Then... Let's go... I... Guess..."

12,450/20,000

APHAPHAPH

(German) "Nein" - "No"

(Russian... Kinda.) "Da" - "Yes"


	20. Chapter 20

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred went into the back of the car. Ivan sat next to him, meaning that Toris was driving. Ravis was sitting in the passenger seat, which made Ivan pout.

"Why won't Ravis sit by Ivan?"

'Why is he talking in third person?!' Alfred asked himself.

Ravis jumped and yelped. "I d-don't want ta-t-to distract you, fr-from getting to know... Alfred?"

"Yeah... How do you know my name?" Alfred asked, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Ludwig m-mentioned it, when you were asleep."

"Don't be silly, Ravis! You wouldn't be distracting me from getting to know Alfred! Besides, I'm sure my shoulder would be a better pillow, than a window."

"I'm not really tired, b-but, okay..." Ravis got out of the car, so he could sit on the other side of Ivan. Toris started the car right then, and started driving away.

Ivan was staring at Alfred, until the younger man noticed his glare. "Can I help you?"

"Nyet.* I was just thinking, I'm pretty sure I know why Ludwig would choose Eduard, now. Normally, when I do these type of things, the person would choose Toris, but not this time. Ludwig chose Eduard, and I guess I understand why, now."

"And... Why is that?" Alfred asked, curious.

"Eduard, out of the three, resembles you the most."

Alfred's eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't think that would matter. He bought me because I'm American. Not because I look good."

"That's the only reason, then?" Alfred shrugged, and then nodded. "Okay. If you really insist that it is..."

aphaphaph

"So... Eduard..." Eduard looked up at Ludwig.

"Yes?"

"I can do whatever I want with you. I can even use you to make me marks. Your master never said that I couldn't."

Eduard coughed at the bluntness. "That's true, but, I doubt that Ivan would live it at all, if I were to work until I make the same amount of money that Ivan bought me for..."

"Right..." Ludwig sighed. "Do you happen to know what that is? The amount of money that he spent on you, I mean."

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's... Okay."

"If... If you don't mind me asking... Why would you want me to make you money?"

Ludwig stared at him for a few seconds, before sitting down on the couch. "Take a seat, and I'll explain the entire thing for you..."

aphaphaph

"You know, Alfred..." Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's leg. "I can make a lot of money with you."

"I'm not raping anybody!" Alfred snapped. Ivan chuckled.

"No, no. I'm not even sure if I'll use you for money, yet. I'm just letting you know ahead of time."

'He's missing some words...' Alfred noticed. "So then, what would you use me for, if not money?"

"Oh, you know... Chores, pleasure, showing off..."

Alfred winced at the word "pleasure." 'He'll probably ask for his money back, if I disobey him.'

"What are you thinking right now, Alfred?"

"Huh?" Alfred took a split second to process what he said. "Oh. Just... Stuff."

"Like~ what?"

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Like... Money, I guess. It's a long story, actually."

"We have a lot of time for long stories."

Alfred sighed. "Well..."

aphaphaph

"Oh, wow... That's... I don't know what that is. Is he okay? Is your brother hurting him?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No, no. He's not like that. He would never hurt someone who is defenseless. He doesn't even really like the idea of having a slave."

"Oh..." Eduard didn't know what else to say.

Ludwig stood up, suddenly. "Have you ever had a German meal, before, Eduard?"

Eduard shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. If you can teach me, though, I can cook them for you, in the future..."

"That won't be necessary. I ask, because I'm curious. It sounds like you're going to have your first one, today."

"Are you sure? I can cook. You don't have to-"

"Really, I don't like it when others uses my kitchen."

"Oh..." Eduard averted his eyes to the floor.

Ludwig grabbed his ahoulder. "Hey, just relax. It shouldn't take too long, so you can just... If you must do something... Um... You can... Make the bed?"

Eduard nodded, and stood up. "Do you not like it when other people clean your house?"

"I-It's not that! It's just that, I have some breakable things, and I can't be sure if just anyone will be careful with them! I'm sure you understand."

Eduard smiled and nodded. "I understand just fine. Now... Where's the bedroom?"

aphaphaph

"Oh, wow. That's quite a story." Ravis nodded in agreement. "He's doing okay, though, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I've been talking to him daily- oh God damn it."

"What?" Ivan asked.

Alfred sighed. "Well, I guess Ludwig will just tell him that I can't talk to him for the month..."

"Oh..."

"Well, it sounds like he's doing just fine."

"Really? Well, that's good. The ten thousand that I gave him must be a big help, then!"

Alfred nodded. "Very much. Thank you very much!"

Ivan giggled. "You are very welcome!"

Ivan was starting to creep Alfred out a bit...

APHAPHAPH

"Nyet" - "No"


	21. Chapter 21

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**I genderbented Belarus, because I'm still an AmeBel fan... But Y!Gallery won't allow any hetero. **

**Natalia, is now Nicolas. Also, Ukraine will be Irunya, because it sounds cool**. I hate Maria (fucking whore! ARGH! JUST. STAY. DEAD! *Pants in anger*) and I'm probably gonna use "Sofia" with something else, someday... Maybe... Fucking... Maria...

APHAPHAPH

"Alfred~" Ivan pushed on Alfred's shoulder to wake him up. "We're here~!"

"Huh?" Alfred sat up. He blinked a few times, before realizing that he was sleeping on Ivan's shoulder.

"We're here." Alfred noticed that the other two males left the car right then. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my siblings, before leaving you to explore. Well, one of them is half, but I treat him like he's completely related to me."

"Half brother?" Ivan nodded.

"Da! One of them is from a mother in Belarus, and the other was from Ukraine. Y'see, my Russian father married a women from Ukraine, and had two kids- me, and my older sister. However, my mother got sick and died shortly after I was born."

"Oh... I'm... Sorry to hear that." Alfred couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if HIS mother died while he was still so young.

"Don't be. I never knew her. A few years later, he met a woman from Belarus, and had a son with her. Well, shall we go inside? They're waiting to see you."

"Yeah." Alfred got out of the car, but waited for Ivan, before walking towards the large house. 'Holy shit... And I thought that one man with the three girl's house was big.' He tried to hide his amazement from Ivan, though. "So um... That makes you only half Russian, and half Ukrainian."

"Da, but I was born and raised in Russia." Ivan took Alfred's hand, and walked towards his house.

"You say "da" a lot..." Alfred noticed.

"That's because "da," is "yes," but in Russian."

"Oh..."

"We're home~!" Ivan suddenly said, while walking into his house. "And I have the American with me!"

"Welcome home!" A girl with ash-white hair, with a yellow bandana in it, came in, but that's not what Alfred first noticed about her. Not by a long shot.

'HOLY SHIT! And I thought this house was big! I wouldn't mind being HER- WHAT AM I THINKING?!'

"Alfred, this is my older sister, Irunya, and my younger brother behind her, Nicolas."

"N-Nice to meet you. I'm Alfred Jones." 'Wait a second... There was someone behind her?!' That "someone," Nicolas, ran up to them and clung onto Ivan's arm, while glaring at him.

"Nicolas, be nice to our guest!" Irunya said.

"Guest?" He's just another slave who's going to be taking up big brother's time."

"What?!" Alfred snapped. "Excuse me, but it's not like I asked for this!" Nicolas growled and squeezed Ivan's arm.

"Listen to your big sister, Nicolas. I won't like it if you are mean to Alfred." Ivan told him. Nicolas scoffed and looked away from Alfred.

'I can already tell that I'm just going to LOVE it here...'

Alfred didn't understand why he was there, if Nicolas was going to literally be clinging onto his brother the entire time. Ivan looked anything but pleased. Alfred could tell that he wanted his little half brother off of him.

"Nicolas, I can't exactly cook if you're going to hold me like that..." Ivan, by this point, was literally trying to wave Nicolas off of him.

"Why don't you get the brown haired loser and the violet-eyed kid to do it for you?"

"Well, I was actually hoping to cook with Alfred, and maybe get to know him a bit better."

'Don't bring me into this!'

"I can help you, instead!"

Ivan sighed. "Um... You can help set up the table, then? Or, you can help by chopping vegetables with Toris."

"Why would I want to do that?" He hissed.

"You just offered to help! I guess you can come with us to get groceries. I want to bring Alfred along, so he can see Russia, as well, and maybe Irunya."

"Why can't we do anything by ourselves anymore?!"

'Because you're a crazy man who's obsessed with the idea of being married to your BROTHER!' Ivan thought to himself.

'Do I want to know why he said "anymore?"' Alfred wondered. 'Probably not.' He sighed. "I would want to see more of Russia, actually. I didn't get to see much of it, because I was sleeping most of the time in the car, anyway."

"See? This trip would benefit all of us!"

"Not me."

"Do you want to stay here instead?"

Nicolas sighed. "Let's just go already..."

aphaphaph

Alfred, Ivan, Irunya, and Nicolas, were walking to their destination, which wasn't what Alfred expected, exactly. Ivan was writing down what he needs for whatever he was planning on making. Nicolas was falling behind, which made Alfred believe that he was getting tired.

"Are you okay, Nicolas?" He asked. Nicolas glared at him with a tired, yet angry look in his eyes. "Alright. I'm sorry for asking." He said, sarcastically.

"I'm not weak... And besides, I have big brother to protect me if anything bad happens..."

Alfred shrugged and kept on walking in between Irunya and Ivan. Alfred was noticing changes in the neighborhoods, the further away from their home they were getting. Irunya started getting clingy to Ivan, and talked to him in a language he doesn't understand.

"Ivan, I'm getting a weird feeling from this neighborhood, and at this time of the day..."

"It should be alright. If anything happens, I'll protect you. Of course I will."

Alfred decided to look behind him to check on Nicolas again, but he wasn't there. 'Did he fall too far behind?' He turned around completely and started running back.

"Alfred?!" He heard Ivan say, but he didn't pay any attention to the voice. He didn't have to run far before he heard Nicolas' yelling in an alleyway.

Nicolas was being mugged by some strange man with a broken glass bottle. Alfred's first instinct was to tackle the man to the ground. The surprise attack made the man drop his bottle.

"Go get Ivan!" He screamed. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol from the man.

"I could have taken care of him myself!"

'HOW RUDE!' Alfred had to wrestle with the guy to keep him down. "Just do it!"

"No need." The two men turned to see Ivan and Irunya. "What happened?"

"This man was trying to mug me for money. Alfred tackled him before I could even take my knife out."

'...What did he just say? A knife..?'

"Well, all is taken care of now, without any bloodshed. I'll call the police, and they can take care of this man."

Nicolas clung onto Ivan's arm, once again, and pouted. "Um... I... Guess I should thank you..." A light shade of pink dusted his face. "Even if I COULD handle it on my own..."

aphaphaph

Hours later, and Alfred was in bed. 'Had you ever had vodka, Alfred~?' Well, he has now. He had three shots, before he decided that it was probably enough. His head was swimming.

He figured that everyone else was actually getting drunk. He was just glad that they weren't going to force him into anything more. He kept on playing the event that happened earlier that day over and over in his head.

'I was like a super hero just then!'

The door was opened in the middle of his thoughts. He looked, fully expecting Ivan, but instead, an obviously drunk Nicolas came in.

"I don't think I thank you properly..." He said, in a drunken slur.

"No thanks is needed. Though, I would appreciate it if I um... I get some sleep."

"I wanna thank you properly..." He repeated, while slowly taking off his clothes.

"Oh, um..." Alfred's face flushed a nice shade of pink. If there was ever a hot man for a guy like him, Nicolas was the one, and now that he was stripping for him... Alfred didn't know what else to think of such a thing in his current mental state.

"What's wrong? Do you not want me?" Nicolas pouted. The way he pouted, however, was so... Cute.

"No- Yes- I mean... It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"I, um..." Before he could even answer, vodka-tasting lips were on his own. It was weird, but he felt himself responding. He felt that he wanted Nicolas, but he quickly blamed that on the alcohol. He figured that it was probably as consensual as it would get, for the rest of his life, though.

He dominated the begging man, that night...


	22. Chapter 22

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig and Eduard were stripping their clothes off for bed. It was day two of Eduard being there. Ludwig watched Eduard take his own clothes off.

"Eduard, are you used to being taken in bed?"

Eduard froze. His face was turning a light shade of pink. "Um... S-Sort of... Why?"

Instead of answering with words, Ludwig hugged him and trailed kisses from his chin, down to his neck. He cupped his hand over Eduard's boxer-covered groin area, making him gasp.

"If you cooperate, I'll make you feel equally as good."

Eduard shivered. "Of course..." He whispered. Ludwig smirked against his neck. He slowly led the blond man to the bed. Eduard let himself be pushed onto his back, so Ludwig could explore his body with his own tongue.

Ludwig's favorite spot to stop at, was at Eduard's nipples. Swirling his tongue around the pinkish nubs brought out the most noise of excitement from Eduard's mouth.

'It's very nice, having a submissive man in my bed, but it also feels weird. He came submissive. I didn't have to do any work on him to make him this way...'

His mouth trailed further down, until he reached the hem of Eduard's boxers. He used his thumb to pull those down, so he could see what Eduard had to offer.

"You're already half hard for me. I'm flattered." He took the head into his mouth, making the other man squeak and grab two fist full of the blanket under them.

"Ivan!" He moaned. Ludwig stopped what he was doing, before chuckling in his throat, and continuing. 'Oh God... I just... Oh God! I can't think...' Eduard thrusted into Ludwig's mouth, to get more of it.

Ludwig pulled back, which made Eduard thrust into the air from the sudden loss of pleasure. "By the way, it's Ludwig. Not Ivan."

Eduard's cheeks turned a bright red, and he looked away to avoid looking at the other man. "I know. I'm sorry." Ludwig chuckled and cupped his face in one large hand.

"Don't be. I understand. Now, I would suggest that you turn around, on your stomach."

"But... It will hurt, without preparation."

"Of course it would. That's why I'm going to use lubrication. It makes it easier for both of us to enjoy this."

Eduard nodded and flipped over onto his stomach. Ludwig's eyes widen when he saw his back. It was marked more than he ever marked anyone's slave before, but he didn't say anything about it. 'That's probably how he's so obedient...'

Eduard waited. He didn't bother to look at what Ludwig was doing, or at what was going to be inside of him. He just waited, and thought to himself. 'This is Ludwig. This isn't Ivan...'

He couldn't help but to moan when he felt two fingers, coating lubricant inside of him. He relaxed almost immediately. He wasn't as used to this as he wanted to be.

"I'm just going in. I won't shove in, but I won't stop for you, either." He lowered himself into Eduard, who gasped and arched his back when Ludwig slowly pushed into him.

"Ludwig..." Eduard moaned in a whisper. Ludwig chuckled softly into his ear.

"There you go..."

Eduard gasped in pleasure when his prostate was hit. "Ludwig, please..."

It was fun for Ludwig, having an obedient slave for a change. "Please," what?" He thrusted his hips forward, making Eduard yelp.

"Please, buy me!" He stopped. Eduard turned his head away and groaned. 'Why did I SAY that?!'

"I can't, right now."

"I know... A-After Ma..." He took a second to think of the name he was looking for. "Err... Um... Alfred's brother. Once he's home... I can make you money, give you pleasure... Whatever you want me to do, without me being defiant."

Ludwig pulled out. Eduard whined in protest and thrusted his hips upwards in the air. "Why would you want me to buy you?"

"Ivan... Is a horrible man, when he wants to be. He tortured me until I gave in to even the most horrible of his demands, and then he got bored of me. He rarely takes me in bed, and he only uses me otherwise for a little less than half of the cooking, and if he has any electronics needing repairing."

"I already have Alfred. I do not need another slave."

Eduard swallowed some saliva. "Then please, PLEASE, don't tell Ivan that I asked you such a question."

"That much, I can do."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Do you... Want me to continue?"

"I'm the slave. You don't have to ask..." His face turned a light red. "B-But... Y... Yes..."

"Then, I will." Ludwig towered over Eduard's body again.


	23. Chapter 23

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ivan stared at the two naked men on one of his many guest beds. Nicolas was sleeping on Alfred's chest, with his arms sprawled out lazily. He almost couldn't believe it.

His little half brother.

His clingy, obsessive, easily annoyed, little half brother, who wants to marry his older half brother... Had his arms wrapped around another man's neck.

And they were both naked. Which means that Nicolas probably wasn't a virgin anymore, either.

Maybe. Assuming he was before. Ivan doesn't know. He only assumes.

(Because, like Hell was he going to have sex with his half-brother. Unthinkable.)

He felt like celebrating.

"Wakey-uppy, little love birds~!" He sang out.

Nicolas woke up first. He was holding his head and groaning. "Why does my head fucking hurt... 'Not to mention..."

"Do you want me to get you a pill, Nicolas?"

"That would be great..." He groaned again. Ivan's footsteps were like a bag of cinder blocks, falling on concrete, in front of a megaphone. 'Why does my ass hurt as w...' His eyes snapped open. In front of him, was a naked, still sleeping Alfred. Realization kicked in just then. "Oh my God!" He screamed.

Alfred jumped in shock. "What's going on?!"

"DAMMIT, DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM?!"

Alfred stared at the man, who was still lying on him. He soon realized that they were both completely naked, and his face heated up from the memory of last night.

"What... Was I even thinking, last night?!"

"Um... Something about wanting to "thank me properly."

"I can't fucking..." Nicolas got off of Alfred and turned his back on him.

"It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Both of their faces flushed beet red at this point. 'Still, that WAS my first time, doing it in the ass... WHAT AM I THINKING?!'

Ivan walked in again, which embarassed Alfred even more. "Good morning, you two~!" He chirped and set two pills and a glass of water on a side table. "I'm sure you two wouldn't mind sharing the same glass of water for your headache pills, right?"

Alfred stared at Ivan, wide-eyed and mouth agape in disbelief. "Why are you so happy about this? It doesn't... I mean, we were both drunk...ish... I was buzzed, at least..."

"That's actually a really good question. I was saving myself for you, and you know that, big brother! I broke my promise, so... Why are you so happy?"

Russia scratched the back of his neck. "Well... That's... Going to take a while to explain, and breakfast is getting cold, so... After we eat, okay? I promise I'll explain then."

"Okay..."

"Take your pills, and meet me downstairs."

"Thanks for the pill." Alfred said. He was about to take it, but he stopped himself. "Your hangover is probably worse than mine."

Nicolas grunted, and took his pill, before getting dressed, and leaving without another word. Alfred had to put on the clothes he wore yesterday.

'I completely forgot to bring a pack of clothes!'

Downstairs now, Ivan's smile haven't left his face. In fact, Alfred swear that it even stretched out further. (As if that was possible.) Ravis and Toris also looked pleased.

'Did the air get a little thinner, in this place?' Alfred asked himself.

"Sit down and eat, Alfred~!"

He noticed that the only available seat, was between Ravis, and... Nicolas. He was looking away from Alfred. He hesitantly sat in the empty seat and started cutting his food up into little pieces. Ivan stared at him while he was doing this for about thirty seconds.

"Aren't you going to eat, Alfred? It's not drugged, if that's what you're thinking."

Alfred snapped out of his own little, awkward world. "Hm? Oh, no, it's not that. 'Sorry..." He brought a fork full of food (he didn't know what it was) to his mouth. "Holy shit... This is... Amazing."

"Thank you." Toris said, in a meak tone of voice. "I made it special. Speaking of which, do you enjoy the food, Nicolas?"

He was fully expecting a grunt, or a rude remark from Nicolas, but instead, he got a "Yeah" with Nicolas eating small, bite-size pieces of the food. Toris tilted his head.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

Nicolas' face heated up when he heard Toris say that. "I'm always pale. I was born pale."

"Now you look red. Are you sure you're not sick? Alfred, you look completely red, too!" Ivan giggled at Toris' out of character obliviousness.

"I'm sure they're okay. It was probably too warm for them last night, and they're still feeling the heat of the comfortable bed, and the upstairs bedroom."

Nicolas stood up right then. "I'm done. Please excuse me." He left the dining room, and then foot steps could be heard going up the stairs.

"Is everything alright? Did you carry a bug here from Germany?" Toris asked, seriously concerned, now.

"I..." Alfred stood up as well. "I'm gonna check on him. I'll be right back..." Alfred left the dining room, as well.

"Should I give them cold medicine?" Toris wondered.

"No. They're completely fine~!"

"By the way, Ivan, um... I've noticed that you're very happy today..." Toris shot him a look of disbelief.

'Why do you always say the wrong things-'

Ivan chuckled, but the dangerous aura that usually hangs around him, wasn't there. "I don't think Nicolas will be clinging on to me, or begging me to marry him, any more~!"

"What makes you say..." Then, it hit Toris, hard in the face. "Oh my God..." His crush... The one that he's been going after for years, ever since Ivan bought him, has... "No, no, no... That didn't happen. That couldn't have... He said that..."

"Did you finally figure it out? They both were at least a little drunk."

"Yeah, but... Nicolas has been drunk before- lots of times before! But he never went after anyone, besides, well..."

"Ah!" Russia suddenly chimed out loud. "I think I know what it was! You see, Nicolas has become obsessed with me, ever since I saved him from some bad people when we were little. Alfred saved him last night, from a drunk loser. Even though Nicolas could probably take care of himself against drunk losers, the act of bravery against a person with weapon, surprised him, in good way! Plus, alcohol probably influenced him to, well..."

Toris sighed in relief. "But, that doesn't actually mean anything. It was probably just a one-night-stand."

"I don't know about that." Toris' heart stung a little. "The infatuation he has for me was instant. He probably just needs a little push, now, to fall completely for Alfred."

"But he can just as easily get out of it, right?"

"Probably, but I'll burn your insides, if you even try."

Toris yelped quietly, and started shaking. "'W-Wouldn't think of it..."

"Good~!"

aphaphaph

Alfred knocked on the door to the room they were in the night before. "Nicolas?" He didn't get an answer. He slowly opened the door, to see if anyone was inside. Nicolas was sitting on the bed, while staring at the ground. "I just wanted to apologize, for last night."

"What about it? I was the one who seduced YOU."

"Yes, but... I mean, I was kind of aware of what was happening, but I still... We still..."

"If we sober, would you still have done it?"

"Why would you ask me that question?"

"Just answer it." Annoyance was detected in his tone.

"Well, um..." Alfred's face heated up again. "I-I dunno... Maybe... Maybe not... I would have to get to know you, first."

"Okay... So um... I was born and raised in Russia, but my mother wanted me to learn Belarusian, so I did. I am fluent in four languages- Russian, Belarusian, Ukrainian, and English..."

Alfred's eyes widen a little. "That's amazing!"

"I don't like it when people are obviously hitting on me, especially Toris. My father and mother are in Belarus. My favorite color is violet. I am nineteen years of age..."

"Really? I'm also nineteen right now. My birthday's actually on America's independence day."

"Really? Wow... Um... My birthday is on the twenty-fifth of August. I enjoy reading the daily newspaper. I carry a knife around, to guard me from, say, drunk idiots. I have been trying to marry Ivan for years, now."

"Wait- what?!" Alfred interrupted him. "Ivan... Your BROTHER?! Even if he's only your half brother, he's still your blood! I have a twin brother, which is probably the closest brothers can be, but..."

"You have a twin brother? So that makes two birthdays on America's independence day."

"Well, no, actually... He's older than me by a few minutes. He was born before midnight, where I was born after."

"Really?! Wow, that's... What are the chances?"

"I know- wait a second, no... Incest, that's... Marrying your half brother, that's called incest! Incest is... Is it even legal here? Why do you want to marry your brother?!"

"He saved me from a group of bad people. He gave me this jacket." He lifted up his arms. "He's so strong, and handsom."

"Like your father, I'm sure?"

"Ye..." Nicolas froze to think of something, ANYTHING, to say. "Um... Well... It's not legal here, but it is in Belarus..."(1)

'That's what I thought.'

"Uh, anyway..." He cleared his voice. "My eyes are a violet.(2) I'm about five foot, five,(3) in the American metrics system. My mother's maiden name is "Arlofskaya..."

Alfred raised his hands, as if to say "stop." "Okay, okay!" He sighed and placed his hands at his sides. "We have an entire month to get to know each other. You don't have to rush everything right now. Let me tell you a few things about me."

"Okay."

"Let's see... I guess I'll start with the basics. My favorite food are hamburgers. I'm actually half-Canadian, but I was born and raised in America. Texas, to be exact. This stupid hair that's sticking up..." He fingered the 'antennae' on his head. "I've tried everything, even cutting it off, but my hair STILL stands up! I also have a football scholarship."

"You were in college?" Nicolas asked, amazed. "Why are you here, then?"

"Um..." Alfred looked away. "I'll tell you, some other time... Maybe. We still have an entire month, after all. I do have one question, though, if you don't mind me asking."

"If I don't like it, than I won't answer."

"Fair enough. Um... You look a bit like your brother and sister. Did your father have white-ish hair, and purple eyes?"

Nicolas' eyes widen slightly in amazement. "He does, actually, but I have some qualities from my mother, as well."

"Like what?"

"Like my nose. In fact, Ivan's the only one who has my father's nose. He's the only one who resembles father. Except, his mother was pretty tall, before she gave birth to Irunya... But our father grew fairly tall, after she gave birth..."

"So... It could be either way..."

"I guess... Um... Well, I don't know his mother, so I can't really say. I only saw a picture of his mother when Irunya was only a toddler."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure she was beautiful, if she made two beautiful children with the help of your father."

"What do you mean by "beautiful childREN?!" Are you after Ivan?!"

"No! Nononono! It's not like that! There's a more beaufiul man- er, I mean... Um..." Alfred cleared his voice. "I just... I was just saying."

"More beautiful man?" My God, Alfred. Stop talking in riddles." Nicolas said sarcastically.

"I-I could be talking about anyone! M-Maybe Ludwig, or the brown hair man downstairs..."

Nicolas scoffed. "You mean Toris?"

"Y-Yeah, him... Listen, I'm still hungry, so..."

"I... Right... I should probably eat, too... Even though it's probably cold by now."

Alfred shrugged. "Oh well, if it is..." Both men hurried back down the stairs and into the kitchen...

APHAPHAPH

(1) I can't look it up right now, but this is MY AUie world, so I'm just gonna assume... For Belarus' sake... I guess..?

(2) The Nyo!Belarus picture had like a greyish light brown tint to the eyes, but why not just keep the violet?

(3)Orignally, she's five foot three, buuut guys tend to grow taller once they get older, where girls are, and I'm quoting my doctor on this- "supposed to stop growing once they get their period." Apparently, my body didn't get the memo. (5'8" and still growing at age twenty!)


	24. Chapter 24

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig curled Eduard's hair in between his fingers while reading. Eduard was resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. This is what he was asked to do, and he wasn't about to disobey. He was about to fall asleep, but the phone rang, and he jumped in surprise. Ludwig chuckled softly at him and marked his page.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just the phone." He said in a sarcastic concerned tone. Eduard didn't dare to talk back to him. He just looked away when he felt his face heating up. He got off of Ludwig's shoulder so Ludwig could get up.

Ludwig placed the phone by his face. "Hallo?"

"Oh good, you are home~! It's Ivan! How's Eduard treating you?"

"Oh, Ivan!" Eduard perked up at that name. "He's wonderful! I've never even temporarily had one so tamed before."

"That's great! I have a BIG offer for you dealing him! Okay, so..." Ivan took a deep breath. "I will pay off any debt that Alfred has, including whatever Matthew needs to go home and stay immune to slavery. PLUS, I will let you keep Eduard!"

'Is he serious?!' Ludwig couldn't think of what would POSSIBLY make Ivan offer him all of THAT, for ONE boy, besides the fact that the boy is American. "...Why?"

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to explain." Ivan paused to take anotehr deep breath. "So, I have a half brother. I saved him from "bullies" when we were younger. Ever since, he's been trying to marry me-"

"Was?!"* Ludwig interrupted. 'Did I hear that right?'

"Yes, I know. I only love him as a brother. Anyway, Alfred saved him from a drunk man a few nights ago. Yes, my brother could have saved himself, but Alfred went out of the way to tackle this guy, who had a weapon, with only his clothes to defend him. They drank a little, and that resulted in drunk sex. Even when Nicolas- my half brother- got drunk in the past, he would only go after me."

'What is he implying..?'

"I even have a slave who is so infatuated with him, that he tries and tries again to go out with him, even though Nicolas breaks his limbs."

"Okay, so... Alfred..."

"Yes, see... Even the day after, they have been getting along, amazingly enough. I think, if they're pushed in the right direction, they can actually make it as a couple. Even maybe marry! Marry each other! Not me!"

"So you want to buy Alfred, so your brother would leave you alone, and maybe een marry someone who ISN'T you..."

'Wait a second... Did I hear correctly?' Eduard had to think about Ludwig's words over and over again. 'No... That's... No.'

"Pretty much."

"Um, well... I'm a... I'm sorry, but..."

"But why not?! You HAVE to take my offer! Do you want more money for whatever?! YOU GOT IT! And I thought that Eduard was wonderful! I'm BEGGING YOU! PlEASE!"

Ludwig had to pull his phone away, until it was quiet for a few seconds. "...Are you done?"

"Is Eduard not good enough? I'll give you Toris, and even Ravis, my purple-eyed little boy!"

"R... Really? How bad is it, really?"

"Words, in any language, can't describe it... It's just... Well, do you have a sibling?"

"Actually, I do... An older brother." Ludwig sighed. 'I REALLY don't like where this is going.'

"Well, imagine your little brother trying to break his limbs, and/or kill Alfred, or ANYONE who gets close to you, because... Well, they're close to you. Also, imagine if he was, quite literally, clinging to your back and scaring off anyone who's even around me- I-I mean, you."

'Does Nicolas really..?'

"Now, imagine that your brother FINALLY found somebody else, who he loves, and that person loves him back. Three people are happy, and no one dies in the end!"

'Wow... I... I really don't want to say "no" to this, but, it's not all about him...' He sighed. "I'm sorry. Your slaves are all already broken. I can't really take pride in that. However, if I were to break Alfred, THAT would be something to be proud about. Maybe, if I were to break him, I will think about it."

"But it's because he's strong, and brave, that my brother is attracted to him! You can buy another slave with the extra money I would be giving you."

"Um... I'll... I'll think about it... Okay?"

Ivan sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you Ludwig! I hope to talk to you, soon!"

"Yeah... I'll talk to you soon." Ludwig hung up and quickly turned around on his heel. "Tell me about Nicolas."

"Wh... What was he saying?"

"Tell me about his half brother, and I'll answer that question..."

aphaphaph

'He's been infatuated with me for so long... Both me, AND Alfred told him that he's my blood, and that I don't love him THAT way, but... It may not even work... Oh, I know!' Ivan smiled to himself and walked around the house in search of Alfred.

Alfred reading one of his few books he had in English. He walked in, while practically singing his name. "Alfred~! I need to see you~!"

Alfred's skin paled a little. "Y-Yeah... Just let me get to a good stopping place..."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." He sat in an empty seat, until Alfred put the book down. "Is that a good book?"

Alfred shrugged. "It's interesting, at least. 'Something to do. I really prefer comic books, though."

"Really? I'm afraid that I don't have any of those, not even in Russian. Follow me, please~!"

Alfred nodded and followed Ivan upstairs, and across the long hallway. He saw Nicolas on the way, but he wasn't sure if he saw Alfred. Ivan also noticed him, and smirked.

Ivan locked the door, once Alfred was inside of his room. "I think you understand what I want with you." Alfred nodded and sat on the bed. He stared at the floor, while waiting on Ivan. '"Not broken?" Does he act different, when his brother isn't involved?'

"You know what? I think you would just look beautiful with blood on you..." Ivan walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a whip. 'I hope this works...'

Alfred's eyes widen, and he backed away. "Wa-Wait! People probably won't pay money, o-or at least, not as much money, if my body is scarred! Ludwig would be furious!"

Ivan tested the whip out in the air. It made a loud "crack," which made Alfred yelp and jump. "He said that I can do ANYTHING to you. This is what I want to do~!"

"But my brother- you can't... It would take longer for him to get home, if at all... Pah-Please... I-I'll do anything... I-I'll even cut myself. At least it would fade. P-Please!"

Ivan only smirked and practically jumped on Alfred. He tried taking his pants off, despite Alfred's screaming of "No," "Stop," "You can't..." He eventually got them off, along with his boxers.

"Big brother!" Nicolas screamed from outside of the door. "Let him go, big brother!" He started banging on the door.

'It's working~!' He smirked. "Why should I do that, Nicolas? Ludwig DID say that I can do WHATEVER I wanted with the boy."

"Because... Just... Do it!"

He chuckled. "Da, I DO plan on "doing it," eventually."

"Not with him!"

'That's it~!' Ivan held back the giggles that were bubbling up in his throat. "So~, you are saying that I can do whatever I want with ANYONE ELSE?"

"I... No... I meant... I want you to do it, with me, instead... Open this door, already!"

'Sure you do.' He chuckled childishly on purpose, and tilted his head, as though Nicolas could see him. "But I don't want you that way. You're my BLOOD, brother! Half or not! I love you, but I can never love you like a, well, lover."

"I know, but..." Nicolas started banging on the door again. "I love you, and I want to get married..." He finally punched the doorknob out of the door, and got in. Both Alfred, and Ivan, yelped, when he saw a doorknob flying across the room.

"Not again!"

"Don't worry, I'll replace it." Nicolas looked at Alfred for a split second, before looking away when he saw that the boy was half naked. "D-Don't hurt Alfred, okay? He's... He's not yours, and he can't steal you away from me if he goes back."

"What?" Alfred snapped. "I am NOT trying to steal Ivan away from you!"

Nicolas' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I already told you, didn't I? There's another, more beautiful man in this house, and he's fun to talk to, too! It's so much fun, that I look forward to having something to talk to you about, so we can have a long discussion about that thing!"

Nicolas' cheeks turned a bright pink. "Except you tend to go off topic, a lot."

"You know something about his personality~!" Ivan chimed in.

"Big brother... Ivan..." Nicolas sighed. "I... I know what you are trying to do."

'Oh crap! Shit... Shit!' "What... Do you mean..?"

"You're trying to get rid of me! But... You're trying to get rid of me, by making me happy with another man. That just confuses me, and makes me love you even more!"

"Wait a second..." Alfred looked at Nicolas, then Ivan, before looking at Nicolas again. "...What?" He looked up at Ivan, again. "Really?"

"Da. I even tried to convince Ludwig to let me pay off your debt, so you can be free to talk to Nicolas, and make him happy."

"Wow... You... Are a very loving brother."

"Of course. I love my family, but only as family."

"Um, so... What... Did Ludwig say?" Alfred asked. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"He said "no" a few times, before finally saying "I'll think about it." He didn't sound too sure, though... I even offered him all three of my slaves, plus some extra money."

"Are you really that annoyed with me?" Nicolas asked in disbelief.

"It's not that! Alfred is the only other human being in the world that you can be comfortable with talking to, and well... Being with, altogether."

"But... He's just a slave..." Alfred cringed at that word.

"Right now, he is, but just say the word, and I'll try anything I can to make sure he's free. I'll at least try to convince Ludwig to let you visit him, in the mean time."

"I... When you say that, it just makes me love you even more! You are willing to do SO much to make me happy... How can I not love you more than I already did?"

'Oooooh crap.' Ivan paused to think of something to say. "U-Um... Do you want to talk to Alfred about it, alone?"

Alfred cleared his voice. "Actually... I kind of... I mean, I don't want say that I want to go out with Nicolas, and then become free; but once I am, I realize that I don't love him..."

Nicolas' eyes widen. His heart stung a little. 'Why did it... I don't...'

"I mean, it will be great if I DO love him, eventually, but I just don't want to say that I do to get free. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, here?"

Ivan nodded. "I think so. That's why I would try to convince Ludwig to let Nicolas visit you. It's so you two can get to know each other, better. I'll even give you my phone number, so if you really want to continue talking to him, you may."

Alfred smiled softly. "I can do that. I would love to do that!" Nicolas couldn't help himself, and he smiled slightly.

"I think I would like that, too... To be completely honest. I have so many unanswered questions about America, and Texas."

"Then it's settled! I'll write my number down for Alfred, and then I'll write down directions for Nicolas~!"

'Did he forget about doing anything with me?' Alfred wondered. 'I'm still half-naked...'

APHAPHAPH

"Was" - "What"


	25. Chapter 25

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was going back to Germany. He was sitting next to Nicolas in the back seat, who was in the middle, with Ivan sitting to his right.

"So, Alfred, are you excited to see Ludwig, again, after not seeing him for a month?" Ivan asked him.

Alfred shook his head. "No. Not at all. In fact, I wouldn't have done any of this, if it weren't for my brother."

"Oh..." Nicolas pouted.

"U-Uh, but..." Alfred looked out the window. "B-But I am glad that I did, though... I got to meet my first pretty-boy."

"What? "Pretty-boy?" Nicolas asked.

"It's an expression, though, I think it's used more for men who looks kind of like girls, maybe... It's not an American expression, I don't think."

"So, kind of like Toris?" Ivan asked in a cheerful tone. Toris pretended to not have heard him, and continued driving.

"I guess... I was actually talking about Nicolas at first, though." Toris' breath hitched.

Nicolas looked away, blushing. "Wh-What?"

"Who did you think I was going to say?" Alfred couldn't help the blush spreading across his face, as well.

"Toris!" Ivan yelled. Toris gasped and shoved his foot against the brake, making everyone in the car move foward.

"T-T-Toris..." Ravis stuttered. "A-Are you o-okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, I mean... I didn't see the street light. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! Just, pull over when you can, okay?"

"Are you okay, Toris?" Alfred asked, but he didn't get an answer. The car was soon pulled over, and Toris, Ravis, and Ivan all got out of the car. "What's going on?"

"Well, Toris has a bit of an annoying crush on me. I don't know why, but when you were flirting with me, I guess he heard it, and didn't pay attention to th-" Nicolas had to stop when Toris was back inside of the car, in the passenger's seat.

This time, Ivan was the one in the driver's seat, and Ravis was sitting next to Nicolas. Nicolas started drawing on Alfred's leg with one of his fingers. He drew the same thing over and over again, before Alfred figured out what he was doing.

"Oh..." He whispered. 'It's an H..." Nicolas continued "writing" on his pants.

'H-E' Pause. 'A-L-S-O' Pause. 'H-A-S' Pause. 'E-M-O-T-I-O-N-A-L' Pause. 'P-R-O-B-L-E-M-S.'

Alfred started "writing" on Nicolas' pants to reply. 'O-H-I-D-I-D-N-T-K-N-O-W.'

'H-O-W, C-O-U-L-D, Y-O-U-? Y-O-U, W-E-R-E, I-N-F-L-U-E-N-C-E-D, B-Y, I-V-A-N T-O, T-A-L-K, T-O, M-E. N-O-T, H-I-M.'

'T-O-B-E-H-O-N-E-S-T, I-E-N-J-O-Y-E-D-T-A-L-K-I-N-G-T-O-Y-O-U. I-T-W-A-S-N-T-B-E-C-A-U-S-E-O-F-I-V-A-N.'

'O-K. Y-O-U, C-A-N, S-T-O-P, F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G, W-I-T-H, M-E, N-O-W. A-L-S-O, C-O-U-L-D, Y-O-U, P-A-U-S-E, I-N, B-E-T-W-E-E-N, W-O-R-D-S? Y-O-U, A-R-E, K-I-N-D, O-F, C-O-N-F-U-S-I-N-G, M-E.'

'I-M S-O-R-R-Y.'

"If you don't mind me asking, how much longer is it until we get to his place?" Alfred asked.

"About an hour, now." Ivan answered.

Alfred smiled, and Nicolas started tracing letters on his pants, again.

'Y-O-U, S-E-E-M, H-A-P-P-Y.'

'A-N-O-T-H-E-R H-O-U-R W-I-T-H-O-U-T T-H-A-T B-A-S-T-A-R-D I-S A-T-R-U-E H-A-P-P-Y H-O-U-R.'

'I, S-E-E.' He paused for a moment, before thinking of something suddenly. 'D-I-D, I-V-A-N, E-V-E-R, T-O-O-K, Y-O-U, I-N, H-I-S, B-E-D?'

'N-O, S-U-R-P-R-I-S-I-N-G-L-Y E-N-O-U-G-H. H-E T-O-L-D M-E T-H-A-T H-E W-O-U-L-D, B-U-T H-E N-E-V-E-R D-I-D.'

Nicolas sighed in relief. 'I, S-E-E.'

'I-S T-O-R-I-S G-O-I-N-G T-O B-E O-K-A-Y?'

'Y-E-A-H. H-E-'-L-L, B-E, J-U-S-T, F-I-N-E. I-V-A-N, W-I-L-L, K-E-E-P, A, C-L-O-S-E, E-Y-E, O-N, H-I-M.'

'I-S T-H-A-T W-H-Y H-E I-S S-I-T-T-I-N-G N-E-X-T T-O I-V-A-N?'

'Y-E-S.'

'I-S-E-E.'

aphaphaph

"Are you getting excited to see Ivan again?" Ludwig asked. Eduard shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, but to be completely honest... I think I would be bored, not doing anything besides maybe make the bed."

"Really? If you would have been so "bored," then why did you beg me to buy you off of him before?"

"I-I..." Eduard looked down. "I guess... Because you pay more attention to me. Again, I'm just kind of frustrated, because it seems like he bought me for no reason."

"You know, most slaves would kill to be in your position."

"I know. I just get... Bored. After he broke me, and taught me how to speak and read in Russian, and cryllic, he really didn't have much of a use for me. He would just take Toris, and later on, Ravis, into bed with him, instead of me..."

"It sounds to me like you're almost complaining over nothing. Though, every person is different, I suppose."

"Yeah... You're not going to take his offer, are you?"

Ludwig sighed. "No. I want to break Alfred. Plus, it's a bonus, to have a slave from America. So rare..."

"Um... This is a random, and unrelated question, but... What do you think happens to those who has worked enough to have paid off what their masters has paid for them? Wouldn't it just go in a big circle, if the person can't turn his or her's life around?"

"That's a good question... I think they do that on purpose, so the person could be sold, twice. Greedy bastards, those slave traders are. That's how they got Alfred- greed."

"Ah... That... Actually makes a bit of sense, as sad as it is to say, and think about." Ludwig nodded.

"Well, despite all of that, I don't plan on letting Alfred work until he pays off the debt. I am keeping a very close eye on what he owes me, including the cost of food and clothing."

"I..." Eduard didn't know what to say to that. "I see..."

"His brother, on the other hand... I want him to go home, for two things. His sake, first of all, but also, so Alfred will become disobedient again. Then, I can take pride in breaking him down to my little begging bitch."

"Uh-huh..." Eduard was starting to doubt Ludwig's kindness, now. He was also starting to think otherwise, about him being bought by Ludwig.

"But, that's still a while to go, yet. It costs a lot of money to give one immunity of becoming a slave here, and then a lot more just to send even one person back to America."

"But, doesn't the immune get a discount?"

"Do they?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Huh. I didn't know that. That's helpful information, actually. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Also, sometimes, they have special deals. I also think that the prices, depending on which ship you're using, either raises, or decreases their price in tickets during a holiday. Though, the ones who decrease, might have something wrong with it. Not being clean, or the such..."

"That is VERY good to know! Thank you, Eduard! I promise, I'll praise you, when I talk to Ivan."

Eduard looked up at him. "R-Really? Th-Thank you. I'm honored to hear such a kind thing."

"I really have nothing bad to say about you. You've been wonderful this past month. It's just that I want to break the slave myself. Especially the American ones."

"Err... One, but yeah. I understand what you're saying."

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you understand, at least..."

aphaphaph

"No, wait a second!" Alfred said, all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Nicolas asked, confused.

"I have met ONE other person before, to meet the "pretty-boy" standard. If he were to shave, and wear loose, but unrevieling clothes, he would look like a girl. He already has a lover, however. Or, something like that..."

"Oh... And you had to scream this, why?"

Alfred shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just remembered him."

"What did you mean by, "or something like that?"

"Well, one bought the other, they fell in love with each other, and they want to marry each other, but the master is too afraid to let the guy be free, in case he never comes back."

Nicolas tilted his head. "Do they know that they want to marry each other? Have they even talked about it?"

Alfred shrugged again. "I'm assuming that they didn't. One talked to me about it, and the other talked to Ludwig about the whole marriage thing."

"Huh... Oh, I guess we're offically in Germany, now."

"Huh?" Alfred looked outside. "...How can you tell?"

"We just passed a sign that was marking the border. We should be there in no more than thirty minutes now, right?"

"Da!" Ivan practically chirped out. "I can't wait to see my Eduard again~! I did enjoy getting to know you though, Alfred."

Alfred nodded. "Me too... I mean, I enjoyed getting to know you, too, as well as Nicolas. It's kind of a shame though, that I wasn't able to talk to Irunya as much."

"Do you like Irunya?" Nicolas asked.

"Huh? Oh, um... Well, she seems to be very nice."

"What were the first things you noticed about her."

"Uh..." He looked away. "ThingS..?" He repeated.

"You know exactly what "things" I'm talking about."

"Well, th-they're... How can't... They're distracting to the eyes! One could suffocate in between them!"

"Hey! That's my sister you are talking about!" Ivan pouted.

"But... It's true..."

"I know it's true. That's why I want you to stop."

"Okay. I'm sorry..." He sighed and stared outside of the window. 'I really don't want to go back...'

APHAPHAPH

Yes, I know. Shuddup.


	26. Chapter 26

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"We're finally here~!" Ivan said, in a happy tone of voice. Alfred stared at the house where Ludwig is waiting for him. "Are you okay, Alfred? We should go inside, now."

Alfred nodded, and opened the door. He took a few steps, and stretched. "'Feels good, to be able to stand and walk around again, after many hours of, well, sitting."

Nicolas stretched, as well. "I know what you mean..."

Ivan pushed on Alfred's shoulder, before Nicolas pushed him away. "Come on, Alfred. I know you don't want to see him again, but, at least until your brother is home and safe..."

"Yeah, I know..." Alfred slowly walked to the door, with Ivan and Nicolas. Ivan knocked on the door, and waited. Ludwig opened the door, with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back." Alfred clenched his hands together in fists.

"Thank you~! Um, not to rush things, or anything, but, where is my little Eduard? I want to see him~!"

"Before that, I just want to say that he's been great. Very obedient. I think you should pay attention to what he has to say, sometimes. He's very good with information, and pleasure."

"Da, of course he is. That's why I bought him. He's a major help in my... Personal affairs. That's why I don't spend as much time with him in bed, if that's what you're saying. He's already helping me out with this problems, plus chores. I have two others to warm my bed, so I try to not overwork him. That would be bad."

"Even if he wants it?"

"Huh?" Ivan seemed... Confused. "I didn't know that he actually wanted it. I thought I was giving him a break."

"Well, I guess you, "giving him a break," made him want it."

"I see... May I see him, now?"

Ludwig nodded. "Of course. Eduard!"

Eduard ran into the area immediately. "Oh, hello, sir! And also, Nicolas." He nodded at them. "I'm ready to leave at any time, sir, in case you are in a hurry."

"Well, I kind of am. I want to get home."

He nodded again, and turned to see Ludwig. "Thank you for everything during the month. I enjoyed getting to know you."

Ludwig smiled softly. "And I enjoyed getting to know you."

Eduard ran past him to get outside. Nicolas squeezed Alfred's hand.

"Um... I, um... Thanks, for saving me." He pecked a kiss on Alfred's cheek, before leaving with his brother, and Eduard.

"Your face is turning red."

"Eh?" Hearing that made even more of his face red. "Eh..?"

"Come inside." Alfred nodded, and walked inside, with his head down. Not because he was afraid to look at Ludwig, but because it was kind of embarassing, with his face burning up.

"Ah, fuck! He, Ivan, he gave me his phone number, so I can talk to Nicolas! He was going to talk to you about it, but I guess he forgot..."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that..." Ludwig grabbed his wrist, and dragged him downstairs. Alfred's eyes widen, and he tried getting away, but to no avail. The lights turned on, and he saw a chair with handcuffs attached to it.

"What-"

"Do you like it? I got it, while you were away. I also got two other things with it. Take off your clothes, and sit down."

"What?!" Alfred stared at Ludwig in disbelief. "Why?!"

"You'll see. Sit down."

He shook his head, but that only made Ludwig growl, and he pushed him down so he could forcefully remove his clothes. He forced Alfred to sit, once the clothes were out of the way. He handcuffed each wrists to the arms of the chair, as well as each ankles to the legs. He stood up, and turned around.

"I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Alfred struggled against the cuffs. He didn't care if they were giving him cuts around his wrists. Ludwig returned with a strange machine, and placed it down, before leaving again. 'What is that? What is he gonna do?'

Ludwig returned with another machine, shortly after leaving. He placed a helmet-like thing, with wires attached to it, over Alfred's head, despite him jerking around.

"What are you doing?!"

"This is a lie detector. The other machine will electrocute you throughout your entire body. For every lie you tell me, I will use the other machine to shock you."

"Wh-What? Why?!"

"Because I want to know some things." There were two painful-looking clamps on the other small "machine." "Do you want to guess where these are going?" Alfred stared at the clamps for a while. He honestly had no idea, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, either. "I'll give you a hint. You are naked..."

It took a second for Alfred to figure it out. "NO! You can't do that! What if... C-Can I even get a girl pregnant, i-if the shocking is coming from the metal clamps... Y-Y-You understand wh-what I'm t-trying to say, right?"

"Ah..." Ludwig thought for a second. "Maybe not. Very well." He leaned up to Alfred's chest, to pinch and lick his nipples.

Alfred had to hold back a moan. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Getting these hard." He clipped the metal clamps around Alfred's nipples, making him yelp in pain.

"T-Take them off!"

"Would you rather have them on your scrotum, instead?" Alfred shut up, not sure what to say. "That's what I thought." Ludwig sat back to look at the other end of the lie detector machine. "Are you ready to start?"

"I-I guess?" Alfred wasn't to sure. He was afraid of the questions Ludwig would ask him.

'He's telling the truth about that, I guess. Still...' "What is your first name?"

"What?" Alfred was confused. "Alfred... Why?"

'It's working so far...' Ludwig thought to himself. "Now, tell me that your surname is Wilhelm, when I ask what it is. What is your last name?"

"Um... Wil-helm?" Alfred was still confused about these questions. 'What is he doing?'

'Damn it, it says that it's true... I'll... Try once more, I guess.' Ludwig looked up at Alfred. "Where does your family live, exactly? What state, town, address... Everything."

"What?! Why would you want to know that?!" Alfred screamed.

"Just answer the damn question!"

'No... No WAY am I gonna tell him!' Alfred growled, before calming down a bit. "It's in..."

Ludwig smirked. "You're lying." Alfred braced himself for a shock, but it never came. "I was just testing out this machine. Now, for the real questions. Did you have fun at Ivan's place?"

"Um... Actually, yes, I did... But why?"

"Tell me about him."

"I... Well... I know that he likes vodka, and his little half-brother is infatuated with him, and um... He has five people living with him, at the moment..."

"Really? That's a lot of people. Describe them."

"Well, he has an older sister, who's very kind, and very... Busty... Very, very busty..."

'Uuum...' Ludwig was starting to regret asking that.

"Ravis is cute, and maybe fifteen? He shakes a lot, too."

"And Ravis is..?" 'Do I really want to know?' He wondered.

"His, uh..." Alfred looked away. "He um... He... Works there, for food, and a place to sleep, and... Um..."

"So he's one of the slaves Ivan has." Alfred flinched at that word. "Which one is he? The brunet, or the purple-eyed one?"

"Purple-eyed... The brunet is, um... He has... Emotional problems, and a crush on Nicolas. He's also a great cook, but that's really all I know about him... Except that he drove half way here, before Ivan had to take over, because, well..."

"Ah... That's very... Unfortunate... So, um... Tell me about Nicolas. I already know a little about him, but tell me more."

"Nicolas... He's... I talked to him throughout the month, so it will take me a while to explain everything..."

"Then just tell me, if you love him, or not."

Alfred gasped and looked down at his lap. "I-I don't know, if I do... I mean, I only knew him for a month. I don't think I'm in love with him... I can't be- I just met him..."

Ludwig had to hold back a chuckle. He had to seem serious about this. "Would you go out with him, then?"

"I..." Alfred took a second to think. "P-Probably, yeah..."

"Are you going to call him, tomorrow?"

"Probably... After talking to Matthew."

"This should be the last question... Was it better when Ivan took you to bed with him, then it was with me?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Answer the question." In all honesty, he was just curious.

"Well, um... He never took me, so I wouldn't know."

"What?" Ludwig looked down at the machine, and then back up to Alfred. "What are you doing to the machine?"

"Nothing... I'm telling the truth... I had sex with Nicolas, though. It was half-drunken sex, but..."

"I am not letting you go." Ludwig suddenly said.

"Wh... What? What are you talking about?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nothing... Was it better?"

"Well, I was the one doing the fucking, so, yeah."

"You passed." He sighed in slight disappointment. "Anyway, I found a place that will pay a lot of easy money, especially for you. It's the same deal, but it's in public."

"And you looked for this when you were with Ivan's sl-servant?" Alfred asked.

'Why would you ask THAT, of all questions?' Ludwig cleared his voice. "Yes. It was almost accidental. Almost, because I saw a sign up, when I was looking for something else."

"Oh, okay..." Alfred wasn't sure about this "place" Ludwig was talking about, but if it will pay quick money- even quicker than simple prostitution, than he'll do it, for his brother...


	27. Chapter 27

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Alfred goes to this "S&M" club to gain money for his brothe... So a lot more whoring... And humiliation.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was only wearing a blanket, a collar, and a leash. Ludwig was driving him to this "place" he talked to him about before. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

He had the passenger seat back, so people wouldn't see him. Ludwig didn't seem to care. Yes, he could just use the blanket to hide his collar, but Alfred didn't want people to question why he would be wearing a blanket in the first place. (He would probably have to "pleasure" those who sees him, after all.)

Though, when darkness filled inside of the car, Alfred sat up to see what was going on. 'Is this the place?' Ludwig parked the car, comfirming his question. "So um... Where are we?"

Ludwig smirked. "Underground. It's a club."

"And it's open in the middle of the day?"

"Ja."* Ludwig got out of the car, and forcefully dragged Alfred out, as well. Ludwig dug into his jacket until he found what he was looking for- a riding crop. Alfred's eyes widen.

"Wh-What is that..?" He asked, as though he didn't already know. (He didn't want to know.) 'And where did you put it..?'

"Hands and knees, Alfred."

"What?!" Alfred looked at Ludwig. He was wondering if he heard correctly. "Right here?!"

"You're going to crawl."

"What?!"

Ludwig grabbed him by his hair and forced him on his knees. "Crawl!" He smacked Alfred's ass with the crop when Alfred tried standing up. "Or do you not want your brother home, and safe?"

Alfred closed his eyes and swallowed his pride. 'For Matthew...' He started crawling foward, but he was stopped by the leash when Ludwig wouldn't move.

"You may not want your glasses on for this..." He crouched down to remove the glasses. He folded them up, and placed them in his car. "There. Now, let's go inside."

"Inside" was loud and bright with beams of pink, green, red, yellow... That's all Alfred could see, anyway, and he was grateful to his father for giving him bad eye-sight.

Except, he couldn't help but to bump into some people, but those people didn't seem to mind at all. On the contrary- they sounded excited to see him.

"What a cutie!" A female (or, what he assumes is one) crouched down to examine his face. ('Looks like one, too.) "Hello~! What is your name?"

"He can't understand you, miss. He only knows English."

"Oh, so he came from England, then?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. He came from America."

"Oh! So this is the famous American, huh? Would it be... Unacceptable from society, to get myself pregnant from him?"

"Would you want to sell or train your own child? Think about this before you answer."

That she did. She thought about it, before standing up, and shaking her head. "Probably not. Thank you, anyway."

Ludwig smirked. "You can thank me by advertising."

The woman shared the smirk. "Will do!"

It wasn't long, before people were wanting a taste of Alfred. He already got four men wanting him at the same time, with other men waiting on them.

"Okay, Alfred. You are going to do two hand jobs, while sucking on someone and getting fucked at the same time."

Alfred nodded and waited on the men to get comfortable, before he yelped at the one man fucking him. His noises were muffled out by another man's cock, and his wrists were taken so two others could guide them to their shafts as well.

'For Mattie...' He thought to himself. 'For Mattie...'

Ludwig was sitting back and watching carefully. He had to calculate everything that everyone did to Alfred, so he could bill them after they are finished accurately.

He also couldn't let Alfred's almost painful moaning distract him. He couldn't help but to grow hard at the sight, but he still focused as best as he could.

A hand was wrapping itself around Alfred's own, formally neglected member, and started pumping up and down. "It's an extra fifty to make him cum on purpose. I can't charge you if you do it accidently, though." The hand left, making Alfred moan in frustration. He thrusted upwards at the lost contact.

Alfred had a hard time before another man took the first one's place in his mouth. It wasn't long before the person inside of him finished, as well, and another one entered directly after him.

'I'm going to have to reduce the price a little, for sloppy seconds... Well, unless I can get away with it, of course, but I don't think I will.'

Alfred was fucked (and he fucked a few people, himself) until he was about to lose consciousness. Luckly for him, Ludwig caught this right away, and stopped, once the people who had him last, finished up.

"He is about to pass out, but we will return tomorrow. I promise." He pulled Alfred away, who was a mess. 'And he will be thoroughly cleaned inside and out, before he does anything else.' He thought to himself.

There were some noises of disappointment, but everyone who was around them moved so the two could leave. Alfred was wrapped around the blanket again, to prevent making a mess in the car.

"That was wonderful, Alfred! ...Alfred?" He pushed on the boy's shoulder a little.

"Hm? How much..?" He asked, obviously worn out.

"Over five-thousand marks."

Alfred woke up then. "Wh... What?! Five... Thousand? Five, fucking, thousand doll- err, marks?!"

Ludwig chuckled. "You just made more than most people with actual careers would in about three months, in only a few hours. Of course, it's going towards your brother."

"Of course..." Though Alfred really didn't want to sell out his body. "Is there anything non-sexual I could do?"

"Of course, but it would take years to get your brother immunity, let alone back home in America."

'Dammit...' Alfred bit his lip. 'For Mattie...'

"By the way, you'll have to get plenty of rest. We're coming back, tomorrow."

There was a sharp "pang" in his chest. "Oh... I might as well rest in the moving car, then... Wait a second..."

Ludwig's eyes averted over to Alfred a little. "Hm?"

"Are you driving?"

Ludwig couldn't help but to chuckle again. "I am. Get some rest, Alfred. You really need it."

'Well, I suppose that would explain the sun...' He sighed. "Good idea..." He rested his head against the window...

15,900/20,000

APHAPHAPH

"Ja" - "Yes"


	28. Chapter 28

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**More whoring, and a forced enema. Also, Alfred gets "dressed up" as a dog.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred stared at the items Ludwig layed out on the bed. A headband, with pointy dog-like ears, and a silicone dildo, with a fluffy, dog-tail looking thing at the end of it. Plus a spider gag and a cock-ring. 'That looks uncomfortable.' He didn't want to ask. (He was afraid that he already knew the answer.)

"If you're going to attract people on the second day, than maybe you should look, well, attractive. Bend over on the bed."

Alfred could feel his face heating up. "Wh-Why bother, i-if people are going t-to... F-Fuck me..."

Ludwig tilted his head. "Do you not want to be prepared for when they do?" He asked, sarcastically.

"I don't want them to do anything to me, at all!"

"Bend over on the bed." There was a hint of a growl behind Ludwig's voice, when he said that.

Alfred finally complied, and waited for his "tail" to be inserted inside of him. He face was red- he could feel it. Ludwig applied lubrication to the toy, before slowly sliding it inside of Alfred, who bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Of course, he couldn't help but to yelp, once the toy was turned on. It looked like the his "tail" was wagging with all of the vibrating the toy was doing.

"W-Why is it in right now? Why c-couldn't you wa-wait?"

"Oh, I could. I just wanted to see you in the right light, with all of these things on- and in- you."

'Sick bastard!' Alfred thought to himself, but he couldn't say it and sound like he meant it, with the "tail" moving and vibrating inside of him.

Ludwig reached in between Alfred's legs, making him gasp, and chuckled. "You're already this hard? Well, then it's too bad, that you won't be cumming prematurely, huh?"

With that, the cock-ring was wrapped around the base of Alfred's penis. The ears came next. Ludwig stepped back to look at his "creation."

'Those hands may cause some trouble...' He thought to himself. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He dug around the "sex drawer," until he found a pair of handcuffs. He forced Alfred's hands behind his back, so he could cuff them together.

"Wh-What?!" Alfred started moving his arms around. "What are these?! Why are these on?!"

Ludwig couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene in front of him. "Just do you don't get tempted to take anything off- or out. I won't put the gag in your mouth, yet. Come on."

"Come on" where?! I can't get up with these damn things around my wrists!"

Ludwig pulled him up by the short chain between the cuffs and dragged him inside of the garage, and in the backseat of the car. "Stay there. I'm going to get something to cover you up with." With that, he left to get a blanket, and the gag.

'I'm gonna bite his dick off, as soon as Matthew's safe!'

Ludwig placed his crop and the spider-gag on the passenger's seat. He covered Alfred's body up, and got into the driver's seat.

"Wh-Why would you even nee-need the gag? It's not like I'll b-bite anyone-" He gasped in pleasure, suddenly. "A-A-And I can't exactly talk back to a b-bunch of Germans..."

"You could, if they spoke English. You know, you are VERY lucky that I'm nice enough to do all of this, for your brother."

"B-But... Why?" Alfred panted.

Ludwig shrugged. "I guess... It's the thought of my brother, in the very same situation, and what I would want my master to do. Meaning that I'm "wearing your shoes."

"P-Putting yourself, in my shoes..." He corrected. "Ah- turn this damn thing off! I-It doesn't need to be on right now!"

"Actually, it does. I want you to be turned on, before you enter the building. Oh, and I wouldn't try taking it off, if I were you. That could be dangerous to do, by yourself."

"Wh-What?!" Alfred's eyes widen. "Th-Then, why would you put this d-damn thing inside of me?!"

"Calm down. You won't get hurt, if I'm the one pulling it out, and I will be. I'll make sure of that."

"H-How much more... 'Til Mattie's safe?"

"A little less than three-thousand marks, now."

'Last night was five... Alright... I-I can do this. One more day will be all it takes... I hope... No, wait! He needs to go home, still! Dammit! I hate this so much!' Alfred fought back tears. He had to make fast money, so he had to look presentable.

It didn't take too long, before they were there. Alfred got his glasses taken off, so he couldn't tell what Ludwig would be doing, next. He felt the cuffs being taken off, as well.

"Open your mouth."

Alfred looked down to hide his face. "I'll be qu-... Quiet. I was, last night, wa-wasn't I?"

"Besides moaning, you mean?"

His face flushed red from the memory. "I-I won't say anything. I pr-pro-ah, fuck! Let me cum!"

"Open your damn mouth."

"W-Will you take this damn thing off, if I open my mouth far enough? It hurts..."

Ludwig growled a little, and stomped on Alfred's bare left foot with his booted right, making him scream. He took the opportunity to force Alfred's mouth open as wide as he could, before forcing the spider-gag over his head.

"Now..." He grabbed a fist full of wheat-brown hair, and forced Alfred on his knees. "Crawl."

Alfred had to let Ludwig drag him inside, once again. His mouth was starting to cramp up, and he wondered if anyone would actually find it... "Attractive."

He heard a bunch of people cooing him, but, in German. (He could only understand "Aw~!" and "Oh!") It wasn't long before the dildo stopped vibrating, and Ludwig was pulling the toy.

'I can do this, for Matthew...' He tilted his head upwards, and stuck his tongue out. He was trying to look inviting, but copying what he saw girls do to him, before.

It worked. Soon, both ends were filled up. He felt hands on the back of his head, while the person in his mouth mercilessly fucked his throat. His discomfort was clear, apparently, because he heard Ludwig's voice, and the person slowed down a little.

"Two hand-jobs, Alfred."

He had to move to sit up, which was awkward to do, when somebody was already inside of him. Fortunately, that somebody pulled out, and pulled Alfred's hips up on his lap, so he could penetrate the boy again. He could also get the two other men with his hands, as well.

It wasn't long, before that place in his mouth was taken by another man. The other man inside of him, moved his hand down, to stroke Alfred's reddening hard-on.

'No! Don't... Don't do th-' He gasped, when he felt the ring slowly sliding off. 'Fuck! I'm going to cum! Please, just a little more! Just a little-' The ring was off, and he finally got the long awaited pleasure he's been seeking for a while.

He didn't realise it when the man pulled out of his ass, and another one took the first man's place. He didn't care anymore, at the moment. He was focusing on his pleasure, as well as the others, at the same time.

He was dead-tired, and he was covered (and filled) with other men's semen. Other men, who he didn't even know the faces of. He thought that he was done, when he could barely hear Ludwig's voice, and the people around him left, but he was wrong. He was picked up, and hooked to the ceiling by a chain.

His body was suddenly being hosed down by cold water. He yelped and woke up from his semi-unconciousness. He looked up at his wrists. 'What? Where... And, when? When did I..?'

"I'm going to clean you up, inside and out, before we leave." He heard Ludwig say, before the cold water returned.

He struggled to get away, but his feet weren't even touching the ground. Nothing was being left dry. Eventually, the water was finally turned off, and he could hear people chuckling at him. 'We didn't even leave, yet?!'

He gasped suddenly, when he felt something unfamiliar being put inside of him. 'Wh-What..?' It was too thin to be a person's hard member, and too long to be a finger.

He question was finally answered, when he felt warm, soapy water being forced deep into him. It wasn't going fast, like the water from the hose, but it didn't take long for him to get filled up with water. He screamed and squirmed around.

The strange hose-like thing was forced out of him, and he could release the water he was holding inside. "One more time, should do it." Ludwig warned him, but Alfred shook his head.

Of course, he was ignored, and the water came again. He made the same type of panicked noises, when he got too full of water, again. That made the hose-like object leave, taking the water with it, again.

He was released again (he guessed that someone was standing on something, so that someone could reach) and was grabbed by Ludwig, before he could collapse on the ground.

He was being carried out of the place, and by Ludwig's car. He was dried off with the blanket he would wear whenever he would be completely nude, but inside of the car. The gag was removed, and he was placed in the back seat of the car again, with something heavier covering him, this time.

'It feels like... A jacket?' He could smell Ludwig's scent on the jacket. 'He gave me his jacket...' He curled up under the jacket, to get his entire body warm.

"Guess what, Alfred?" Ludwig looked back, so he could see Alfred. He was drifting off to sleep. "I'll tell you later, I guess. You still need your energy for tomorrow. You still need to make marks, for your brother's safety."

25,150/20,000


	29. Chapter 29

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Alfred has to strip for money.**

APHAPHAPH

"Alfred, wake up." Alfred groaned and curled up slighlty. "Your brother is here." His eyes snapped open right then.

He sat up. "Why?"

"I found a deal for immune-to-slavery people. He's going on a boat to America in a few days. Gilbert is going to drive him to the port, but right now, he's here to say "good bye."

'Oh God! I have to get dressed!'

Alfred jumped out of bed, and put some clothes on. He didn't even bother with socks, or even underwear. He ran into the living room to see him, sitting on the couch, with Gilbert.

"Mattie!" Matthew turned around to look at his twin.

"Alfred! How... How are you doing?"

Alfred averted his eyes away. "Just fine. How about you?"

"Pretty good, but, you know... Our parents..."

"Yeah, I know..."

Matthew suddenly stood up, and gave Alfred a surprise hug. "I'm going to miss you..."

Alfred returned the hug. "I'm going to miss you, too..."

"Gilbert's coming with me..." Matthew whispered in Alfred's ear. "We're going to find a way to get you back."

Alfred's eyes widen slightly. "What if Ludwig finds out?"

"Don't worry. We're going to plan everything out, before we even attempt to get you away from here."

"Why would Gilbert- his brother..."

"He disagrees with hurting the innocent. Plus, he already knows Ludwig's phone number by heart. We can still talk."

"Just as long as you don't mind me calling you "Nicolas."

Matthew's eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

Alfred finally pulled away. "Oh, yeah. That month, where I didn't talk to you... I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. Ludwig explained. Th... Thank you, so much, for doing so much, just to get me home, and safe..."

"No problem... Actually, during that time, I um... I mean... Um..."

"Your cheeks are turning red... What happened?"

"Nothing... Just... A one-night stand, with a cool guy. That's all... Well, I talked to him, to get to know him more. I guess, that was because I wanted to justify that one night?"

"And the person donated ten grand, just for that..?"

"Um, no..." Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "I guess... If you want the whole story, you should probably sit down... Because it's long, you know?"

"Oh, well... Thank you, again." Matthew gave Alfred another quick hug, before pulling back. "We should leave, now."

"Yeah... Be safe."

"Y-You too..."

Alfred gave him a fake smile. "I will..."

They both left the house after saying their good byes. He watched them leave from a window in the kitchen. Once the car was out of sight, he sank to his knees, and pressed his forehead against the small, wooden door that was under the sink.

"Tired?" Ludwig asked him. He shrugged.

"More like "relieved," I guess..."

"Ah. Well, are you hungry?" He shook his head. "You should probably get back to bed, then." He nodded, and stood up. Ludwig followed him, to make sure he doesn't fall over. "I'll make dinner in about an hour, then. Get some rest until then."

Alfred nodded again, and waited for the door to close. He stared outside of the window. Escape... Would be so easy. Especially since he didn't have anything weighing him down, now.

First thing's first, though. He got out of bed, and, as carefully as he could, he pushed the dresser full of "toys" in front of the door. He looked outside of the window. It wasn't a long drop down. The pillows would be enough to break his fall.

Of course, he had to get as properly dressed as he could. T-shirt, underwear, socks, jeans, glasses, and a sweater. That was all he could do, at the moment. He jumped out of the window, and ran in a random direction.

He made sure to avoid civilization, at least until he was far enough to sit down and rip the leather collar off. He threw it in a tree, and continued to run.

'My shoes were stuck in the mud...' He thought to himself. 'Maybe, I can pass myself off as my brother... I dunno. It's worth a try, though. Isn't it?'

He would run behind buildings, in alley-ways, where people wouldn't usually be. He wasn't as well-built as he was just a couple months ago, though, and he was still tired from the group sex after group sex he had.

He eventually decided on resting behind a dumpster. He had to move it forward, a little, but he was able to squeeze behind it and crouch down to take a breather...

aphaphaph

Ludwig knocked on the bedroom door a few times. "Alfred, are you hungry? Dinner's ready." He tried opening it, but the door stopped when it hit the dresser. "Was..."*

He tried forcing the door open, but it would barely budge. He could eventually get his hand in, to push on the object blocking the door, until he could open the door wide enough to get inside of the room.

The unoccupied room. The bed was empty- even stripped of the pillows, and blanket- and the window was open. The thought of Alfred running away, was... Almost unbelievable, to Ludwig.

'Somebody's going to get their ass kicked so hard...'

aphaphpaph

Alfred could feel his stomach yelling at him. 'Why didn't the opportunity to leave come AFTER dinner..?' He sighed. 'Oh, right... I remember now...'

Still, he stood up. His first plan was to run, before he noticed a door on the back of the building. He tried opening it- it was unlocked.

He sneaked inside of the building. 'It's a kitchen! But, where are all of the people..?' He noticed that there was loud music playing in the building, but not in the kitchen area.

There was no time to focus on that, though. Alfred ran straight for the fridge. He grabbed anything he could, so he could leave, and feast on whatever he grabbed.

A man walked in, suddenly. He was complaining in German. "Why do we even have..." Alfred yelped, and darted for the back door. "Hey! Stop! Stop running!" The man chased after Alfred.

Alfred was faster than the man, even with food in his arms, but the stranger had something up his sleeve- quite literally. He pulled out a taser and pointed it at Alfred. He pulled the trigger.

Alfred fell to the ground. He was twitching, a little. The man loomed over his body with a smug smirk on his face. "You thought that you could get away with the club's food?"

Alfred tried standing up again, but his body was still partially unresponsive. The man grabbed a pair handcuffs from his belt. Alfred's eyes widen. 'Wh-Why would he have those..?'

His wrists were cuffed together behind his back. He was dragged back to the building by his hair. Alfred looked around. There were women, dancing around poles with skimpy outfits.

'A strip club?' Alfred guessed.

"I got another one."

Another man, one that looked to be about Alfred's age, turned to looked at the two. "Oh, so THAT was where the screaming was coming from. Did you check for marks?"

"No. I figured that you would want to check for them."

The man nodded, and sighed. "You know where to put him."

Alfred was being dragged, once again, to an office-like room. One of his cuffed wrists were free for a second, before the handcuffs wrapped around a metal bar that was connected to the desk. His hand was re-cuffed, thus, making him stuck.

"I see that somebody got a little excited from watching the women dance, instead of struggling~!" The man chuckled, and rubbed his booted foot against Alfred's still growing buldge in his pants. Alfred gasped, and squeezed his legs together.

"D-Don't!"

The man ignored him. (He couldn't understand Alfred, anyway.) "It's a shame that I have to cook. We could have had some fun, otherwise~!" He chuckled again, before leaving.

Another man came in soon after. "My, you're a pretty one. It's a good thing that I have a few male's strip club, as well. Maybe you would do better in a gay club."

"I'm sorry!" Alfred suddenly said. "I'm sorry that I stole your food! I was so hungry, and I don't have a job for money!"

The man paused for a moment. "English?"

Alfred's eyes widen in a pleasant surprise. "YES! Oh God, I'm so, so sorry!"

"'Got that part." The man crouched down to get to Alfred's pants. "See if mark."

Alfred started struggling. "No!" He kicked and thrashed around. The man moved back a bit.

"I need security!" He screamed. Two well-built men barged in, and took a hold of Alfred's legs. His pants and underwear were ripped off, and his body was forcefully turned at an angle.

The man smiled, then. "Yep, there it is!" He squeezed the scar on Alfred's ass, making him whimper. "You are english slave, alright!"

"I'm not..." Alfred gritted his teeth, and growled.

"But you are. Run away slaves run here all the time. I keep them here, and they work until master comes looking for them. I send you to gay male's strip club to work."

"No!" He started struggling again, but everyone stood back from him, this time.

"S'not so bad. You get food everyday, and more comfortable place to sleep than street."

"Please... I-I'll work for you, for mon- err, marks, if you just please, don't bring me back there..."

The man chuckled. "One, it's strip club. People will find out. Two, it's illegal to claim one's slave as own without first buying said slave."

An idea suddenly popped up in Alfred's head. "I'll... I-I'll go back, then..." His heart sank when the man chuckled again. 'Dammit! Am I not the first one to think of that?!'

"No can do. I give choice. Strip club, or brothel?"

"What's the difference?!" He snapped.

"One will sometimes be without sex, even though you will be teasing sexually. The other is what ever person wants."

Alfred's closed his eyes. "C-Can't I just be part of a male strip club for straight guys, instead? I would feel a lot more comfortable, preforming for a bunch of ladies."

"But straight strip club full of other run-away male slaves. You be fine with bunch of guys staring at you. I even train you! I already train just about everyone else here."

Alfred looked down. "I really don't have a choice, then... I'll... Strip, for men..."

The man's smile spreaded across his face. "Wonderful! I should probably tell you my name. It's..."

Alfred's eyes widen...

APHAPHAPH

What is his naaame?! Well, I have to look it up, to see if it's also a German name...

Yeahyouprobablyalreadyknow,don't'ja?

"Was" - "What"


	30. Chapter 30

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**He still strips and teases men for money~! And he *almost...* I'm not gonna spoil any more.**

APHAPHAPH

"You do it like this..." The man adjusted Alfred's legs a little. "Some people like it when face is grabbed."

"L-Like this?" Alfred grabbed both sides of the stranger's face, and pulled it close to his own. He closed his eyes.

"You had experience, I see."

"Girls would do this to me, when they were drunk and horny... N-Now what?"

"Well, don't let the man grope you without him paying, first. Make sure that they show you a mark, before slipping it in your back pocket, or whatever you are wearing..."

aphaphaph

Alfred has been gone for a day, now. Search dogs found his collar in a tree, and has been searching for quite some hours, now. Their trail ended behind a dumpster that was letting out a strong scent.

"Damn confused dogs... Come on, show us where he is!" Ludwig screamed at them. He was getting angrier by the hour. He started pulling them away from the dumpster, to see if they could find a scent nearby...

aphaphaph

It's been about a day when Alfred was found in the kitchen of a strip club. He was taken to a different strip club, which was about an hour away from the one he was found in by car.

He was trained by the owner. He was told what people would want, and what they liked. The poles were sanitized after each use, so he could feel free to do whatever the people wanted.

If he wasn't wearing something skimpy, and had people watching him, he probably would have been enjoying some of the pole dancing. It was almost fun, letting the laws of physics spin you around faster and faster until you reach the floor.

He would move his hips, like girls would, whenever he would go to a strip club himself, and hoped that it works. He was getting quite a lot of cash thrown at him.

He quickly scanned the men's faces and chose the most attractive one to crawl over. (Not without crawling in front of the other men, first.)

He was pulled onto the man's lap, and given a large sum of marks, for a lap dance. 'Remember what he taught you...'

aphaphaph

It didn't take long for the dogs to get Alfred's scent again, but this time, it was leading into the building the dumpster was behind.

"Good boys. Stay." Ludwig walked into the strip club and looked around. "Excuse me..." He walked up to a security guard. "May I need a manager? I need to ask him something..."

The guard raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What do you need to ask?"

"Well, my slave ran away last night-"

"Wait a minute..." The man interrupted. "Blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, an annoyed cowlick sticking out from the middle of his forehead? Speaks English?"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "So he was here?!"

"Yes. He was found, trying to steal food last night. He was sent to a different strip club. I can give you directions."

"Please do, and thank you very much!"

"No problem. Just let me get a pen and paper..."

aphaphaph

Alfred was taking a break from dancing and entertaining men. The man who sent him here walked into the small break area with a smirk on his face. He sat next to Alfred.

"How is it going, stripping for money?"

"You know what? To be honest, the teasing part is kind of fun. Sometimes, I just want to dance in front of a man who can't afford to touch me, just to tease him."

The man laughed and placed his hand on Alfred's leg. "You are very pretty." The hand traveled upwards, towards Alfred's crotch, before it was grabbed.

"I shouldn't get tired during my break. I still have to tease people with my body."

The hand was pulled away. "Then, can you at least say my name, for me?" A couple of fingers tipped Alfred's head up. "Whisper it, in my ear."

Alfred got close and closed his eyes. "Nicholas..."

"I got a call. Your master is coming over." Nicholas whispered back at him.

Alfred's eyes widen in fear, and he stood up. "What?! No! I can't go back! Why can't I stay here?!"

"I alraedy answered that for you, didn't I?"

"B-But..." Alfred sighed, as an attempt to calm himself down, and sat on Nicholas' lap. "You know what would really make me happy?" He asked, while grabbing Nicholas' tie.

Nicholas smirked up at him. "I do not."

"If you could send me to Moscow, in Russia."

"What? Why would you want to go there?"

"If I tell you, will you send me there?" Alfred kissed the other man's forehead almost lustfully.

Nicholas chuckled. "You are really cute. Do you already know that?"

Alfred smirked back, and ground his hips against the one's under him. "Will you send me to Moscow?"

"I am sorry, but I can not do that. Your master already knows that you are here."

"Well, tell him that I escaped, then!"

"And when the bloodhounds can not detect your scent..? I would get into a lot of trouble."

Alfred averted his eyes downward in disappointment. "Fine." He got off of Nicholas. "I should probably get back to work. Thanks, for the break, at least."

He would never be able to get past security. He was chained to a long bar on the wall, with some other run-away slaves like him, whenever he would sleep. Even the "break" room was heavily guarded, and lacks windows.

Well, it wouldn't stop him from trying to squeeze whatever fun he could out of the situation. The more money he made, the better the food (quality, and/or quantity) would be for him.

'Maybe, if I can work so I surpass what "debt" I may with Ludwig, before he's even here, I would get sent free... But that would mean using my body for more than just teasing and dancing... Still, it would be worth it, just to go home...'

He got back on stage and started dancing around a pole again. '...Or Moscow.' He quickly added in his head. 'Nicholas also seems to be infatuated with me... So if I were to scream "Nicolas," while having sex with a stranger, would I get into any trouble, or would I get 'paid' to have sex with Nicholas?'

aphaphaph

It was dark, when Ludwig finally got to the male strip club for homosexual men. He looked around, but he couldn't find Alfred. A man noticed his confusion, and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you looking for Alfred?"

Ludwig turned to look at him. "Yes. Where is he?"

"I think he's "servicing" someone in private right now. Do you want me to show you where he is? You may stop them, any time you want, of course." Ludwig nodded.

Alfred was giving a private lap dance to a stranger who spoke a little english. He was completely naked, (besides his glasses, so he could see the man) and was grinding his hips against the stranger's still clothed hips.

"Why don't you get these off? It looks uncomfortable."

"Why don't pretty man take off and suck?"

Alfred sighed. "I dunno. I need some "convincing."

The man smirked, and placed a few hundred marks on the nightstand next to them. Alfred sank down to remove the man's pants, when they heard the door unlocking.

"Go away! We're in here!" The man yelled, but the door opened anyway, revealing Nicholas, and Ludwig...

"I'm very sorry, but we need Alfred now. You may keep the money that's on the nightstand, or you can request another boy."

"Alfred, get dressed so I can collect my money and go!"

Alfred stared at Ludwig with wide eyes. They were full of fear. "H-How much did I make?"

Ludwig smirked. "You honestly think that you made enough to set you free? Is that what you're thinking? Get dressed."

"I-I don't have anything to wear in public, here..."

"Fine. Then just come over here."

Alfred was grabbed by his shoulder by the man he almost "serviced." "Do you have any other young, cute ones like him?"

Nicholas nodded. "Of course we do! We have plenty of them! Do you want me to get one for you?"

The man nodded, and let go of Alfred, who was stiff. 'What should I do?! I don't know what to do!'

Ludwig walked up to him, and grabbed him by his hair. "Come on, whore. We need to get you a new collar."

Before he was dragged out of the place, Ludwig decided to throw him, face-first, onto the bed. He took out a pair of handcuffs that he had with him, so he could cuff Alfred's wrists together behind his back.

"I'm sorry, if he caused you any trouble, mister..."

"He was actually quite wonderful! And it's Nicholas."

'Oh...' Ludwig's eyes widen a little in surprise. "Mister Nicholas, then. Thank you, for catching, and taking care of him for me. Perhaps we'll see each other again, someday."

"Perhaps. Bye now~!"

Alfred was dragged outside by his hair, and forced into the car. Ludwig got in and slammed the door shut. "I had to go all the way back home, just to get my fucking car, because of you! Now, we have to get you a metal collar before we even go back home. Trust me, you will wish that you stayed in bed."

Alfred was dreading the time that he would find out exactly what he meant by that...


	31. Chapter 31

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Torture.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was chained to the basement wall by his wrists. "It's a good thing you made a lot of marks for me. I had to spend a lot, just to find you." Ludwig told him, before kicking his side, hard enough to bruise. Alfred screamed in pain.

The riding crop Ludwig had in his hand tipped Alfred's head up. "Where would you go? America is across the ocean."

"Russia..." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Do you really not love him?"

"I just met him... But he's a lot better than you!" That earned him another bruising kick to the side.

"Do you know what Francis did to Lovino when he ran away?"

"Wh... What?" The thought of someone running away from a man who he loved so much, to Alfred, was unbelievable.

"He burned one of Lovino's feet."

Alfred's eyes widen in fear and confusion. "What?! Why would he do that to Lovino?! I thought that they love and wants to marry each other! Why would Lovino even love him?!"

"It didn't start out like that, but I think they both bent their lives so they could both be happy. That was a little over a year ago, though, so I don't know the details."

"A-Are you..?" Alfred hesitated. He was kind of afraid of the answer.

"No. I don't think so. I have an idea that's a bit more... Creative." Ludwig took out a pocket knife.

Alfred pulled his feet away. "Wh-What?!"

"I'm going to carve my initials on the bottom of your feet. Don't worry, though. I'll clean and bandage them when I'm done, so they won't get infected."

"That's not what I'm... What?! Would they even scar?!"

"Are you saying that you want it to scar?" Ludwig asked, with a chuckle. "Because I can leave a scar on your feet."

"N-N-No, no... I just thought that you were implying..."

"Well..." He put the knife away, for now. "Let's see how I feel, after I do the rest of your punishment, first." He turned around to leave the basement.

"Dammit! All I did was run! I never killed anyone, or anything! Ludwig! DAMMIT! I HATE YOU! I'll kill you! I'll bite your dick off and choke you to death with it, you bastard!"

Ludwig only chuckled and walked away, while Alfred was throwing more curses at him. 'I'll remember that.'

Alfred wore himself out with all of the screaming he was doing, even after Ludwig had left the basement. When he returned, he returned with a two covered metal buckets (to keep whatever is in them, in) and a pair of gloves over his hands.

Ludwig walked over to Alfred and released his hands, just so they could be cuffed together behind his back. He took a moment just to admire the new collar around Alfred's neck.

"I didn't think that I would, but I really do love that metal collar. It's probably just the paint job, but it looks very attractive on you. Who knew that fake silver would look good around your neck? I hope it doesn't melt."

Alfred's eyebrows scrunched together at that last sentence in confusion. "What?" Ludwig uncovered the two buckets. Steam poured out of one of them, and Alfred suddenly knew what he meant by "melt." "You can't- what if it scars my face?!"

"Well, that's what the other bucket is for. That, and surgery, if needed. I also love these gloves. You can touch something at any temperature, no matter how hot, or cold that "something" may be, and they will protect your skin from harm."

"Y-You don't want to scar m-my face, though... Do you?"

"Hot water won't scar you enough where it's unfixable. At least, it won't if it sits here all day." Ludwig took Alfred's glasses off, before taking a hand full of Alfred's hair. Alfred tried pulling away, but Ludwig got his face into the hot water.

Alfred thrashed around in pain, and tried getting out, but Ludwig wouldn't let him go yet. Just a few more seconds later, and he was pulled back, and pushed into the cold water. Alfred seemed to have relaxed a little, before he was starting to run out of air, and started thrashing around again.

Ludwig held him there until his struggling cease almost completely. Alfred took a huge breath of air the second his face was pulled out of the water.

"See? Your face is fine." He covered the bucket with hot water up again. Alfred was then dragged to a table on the other side of the basement and was shoved down onto it, chest-first.

His collar was hooked and locked onto the metal table. His legs were spread so they could be cuffed to the legs of the table, forcefully keeping his legs spread for Ludwig.

Alfred yelped when Ludwig grinded his hips together with his own. "You're a sick man, if you're getting off on this!"

Ludwig smirked. "This" is part of my job."

Alfred heard the clanking of metal hitting metal, and the shuffling of clothes being adjusted, before Ludwig forcefully plunged into him. No lube. No preparation. Just dry and rough.

He bit his lip- hard- to keep himself from screaming. Blood started running down his chin and formed a small pool under him. Ludwig was getting frustrated at this. He wanted the boy to scream. He wanted him to beg him to stop...

But he was getting none of that so far. He'll just have to make him beg some other way. "F-Fuck... C-Call me master... If you want me to finish already..." Still nothing. "Fine..."

Alfred whimpered and bit his lip harder once Ludwig finally found his prostate. 'Fuck... Why does it feel so good when he hits that one spot?'

Ludwig chuckled in a low voice. "'Feels good?" Alfred shook his head. Ludwig grabbed his hardening arousal, making him yelp in surprise. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not... It's hurts..."

"Good. It's supposed to hurt... All that whoring around made you kind of loose."

"I had to... For Mattie..."

Ludwig leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But you enjoyed it. You enjoyed having cocks all around you..."

Alfred shook his head. "No... Only the girls felt..."

"Yes, yes, I know. You're a straight man, but has feelings for a male who is in Russia."

"F-Fuck!" Alfred tried thrusting his dick foward to get more stimilation, but Ludwig pulled away.

"I don't want you to cum. Not unless you beg for it."

Alfred's head snapped back as far as it could. "Fuck you!"

"If you insist." He slammed into the boy with more force. If he won't beg for pleasure, than he'll recieve pain, instead.

Alfred couldn't hold in his screams, now. The only pleasure he got was whenever Ludwig would "accidently" hit his prostate. It wasn't enough, to give Alfred release.

Ludwig finally came, and Alfred sighed in relief. "You think that your punishment is done? It's far from done." Ludwig forced himself out and started walking away.

"W-Wait a second! Wh-Where are you going?!" He started thrashing around as a failed attempt to get free.

"I'll be right back. I just need to grab some things."

"Wh-What?! You're just going to leave me like this?!" The slamming of the door being shut answered his question.

He wasn't gone for too long, though. His hands returned to Alfred's still hard and hurting dick, to slip a metal band over the shaft of it. His used his other hand to slip a finger deep inside of Alfred.

"Why are you... What did you place arou- ah~! Fuck..."

Ludwig smiled at his find, and pushed a plastic, egg-shaped object to that same spot. "Now you'll have to stay like this, for the rest of the night."

"Stay like" what?! What did you put inside of me?!"

"Just a little "toy," to keep you occupied." And with that, he pushed a button on a tiny remote, and the "toy" started vibrating against Alfred's prostate. "And the other thing is a "cock ring." It prevents you from cumming."

"Wh-What?! Wouldn't that be a DANGEROUS thing for me?!"

"Well, then maybe you'll think twice about running away next time? See you tomorrow, Alfred." He set a voice recorder behind Alfred, before leaving him to suffer...


	32. Chapter 32

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred spent all night, in an uncomfortable position, and with his prostate constantly stimilated. "Good morning, Alfred."

"Fuck... You..." He panted out. He was more in pain, than pleasure, now. He heard a "click," almost, and then his own voice filled the room.

"Ludwig! Come back here, Ludwig!" His eyes widened.

'N-No... Dammit! If I knew that he... That bastard!'

"Ludwig! L-Let me cum... I need to cum... Please! ...You want me to call you "master," right?! Dammit! Let me cum, "MASTER!" Dammit... Where are you..? I fucking said what you wanted me to say... Please, "master..."

'I'm going to pretend that I'm passed out... That... Could work, I guess... If Ludwig's an idiot...'

"P-Please "master," dammit... I NEED you to make me cum, "master!" PLEASE! It hurts... It hurts so much..." Another click- the sound of the "stop" button, and a chuckle.

"Well, since you DID do what I told you to do..." He reached down, and yanked the metal cock-ring off, painfully.

Though, Alfred couldn't think much about the pain. He shot a long load onto the floor under the table he was chained to, as well as releasing something else... His face flushed a deep red, when he realized what he was doing, and in front of Ludwig.

He heard Ludwig sigh, before he was finally released from the table. "I didn't even think about that." He uncuffed Alfred. "Can you walk by yourself?"

Alfred took a few slow, and steady steps. "Yeah..."

"Good. Go clean yourself off in the bathroom." Alfred nodded, and ran off as fast as he could. Ludwig groaned at the mess he had to clean up, now.

aphaphaph

Alfred sat on the couch (once he found it) after his shower to wait on Ludwig. (Well, mainly his glasses.) Ludwig was cooking right now. The last thing Alfred wanted, was to talk to him, after what happened in the basement.

Ludwig had his radio on, and the bedroom was locked from the inside, so Alfred couldn't take a much needed nap while waiting. 'That bastard's probably doing this on purpose...'

"Should I make you wait by my feet, and then beg for my scraps?" Alfred didn't hear him walking into the living room.

"I won't beg for food."

"You look tired."

'Well, THAT was kind of random!' Alfred thought to himself. "What do you expect?!"

Ludwig had a different idea. "I'll let you take a nap, if you eat everything I make for you."

"Fine." Alfred yawned. "Whatever."

"Everything" included sausage, eggs, what looked like the bottom part of an english muffin, but with a slice of salami and tomato on it, ham, a cup of coffee with milk in it...

Ludwig didn't exactly have an over-feeding kink. He just wanted to see how badly Alfred wanted to sleep. His plate wasn't as full as Alfred's.

Still, Alfred started eating like it was nothing. Ludwig would watch him, while eating his own meal. It was... Kind of strange, for Ludwig, to watch somebody eat so quickly.

"Slow down. You'll choke."

Alfred shrugged, and slowed down a little. Piece-by-piece, he finished everything, including his coffee. He pushed his chair back and lifted his plate. "'Done."

Ludwig couldn't believe that Alfred ate everything he was given, down to tiny crumbs, and barely anything left in the mug. "Well, I guess you deserve a nap, after you finish the dishes."

Alfred grunted and sat down once his dishes were cleaned, to wait on Ludwig's. His breakfast was nothing, compared to some of the other meals he had before.

'I probably should've given him more bread... Well, sleep would be good for him, after being up all night.'

Alfred took his plate once Ludwig was done with his food to clean it, so he could leave the kitchen. On his way out, however, he ran into the wall, instead.

"God damn it all! Where are my glasses?!"

"Don't worry about that, right now." Ludwig took him by his wrist and led him to the bedroom. "I'll put them by the bed, on the nightstand sometime before you wake up." He unlocked the door and led Alfred inside. He dug through his drawer full of "toys," until he found some cuffs for ankles.

"W-Wait a fucking second!" Alfred started backing up.

"Do you honestly think that I'll make the same mistake that I made just a few nights ago? Consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you use my bed to prevent bad posture."

"I can't sleep while connected to THAT!" He pointed to the cuffs that Ludwig was holding.

"Well, then I guess it's your loss. You shouldn't have ran off in the first place."

"Don't you have another bedroom?"

"I do, but that also has a window in it. Just lie down on the bed, or don't sleep at all. Your choice."

Alfred weighed his two options in his head. He was still tired, and needed some sleep after a sleepless night, even IF it means being chained to a bed. He reluctantly lied down on the bed. "I'm only doing this, because I'm dead tired."

"At this point, I'm kind of used to you being just that." Ludwig connected Alfred's ankle to one of the bed posts.

Alfred dragged a pillow down by him, and rolled around in the blanket under him, to get comfortable. He heard the lock being put in placed on the door, and he sighed...

aphaphaph

"Hey, Mattie! I wanna introduce you to my new girlfriend!"

"Great!" Matthew looked around Alfred, and the person next to him. "Um... Where is she?"

"HE'S right here!" Alfred hugged the guy who was standing next to him. "His name is Nicolas."

"Hello. And you are Matthew, I assume?"

"W-Wait a minute..." Matthew pointed at Nicolas. "HE'S your GIRLfriend?"

"Boyfriend. Whatever. 'Point is, I love him."

"That's great, Alfred! I uh... I have a boyfriend, too. You remember Gilbert, don't you? Ludwig's brother?"

"Ludwig..." Alfred repeated. His eyes widened. His head was jerked back by force.

"You honestly thought that you could get away from me this easily, Alfred? I OWN you. You will NEVER get away." He was thrown down onto his stomach. He heard the clanking noise of a belt being taken off, and tossed carelessly on the ground.

'No!'

"Wake up, and realize that THIS is your life now, Alfred." His hips were grabbed, and positioned to Ludwig's liking.

'NO!'

"I won't "wake up!" I won't!" Alfred sat up, awake now. "I'm not a..." He trailed off, and looked around.

"You are not a," what, Alfred?"

"I, uh... I... Can't remember..."

'A slave...'

"Well, in any case, lunch is ready."

"Yeah, I figured THAT much out on my own."

'What a weird dream...'


	33. Chapter 33

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENTS OF RAPE, SEXUAL TORTURE, AND ATTEMPTED MENTAL-TORTURE (though done kind of shitty...ing...ly...) and I'm sure inaccurate feelings of the victim. Though, can you judge me, if you don't know, either?**

**Yeah... Maybe... But you still don't know, and I admit that I don't, either!**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred's wrists and ankles were tied to the same bar. Legs were forcefully spread, and hips were forcefully in the air. A gag filled one hole, while a dildo vibrating inside of him filled the other. He was ready for whenever Ludwig wanted him.

But he has to "work," leaving Alfred to stay in this position for who knows how long. Ludwig didn't include a cock-ring this time, though, so he was free to cum whenever.

He lost count of how much he did so, exactly, once Ludwig finally went into the bedroom, and started playing with the toy currently inside of him. He gasped and moaned quietly.

"I'm sorry, for leaving you alone, but at least I left you a "toy" to keep you occupied! You made a big mess, I see. Well, I guess I'm going to have to punish you."

Alfred jumped slightly, shook his head, and groaned in anger. 'It's your fault...' He was tired, from all of the "pleasure" he recieved from the toy in the last hour or so.

Ludwig pulled the toy out and threw it onto the floor. It was still vibrating, but he didn't pay any attention to that. He groped the marked cheek roughly. Alfred groaned in pain.

"You are mine. Nothing will change that. I can do whatever I want with you, and get away with it. I can deny you of contacting Nicolas, if I so please..."

Alfred gasped. 'No...'

"I control when you ejaculate. I can force you to speed it up, or deny you of that pleasure..."

'Why is he telling me all of this?'

"How empty do you feel, right now?"

Alfred couldn't help but to move his hips a little. 'Now that he mentioned it... No! I don't want him! I don't...'

"I could leave you like this, forever, if I wanted to."

'In this... Position..? N-No...'

"I can pull out your teeth, rip out your fingers and toes, stab you right on the crotch... I can sell you to anyone, for anything. I can even sell your body parts, if I wanted to."

'He doesn't though... Right..?'

"And I can do it all legally. All because of this mark." He slapped the mark, making Alfred jump in surprise.

'What is he getting at? J-Just "punish" me, already...'

"I could have let your brother be some man's slave. I could have kept him for my self..." He leans over to the back of Alfred's ear. "You owe me. You might have worked for his freedom, but I was still the one who allowed it."

'I get it! Now, just get it over with, already!'

"Do you know that my brother left with yours? Apparently, they bonded quite a bit. I'm not sure how much, but I am sure that they're going to work on a plan to get you back."

Alfred gasped. 'How did he know?!'

"But it won't work. Gilbert should know this already."

'Please, just...'

"And to think, that this would have been avoided, if you just didn't go to Mexico..."

Alfred screamed through the gag in frustration. 'Is this the punishment? Making me wait in anticipation?! It must be...'

"Anyway, talking isn't making me any harder..."

'This is it...' He gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut. He cold feel Ludwig trying to inch his way inside. 'Shit...'

"Relax, and it will feel much better. You should know this, by now." Of course Alfred knew that, but his pride wouldn't let him listen. Ludwig groaned in pleasure, and pushed foward to release everything inside of Alfred. "You are mine..."

Ludwig unhooked the gag first. Alfred spat it out, and took a few deep breaths. "I will... Never be anyone's... Ever."

Ludwig chuckled in a deep voice. "You have a lot of will- a lot of pride. I'm going to get frustrated if you won't break soon, though. I'm gonna have to find something different to do to you. Something... A bit more cruel."

"Yeah, whatever. Get me out of this damn thing."

Ludwig huffed in frustration. "Were you even listening to what I've been telling you?"

'Fuck... No, I really don't care... But I won't say that out loud.' Alfred struggled against the restraints. "Let me out of this... These... Whatever it is!"

Ludwig unlocked Alfred's wrists from the bar. "I'll leave you like that."

"What?!" Alfred lifted his legs. "What about this thing?!" He was pushed onto the floor.

"You can sleep like that. It's not cold, and the floor is carpeted, so you should have little to no trouble falling asleep like that. Good night, Alfred."

"W-Wait a second- like this? I can't sleep with my legs spread out like this." He blushed. "It's uncomfortable..."

"You slept in worse conditions before."

"But..." Alfred didn't want to admit that he was embarassed, being forced in his current position.

"I'll re-gag you, if you keep on talking."

"I'll just hit you instead, then, if I need to go to the bathroom, or something."

Ludwig sighed. "You may push me and talk to get my attention, if you need to use the bathroom. Good night."

Alfred looked away. "Whatever..." He muttered under his breath, and attempted to fall asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENTS OF PET-PLAY USED AS TORTURE.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was yanked up by the collar around his neck. 'What-' He was forced up enough to be forced on his knees. He realized then that Ludwig removed the bar, but locked a leash to his collar, sometime during his sleep.

"What the hell is this?!" Alfred yelled.

"A leash. Today, you are going to be my dog."

Alfred's eyes widened in rage. "Like HELL I am!"

He tried standing up, but Ludwig grabbed his hair and forced him back down onto his knees. "Dogs walks on all fours, and they don't speak english!"

"I'M NOT A-" He was kicked against the drawers filled with clothes behind him. Ludwig forced his head back so they would be face-to-face.

"I bought you. You're whatever the hell I want you to be."

Alfred spat on the other man's face. That only earned him another kick to the ribs. He was dragged across the house and out the back door. He was still trying to hold his ribs, while being forced to crawl, at the same time.

Ludwig unlocked the leash from the collar. "Go ahead."

Alfred looked up at him with confusion. "What?"

"Go use the bathroom."

"But..." It took him a second to register what he meant. "No... I would rather DIE than do that!"

"You would? Why? Wild animals does it all the time. Hell, even humans did it outside, before toilets were invented."

"Just let me use your bathroom!"

"This IS "your bathroom." Go, before I tie you to a tree. Also, if you say one more thing, I'm going to gag you."

"But..." Alfred whispered. "I don't even need to go."

Ludwig sighed, and crouched down to relock the leash to the collar, again. "Fine." Alfred was, once again, dragged around. They went back into the bedroom, where Ludwig started digging through his "toys."

Alfred was soon gagged with a ball that has many holes on it. Ludwig also grabbed a pad-lock, for the chain leash to stay wrapped around a tree.

It was humiliating enough, to be walked around outside, naked, and like a dog. But to be forced outside, and naked, until you went to the bathroom was... Words couldn't decribe the humiliation Alfred was feeling right now, in that situation. He was just thankful for the fence surrounding the back yard.

"I'll be back, after breakfast." Ludwig turned to leave, before turning back around. "Oh, and before I forget- are you allergic to any real dogs, by chance?"

Alfred scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, but shook his head. 'I love them, but... Why? If he didn't fucking gag me, I would be able to tell him that, but...'

Ludwig smiled. "Good. I'll be back, after eating."

'What about me, damn it? I'm hungry, too!'

He wasn't only uncomfortable from that. Though, as embarrassing as it was to do outside, he had to relieve himself. He was just glad that Ludwig wasn't around at that exact moment.

Eventually, Ludwig returned, with a plate. "Are you hungry, Alfred?" He asked, and Alfred nodded. Ludwig smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear anything coming from you."

Alfred's eyes widen in both surprise, and rage. He made a loud, growling noise, while staring at the plate.

Ludwig chuckled at him. "Well, if you really don't want any of it..." Alfred gasped when Ludwig turned to leave, and starting whining, like a dog. He was laughed at again, before the plate was placed down, and the gag was removed from his mouth. "Good boy. Now, eat."

Alfred examined what was on the plate. It was, quite clearly, just Ludwig's uneaten scraps from HIS breakfast.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's your food, like you wanted."

"No, it's not. It's just bits of YOUR food, that you didn't finish! Where's MY food?"

Ludwig crouched down so he could slap Alfred across the face. "Apparently I've been spoiling you too much. You will eat like this, until you are broken. Then you can MAYBE eat at the table again. But until then, you're staying out here until you finish what is on that plate."

"I'm not. Eating. Your scraps."

Ludwig shrugged. "Fine. Have fun, spending the rest of the day out here, then. I have "work" to do, anyway." Ludwig turned to leave the area.

Alfred stared at the back of Ludwig's head. 'Hit him...' He thought to himself. He threw the ceramic plate with the strength he had left. He managed to hit Ludwig against the back of his head.

Ludwig turned and walked back up to Alfred. He grabbed the boy's hair and lifted him up so he was face-to-face to Ludwig. The back of his head was slammed against the tree behind him.

"What was going through your head, that made you think that throwing a dangerous, piece of ceramic at my head, would turn out good for you?" He hissed.

"Just "hit him." Alfred said truthfully. He kneed Ludwig in between his legs. The hand left his hair, and Ludwig had to step back in pain.

"You little SHIT!" He kicked Alfred's side, where his ribs would be. "I could have you put down for that!"

Alfred couldn't help but smirk. "You wouldn't want to murder me." His cheek was smacked, harshly.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Ludwig stared down at him, and smirked. "I'll have to punish you, now."

"I wished that I would have thrown it hard enough to kill you." Alfred growled under his breath.

"I think it's about time for you to shut up, now."

The gag was shoved back into Alfred's mouth and locked around his head. The padlock, that was keeping the chain leash around the tree, was unlocked, as well.

Alfred was dragged back inside of the house, and into the bedroom. Ludwig kept a strong hold on the other end of the leash, even while he was digging out a couple of his infamous "toys" for Alfred to "wear."

Ludwig pushed Alfred, face-first, onto the bed, and held him there by his wrists above his head. "Don't worry. I cleaned this." A dildo was forcefully shoved into Alfred.

He was forced to stand up and dragged outside by his wrists, again, but out front, this time. Alfred struggled against the strong hand. Alfred's arms were forced around a street pole, and his wrists were cuffed together.

'Why can't I fight him off?!'

"I'll be right back." Ludwig ran back inside to grab a few things, but he was back outside within five minutes. A headband- the one with dog ears- was put on Alfred's head. A band was also forced around his penis, for constriction. "Keep those on. If they're off by the time I come back for you, then you'll have to spend even more time out here."

Ludwig uncapped a washable, black marker, and started writing on Alfred's back. It reads-

_'I've been a naughty bitch! Replace my tail with your cock! Be sure to be careful, when removing my tail, though. My master will hunt you down, if there's any permanent damage done to my body.'_

An arrow was drawn to point at Alfred's currently stuffed hole.

'Also, don't remove the cock-ring. This is my punishment, after all. I don't deserve release.'

"Alright. I'll see you, whenever I feel like it." Ludwig reached down to smack Alfred's ass, before returning back inside of his house. Alfred screamed through the gag, to get his attention, but Ludwig ignored it.

Inside, Ludwig turned on the dildo, so it was vibrating inside of Alfred, who screamed in surprise.

'What am I supposed to do? Somebody will rape me!' He gasped in realization. 'This... This is my punishment... Isn't it..?' It didn't take too long, before a man walked up to him...


	35. Chapter 35

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENTS NON-CON BY STRANGERS, AAAAND MAYBE SOME OTHER STUFF THAT I FORGET TO ADD ONTO HERE.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred tensed up when he felt the stranger touch him. He was just being held still while the man read what was written on his back.

"Oh?" Alfred heard the man say. That was all he could understand, really.

He felt the dildo being pulled out of him slowly. He heard a "clang" of plastic hitting metal. Alfred turned to see what it was- apparently, Ludwig left a bucket for the toy to be stored.

He heard a zipper being pulled down. He felt the man push in, but he didn't feel much, after that. He was used to Ludwig's length and thickness, but this man was even smaller than the toy that was used on him seconds earlier.

Apparently, however, he was still long enough to reach his prostate. As soon as it was hit, he was forced to turn to look at the man. The man whispered something in his ear, but again, Alfred couldn't understand him.

('So you like this? It's a shame that you can't cum.')

Alfred was able to keep his moans quiet throughout this man having him. He was finish in minutes. He placed the still vibrating toy inside of him, using his own cum as lubricant.

He delivered a nice slap to Alfred's ass, before leaving, while saying some more words on German. Satisfied words, from the sound of the tone in his voice.

Ludwig had the slave he was currently training standing next to him. They watched Alfred get raped by a stranger.

"Your master didn't know how to handle you, so he brought you to me. I'll suggest that he does that-" He pointed outside of the window, to Alfred, on the word "that." "-To you, if you continue to disobey his orders. Do you understand?"

The young man- about eighteen years of age, nodded. "Y-Yes." He flinched, when he felt Ludwig's hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't this quiet when you first came here. Are you feeling okay?" He nodded again, though he felt like he was lying. "Oh, another man found and is taking an interest in Alfred. Watch him, so this will burn into your memory."

The nameless man watched in disgust as Alfred was, once again, assaulted by a man none of them knew. Ludwig decided to turn off the toy, for now.

Alfred gasped when he noticed that the toy was turned off. 'Is he watching this?!' Alfred's entire face grew red with embarassment. 'Th-That sick- mgh...' The current man wrapped his hand around Alfred's rock-hard penis. He gasped again. 'Don't-!'

Though, Ludwig was watching, to make sure that the man didn't remove the cock-ring. If he did, than Ludwig would have to decide on what to do about it.

Though, he didn't have to worry. As soon as the man finished, he left Alfred as is.

"DO you want to be in his position?"

The nameless man shook his head. "N-No. Wh-What did he do to deserve this, anyway?"

"He kneed me in between my legs. He's just lucky that this neighborhood isn't a very busy one." The man he was currently taming nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for changing the subject, but, when is my master coming back to get me?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you really want to leave me that badly?"

"Wh-no! No, I was just wondering. I um... I mean, it's my fault that I got into this mess in the first place. I should have just accepted it and be thankful that someone is actually feeding me, and giving me clothes to wear."

Ludwig smirked to himself in pride. "I think he may be back soon. I can always call him."

"O-Okay, but I'm still not..." He stopped himself. "What are two guys supposed to do, if his mouth is blocked?"

"Hm?" Ludwig watched as two men started advancing towards Alfred. He opened the window, so he could hear what they were saying, even if he misses a few words.

"Hey! He's still here! Isn't 'e pretty?"

"Yay, 'e is! Hey! Let... Fuck... Together!"

"What? At... Same time?"

"Yeah! It... Fun, won't... Not be?"

Ludwig growled, and crossed his arms against his chest. 'Not for me, or Alfred, it wouldn't.'

"But what... Damage? ...Written right here, that... Master... Hunt us down..."

"Oh, to sluts like him... Would feel good, right?" One of the men grabbed Alfred's chin, making him whimper. "Would... Feel good, with both... Dicks in you?"

Ludwig sighed. "I heard enough. Stay in here, okay?" The young slave nodded. Ludwig went outside and started walking towards the three men. One of them have already lifted Alfred's legs up, to get inside of him that way.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" All three of them looked at Ludwig. "You're going to have to wait until we're done."

"Actually, I don't have to wait to fuck my own slave, and yes, I will hunt you two down if you do any permanent damage to his body. Of course, it would just be for collecting the marks for his hospital bill, and maybe to give you a black eye."

"I uh..." The one man placed Alfred's legs back down. "Were... Were you watching us?"

"Well, I was listening, more than I was watching. Now, if you want to have him, then have him one at a time."

"Um..." The man stepped away from Alfred. "No thanks. Not if you're going to be watching, or listening, to us."

Ludwig nodded. "I understand. Have a safe walk home." Ludwig was trying to get rid of the two men.

"Y-Yeah. We'll be on our way, then." The two strangers left them alone, making Alfred sigh in relief, even though he was confused, as well.

"They were about to fuck you at the same time. I overheard them talking, so I had to stop them, before they did something very dangerous and painful, for you, and to your body."

Ludwig unlocked the cuffs around Alfred's wrists, and took his chin into his fingers. "Do you think you have learned your lesson?" Alfred stayed still.

'Learned my lesson? About what?' Ludwig chuckled.

"I think I understand completely, now. You're so stubborn, because you don't have much of a brain, now, do you?"

'Wh... What?! I am NOT... Where did he got THAT from?!' Alfred growled, and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I guess I just have to tell you. You get punished for disobeying me, and trust me when I say, that I love punishing slaves like you. Yes, you ARE a slave. You will be a slave 'TIL DEATH. Now, if you were to obey me like a good boy, I will reward you. I promise. Was that too fast for you to understand?"

Alfred kept his glare while nodding. 'Of course I do! 'Doesn't mean that I'm about to...' He stopped that thought. 'That's what he was trying to... That bastard!'

"DO you really understand?" Alfred snapped back to attention. He nodded again, slowly this time. Ludwig wasn't very satisfied with that nod, either. "Are you hungry? I'm sure I can fix you something to eat, if you beg hard enough."

'Fuck that.' Alfred shook his head, despite what his stomach was telling him.

Ludwig shrugged. "Fine. Maybe later, then?" Alfred shrugged back. "Well, do you want that gag out? If you whine like a puppy, I'll let take it out of your mouth."

'What is WRONG with this bastard?! He's probably the biggest sadist... Well, probably the only sadist... But... My jaw IS going numb... If I don't... Would he EVER take this thing out if I don't obey? I hate that word, but...'

Alfred looked down, and started whining the best he could. Ludwig smirked, and removed the gag from his mouth. "Good boy. See what happens, when you listen, and obey?"

Alfred didn't do anything. He felt ashamed of himself for obeying to such an embarassing command. He was taken back inside of the house with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.


	36. Chapter 36

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig pushed down on Alfred's shoulder. "Stay in here, while I go get the items." He left him in the kitchen, with the other man. The nameless man kept on staring at Alfred's... "Problem." It looked like it was about to burst.

"Um, I... I-I can help you out with that, if you'd like... N-Not saying that I would normally... It's just that, it looks really painful."

Alfred seemed surprised to see that he wasn't alone in the kitchen. His face turned red, and he turned to hide himself. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were in here."

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "What language is that... English?" He asked, but Alfred didn't answer. "Do you know German?" Still no answer. "I know little English."

Alfred turned his head back around to see him. "Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah..." The man looked away. "I uh... I help you?"

"Help me?" The man nodded.

"With... Um... Looks painful..."

"Oh..." Alfred's face flushed red again. "N-No... I'll be okay. I think that you would get i-into trouble."

Ludwig came back in with the bucket. "Are you two being good?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"I um... I think that he's in pain from the cock-ring. I um... I think it should be removed, soon."

"Hm? Oh, you mean the ring around this?" Ludwig grabbed Alfred around his waist and started jerking him off.

"Ah- what are you doing?! L-Let go!" Alfred started struggling against Ludwig. "D-Don't..."

"Yes, the ring around that!"

"Why would I remove it? I don't want to make a mess in my kitchen. I cook in here. Don't you know that?"

"Th-Then move him into a different room, or something!"

"Fine. I'll let him cum, but he has to do something for me, first." He dragged Alfred into the bathroom. "Do you want to cum?" He whispered in Alfred's ear.

"Y-Yes, please!"

Ludwig smirked. "Then beg for it, by calling me "master."

Tears started streaming down Alfred's eyes. "P-Please... M-Ma-Master... P-Please, let me cum..."

Ludwig finally slipped the cock-ring off, making Alfred moan and spill his seed onto the tiled floor. "What do I get for finally making you cum?"

"Th-Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Ludwig snuggled against Alfred's hair. "You're such a beautiful man." He kissed the top of his head.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You're being very cute, right now."

Now, Alfred was worried. "Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at showing affection, am I?"

"Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick." Ludwig kissed his cheek, this time. He came up with an... Awful, idea. "I love you."

Alfred gasped and turned around to push Ludwig, before running off. Ludwig smirked in satisfactory. He got up and started looking for Alfred. "Why would you run, Alfred?"

"He ran into the hallway. I don't know what room he went into, though. What did you do?" The nameless man asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He decided to try the bedroom, first. His best guess was that he went into the bathroom connected to that room. "Alfred?"

Alfred gasped, and turned off the lights. Ludwig tried the door, but it was locked. "Go away!"

"Alfred, I wasn't serious. Yes, I love the fact that I have you, but I don't actually LOVE you."

"Then why would you say that?!"

"I just wanted to see your reaction, and I'm very amused."

"I HATE you!" He heard Alfred sobbing from behind the door. "I want to go home..."

Ludwig decided to keep the door forced shut by keeping a door under the knob, so Alfred couldn't get out, even if he wanted to. "By the way, you ARE home, Alfred."

"This isn't America."

Ludwig smiled. "No. It isn't. I'll leave you be, for a while." He decided to return to the now tamed, temporary slave.

"Will he-"

"Yes, he'll be just fine, for now." The nameless man nodded in understandment.

Ludwig smiled to himself. He was proud of himself, for coming up with another way to slowly make Alfred snap.


	37. Chapter 37

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH Alfred was honestly surprised that Ludwig was leaving him be. Of course, he doubted that it would last long. He had that one temporary slave, at the moment.

Except, he didn't know that Ludwig was going to call the man's master, for him to be picked up early.

"Yeah, I had to be rough with him at first, but then I show him some things that I'm going to suggest for you to do, in case he gets to the point where you feel he needs more "training. After that, he became pretty tame. He actually told me himself that he wants to return to prove himself worthy of a slave for you."

"Really, now? Perhaps he deserves a name, now, though I guess I can't make that assumption before I have him again."

"So, when should I be expecting you?"

"Oh, not too long. Within the hour."

"Great! We'll be waiting for you." Ludwig hung up and sat on the couch with the man he was taming. "He will be here for you "within the hour," he said."

The boy nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. He's the one paying for it, after all."

"Yeah, I know... So um... Where's... What's his name... Alfie?"

"Alfred will be okay. He just needs to be left alone for a while, I think."

The man nodded. "Y-Yeah, maybe. Did you at least find him? I only knew that he ran into the hallway, after all, so..."

"He's in the bathroom, that's connected to the bedroom."

"Oh... Okay..." He sighed and stared out of the window, waiting on his master.  
aphaphaph It's been a few hours since Alfred locked himself inside of the bathroom. Ludwig was cooking- he could smell the food.

'That's a fucking dirty trick! I'm NOT leaving!' Alfred huffed, and rolled the bathroom rug up. 'At least I have a pillow. I might have to eat tooth-paste until he goes to sleep. I guess I could take a nap, while waiting, but I'm not very-'

He stopped that thought, when he heard the bedroom door being shut. Ludwig decided to eat in the bedroom, today. He wouldn't talk. He just ate, and waited to see if Alfred would do anything about him being there, eating.

'He's doing this on purpose, that bastard!' He remembered something, suddenly. 'The lock... It can be opened by using a paper clip, or something. Why haven't he try doing that, yet?'

Ludwig stood up and left the room without saying a word. Alfred heard the door shutting, again, meaning that Ludwig left the room... Maybe. The smell of the food was slowly going away, as well. He sat against the tub and groaned.

'I'm NOT leaving on my own will. I'll just get myself full on water, so I won't need food...' He looked at the door. 'He's probably just waiting for me to fall asleep, or something... No, that doesn't make sense! He could just... But then again, he could always...' His eyes widened.

Ludwig's "job" is to break other people for their masters, so they don't have to do it themselves. As far as Alfred knows, he could be torturing some poor person as Alfred is sitting there, trying to avoid the same torturer.

'What kind of "hero" would I be if I didn't save them?! I have to save them!' Alfred unlocked the door and tried opening it right after that thought, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell?!" He tried knocking the door down with his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Alfred stepped back in surprise when he heard Ludwig from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to stop you from hurting whoever you were "hired" to "break!"

Ludwig started laughing. "How stupid are you, telling me that! It's going to be such a challange, breaking you, because of that, but at least it will be fun!"

Alfred growled. "You are such a disgusting... What the hell is WRONG with you?!"

"I REALLY should do something about that damn mouth of yours. I think I have a special collar that will allow you to eat, but not talk... Then again, I DO like hearing your noises of discomfort."

Alfred locked the door again, and stepped back. "You SICK BASTARD! Get the HELL AWAY from me!"

Ludwig moved the chair out of the way, and used a paper-clip, (that Alfred ignored to hide, or throw away) to unlock the door. Alfred yelped, and hid inside of the tub.

"Do you want to see where those people are?" Alfred curled up and tried hiding behind his legs, even though he knew that it wouldn't work.

He was dragged out of the tub by his hair. He was dragged down to the basement. Ludwig turned on the light, and groans of discomfort were coming from unfamiliar voices.

Alfred started thrashing around, the second he heard those voices. "You're SICK! Let these people GO!"

He was pushed down the stairs forcefully. He groaned in pain. It almost felt like he broke something, but he tried moving his arms and legs. It hurt, but nothing broke.

Alfred was dragged to the middle of the room. His wrists were brought together so they could be tied with one end of a coil of rope. Alfred's body was lifted from the ground by his wrists, as the other end went through a loop on the ceiling.

Ludwig tied the other end to another loop on the wall, to keep it in place. Alfred was spewing random profanities. Ludwig grabbed a gag from the inside of his pocket, and shoved it inside of Alfred's mouth.

"Shut. Up." He hissed in Alfred's ear. "You're still pretty dirty." The warmth from Ludwig's body left Alfred's back. He heard running water. Alfred yelped when hot water hit his back. "Are you hungry?"

Alfred started thrashing and kicking around, hoping to hit Ludwig. He couldn't really see the other man, without his glasses, but he could still try.

"Stop struggling, before I tie your ankles to the floor." Ludwig took his belt off, knowing that Alfred wouldn't listen to him, anyway. "I said, STOP!" He snapped the belt forward to hit the back of Alfred's legs. He sighed to calm down a bit. "I'll be right back."

Ludwig left the lights on when he left. He wasn't going to be gone for long, after all. He had to grab some things that he didn't already have in the basement for Alfred.

Alfred kept on thrashing around, even after Ludwig left. He didn't even realize when Ludwig came back, until he felt the belt smack against his chest.

"You never learn, do you? Spread your legs."

'W-What?!' Alfred shook his head.

Ludwig sighed and smirked. "Fine." He grabbed one of Alfred's ankles and tied a small coil of rope to it. He left enough rope to tie that end to one end of the bar he had.

'What is he..? Stop!' It didn't take much effort to tie his other ankle to the opposite end of the bar, as well. 'Stop!'

Alfred groaned and thrashed around to get Ludwig away. He heard a low chuckle coming from the other man. He hooked the middle of the bar to the floor to keep Alfred from moving around so much. He went behind Alfred, and spread his cheeks apart...

Ludwig shook his head, and stepped back. "I'm not going to fuck you, tonight." He went around Alfred, and walked towards the person in front of the bound American, instead.

The man gasped, and shook his head. "N-Nein..."* He started chanting. "Nein, nein, nein!"

Alfred heard a blood-curdling scream from the bound man in front of him. He gasped, and started screaming through the gag in his mouth. 'No! You can fuck me, instead! Leave him alone!'

He screamed in his head, but his thoughts couldn't form words. He had to hang there, with his eyes closed, and forcefully listen, as a man in front of him was being raped. The worst part was, that he couldn't do a thing about it.  
APHAPHAPH *  
"Nein" - "No"


	38. Chapter 38

**I am just giong to take this moment, just to say that not living with your parents, is AWESOME! I just had three different kinds of pudding, plus a pack of jello, for lunch! My boyfriend will yell at me, yes, but it will be SO worth it! (He knows me! He knows that I can finish a quart of custard in one sitting!)**

**Why am I so GIDDY about this?! (I'm probably on a sugar high! XD)**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**Torture on muscle, and a few spanks to the ass... Nothing much. 'Mainly just Ludwig trying to break Alfred by telling him his position.**

APHAPHAPH

Alfred hated himself. He hated himself for not being able to do anything while Ludwig was raping another man _right in front of him. _He couldn't even apologize for not being able to do anything. (Though, the man probably wouldn't have understood him, if he could talk.)

Ludwig came down the stairs with a bowl of food hours after he left. Alfred didn't know how long, exactly. He couldn't sleep, in his current position. Ludwig unlocked and pulled the gag out of Alfred's mouth. "It's time to eat."

Alfred shook his head. "Not until everyone else gets fed."

Ludwig didn't feel like playing around, today. "Open. Your. Damn. Mouth."

"Not. Until. Everyone. Is. Fed."

"They're not eating, until you do."

'Dammit...' Alfred gritted his teeth. He relunctantly opened his mouth to accept the food that Ludwig made for him. "If I o-obey..." He hated himself for using that word. "Will you leave everybody else in here, alone?"

Ludwig's laugh answered that for him. "You. Don't. Understand. They have to earn everything by themselves."

"Why?! Why can't I do something for them?!"

"If I tell you, again, will it stay in your thick head this time? Now, open your mouth. You still have food to finish."

Alfred turned his head slightly to the side. "I'm not hungry, anymore."

"They're still going to eat, just, through a tube."

"The same tube? Is that even... Damn it, what's the word..."

"Sanitary? It's probably not, but they'll be okay. Open your mouth."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "I'm still not hungry..."

"Then I'll just re-gag you."

"Why? It's not like I can talk to anyone, with them actually understanding me."

Ludwig snatched Alfred's chin and pulled down. "I am getting SICK of your mouth! That's why. Open. Your fucking. Mouth. Before I break your jaw."

Alfred let Ludwig pull his jaw open. A ball shoved and locked inside of his mouth sounded better than a broken jaw.

_"Anyone who can clean dishes, can be released from this basement. That person will be fed with a bowl and utensils, instead of having a tube down their nose."_

The three males he was "taking care of" immediately started begging, until the one girl in the basement spoke up. The other three became quiet, and Ludwig chuckled, finding it almost cute, how much of a gentleman the three temporary slaves are.

"Alfred..." Alfred lifted his head up. "I just promised this woman real food, if she cleans the dishes. I'm telling you this, to show you that you'll be rewarded for obeying. However, as you know, you will be punished, if you disobey. I just want that drilled into your head. I'll return shortly."

He walked out of there with the only woman in the household, leaving Alfred to his thoughts.

'Obey, and you get rewarded with food?! You shouldn't have to do anything for FOOD! I mean, okay, you still get fed through a tube... How is this even legal?! So WHAT if it helps you out with your debt, or living on the streets?! People would PREFER to live on the streets! Hell, people would rather DIE!'

He groaned and started thrashing around. He was tired. He didn't get any sleep. He was cold, and he was ashamed at himself for being useless for anything but sex in his current condition. The thought of obeying, however...

Ludwig returned to the basement, like promised. He had a black cloth in his hand. "I just thought of something, while I was upstairs. I don't want your eyes to get any worse than they are, so I'm going to blindfold you."

Alfred's blurry eyesight was completely blinded when the strip of cloth was tied over his face. He was shivering from being cold. Ludwig noticed this, and wrapped an arm around his waist, and pushed his own chest against Alfred's back.

"I'll let you out of this basement, if you beg." Ludwig unlocked the gag, and pulled it out of Alfred's mouth.

"Pah..." Alfred panted. "P-Please, let me out of here."

Ludwig pulled away. "You should have addressed me, and properly at that." He shoved the gag back inside of Alfred's mouth and locked it behind his head.

Alfred's eyes widened in rage. 'That bastard!'

Ludwig brushed his hand in Alfred's hair. "Maybe I'll give you another chance, after dinner... If I'm feeling generous enough."

Ludwig spanked Alfred, before turning his attention to feeding the other people who are in the basement with them. Alfred sayed quiet. He was angry at Ludwig, but he didn't have any energy to do anything but pant.

"Even if mein bruder* were to come back for you, it would still be illegal to sneak you out of Germany without my permission. Even if you were brought here illegally, the second I bought you, was the second you became my legal property. Sure, if this were the case in America, than you would be saved right away, but here, you are mine until I say otherwise."

'Or I work enough to pay off... But, he's not going to sell me, anymore, to anyone. Dammit. I **know **this is legal here. He **proved **it to me, but that doesn't mean that I have to listen to him! But, he would... He **did**... I'm hanging from a ceiling, because of my defiance.'

"Maybe I'll buy a new house, and get a new phone number, just in case Gilbert DOES come back for you. I would tell him about the new number, but not about the house. Or, maybe I'll just keep you chained to the wall when I'm not around. That would be cheaper."

Ludwig's voice was getting slurred to Alfred, but a quick swat on the ass woke him back up right away.

"Don't pass out on me while I'm talking to you. I'll give you another chance, since I have to leave here, soon. I have to get groceries, so I can feed you, and everyone else."

Alfred groaned. 'Like hell, I'm going out. I don't think I can go anywhere on my own.' Ludwig took his the gag out of his mouth, so he could attempt to beg, again.

Ludwig took a minute for Alfred to get feeling back in his jaw, but he didn't talk. "Well? Do you want to stay like that all day?"

Alfred shook his head. "Please, m-master..." He bit his tongue to punish himself.  
"I don't think that I can walk around. I need sleep. I'm so t-tired... Just... Please?"

Ludwig groped Alfred roughly. "Maybe, once I'm back." He chuckled maliciously. "But I'll want something from you before I give you your break."

Alfred sighed. 'Of course...' He nodded, making Ludwig smile.

'This is... Completely legal, in Germany. I can't do a-anything, but wait. I may never be able to leave Germany.'

"I'll be back later, then." The ball was placed inside of Alfred's mouth again, and locked around his head.

Alfred's body was starting to tremble in the pain of being stuck in the same position for so long.

Of course, Ludwig knows that, giving Alfred the rest he needs, would just start him up again. That is, if he's not completely broken from this, but he doesn't mind. It just meant that he would need to break Alfred down more.

And Ludwig enjoys having fun.

APHAPHAPH

Finally! I wanted to get this chapter done, before the next "You Love Me," but I wasn't getting to into it, as you can probably tell.


	39. Chapter 39

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was regretting denying Ludwig's offer to go outside of the house. He knows that he wouldn't be able to get up and walk around, or even crawl. At least, not without resting his muscles first. If he was released, then he would at least get a few seconds to relax his muscles.

Alfred wanted Ludwig to come home, for once. He couldn't think straight. He was tired, cold, hungry... It couldn't have taken this long for Ludwig to shop for food. Then again, Alfred had nothing to tell time with, and he was exhausted.

The door did open, eventually, and the air was filled with a certain scent. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew that it meant that Ludwig (or the girl who was allowed upstairs) cooked dinner. The light turned on, and Alfred could hear foot steps going down the stairs.

"Are you conscious, Alfred?" Ludwig groped Alfred, to see if he was awake. Alfred gasped, and jumped in surprise. "Good." He unlocked the strap keeping the ball inside of Alfred's mouth, so he could talk again.

The words started pouring out of his mouth without him even thinking about them. "M-Master, please... I'm so tired. I need to sleep... Please?"

"I have food for you. I finished all of my food, so I had to make another serving, for you. Open your mouth, and be sure to chew your food. I know that you're exhausted, so I feel like I need to remind you. Just in case."

"I'm... Only a little hungry... 'Thirsty as hell, though."

"Open your mouth." Ludwig repeated. Alfred complied. He ate everything that was put into his mouth. "I'll give you water, once you finish your food. Then, you can give me what I want, in exchange for a nap."

Alfred nodded shakingly. He kept his mouth open for food. He was at the edge of breaking down completely. Ludwig could see this. He unlocked the cuffs around Alfred's ankles, before working on his wrists. He caught Alfred before he could collaspe on the floor.

He was set down on the bedroom floor. Ludwig took his hand and placed a glass of water in it. "Drink."

Alfred brought the glass to his lips, and tip it upwards. He finished the water within seconds. He wanted more. He whimpered, then the glass was taken from him.

"Open your mouth, wide." Alfred obeyed, not knowing what to expect. A ring was shoved inside of his mouth and locked behind his head. He whimpered in confusion. Ludwig chuckled. "You don't remember?"

'Huh..?'

"You told me that you're going to "bite my dick off, and choke me with it." Did you really forgot that you said that? Stick your tongue out."

Alfred obliged. He just wanted to get it over with, at this point. He only needed to do this one thing, and he gets to sleep. Just one, tiring thing. Ludwig slid his entire length inside of Alfred's mouth, and down his throat.

He wasn't going to go crazy with Alfred's throat. He just wanted Alfred's saliva as a substitute lubricant. He pulled back slowly, when he was covered in saliva. He lifted Alfred's body up, and slammed his back against the wall.

Alfred groaned when he felt Ludwig forcing himself inside. It didn't hurt, like he thought it would, which worried him. He could feel the other man moving inside of him, but barely. He was hoping that it was because of his saliva helping it slide inside of him, and not anything serious.

"You're not hard at all. Do you not feel me? I'm all the way inside of you. I'm about to..." He leaned over and bit Alfred's neck. He wanted to hear _something _come out of the younger man's mouth. All he got, however, was a small whine. Nothing more.

His own body shuddered, as he came inside of his toy, his pet, his slave, just... _His_. "You are mine, rather you like it, or not." He practically growled to Alfred's ear.

He dragged Alfred to the bed, tossing him on top of it. He cuffed one of Alfred's ankles to one of the posts at the foot of the bed.

"Just so you know, because I have a feeling that you'll need to hear it, I didn't send anyone to get you. I had no idea that you even existed in the world, until I saw you on stage. I didn't have anything to deal with you coming over here. I only bought you. I never had other business dealing with you before that."

Ludwig removed the gag from Alfred's mouth. "Also, there's going to be a young woman, sleeping with you. She has to return a virgin, so don't go fucking her, even if she asks you to. I'll sell your ass to a group of people again, if you do."

Ludwig left Alfred alone in the bedroom. He hopes that Alfred will be thinking about his words. He could already hear Alfred whimpering. The whimpering didn't last long, before Alfred finally passed out.

APHAPHAPH

I was going to add to this... I just don't know how. Time skip to the next day or so in the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig moved the lady to the floor, locking her ankle to one of the bedposts on the ground, so he could get into bed with Alfred. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist, which made him thrash around in fear.

"Alfred!" Ludwig held his body down.

"Don't!" Alfred's voice squeaked. His body tensed up.

"Alfred, calm down. I'm just going to bed."

"To... Bed..." He repeated.

"Yes. I'm not going to do anything. Go back to sleep. If you're not tired, than just lie there and... Think. As long as you stay quiet."

Alfred nodded. He let Ludwig move his body so they were in a "cuddling" position, again. He knew that this was a "dominating" move, and not an action of passion.

"Just sleeping..." He sighed. He tried getting comfortable in Ludwig's arm, which was hard to do. He was a little tired, still. He could try to get some more sleep, just to pass the time...

aphaphaph

Alfred woke up with a jump, when he heard the door being opened, and then closed again. He looked around the room. It was bright, with the sunlight filling the room. He was alone. (At least, as far as he could see.) He assumed that Ludwig was making food.

He couldn't actually lift anything. He could roll his head around, but that was about it. His muscles would practically scream at him if he even attempted to move anything off of the bed. Unfortunately for him, that meant that he couldn't get his glasses so he could see clearly.

He heard the door open, and close again, after a while, and he yelped. Ludwig sat on the bed with him. "Sit up. I have breakfast for you."

Alfred looked at Ludwig. "'Can't..."

"You were able to drink water last night. You should be able to sit up."

Alfred tried pushing his body upwards by his feet. He groaned in pain from the strain he was forcing on his muscles. He couldn't do much more to express the pain he was feeling. Ludwig became impatient, and forced Alfred to sit up by pulling on his hair.

Alfred whimpered in pain. "Open your mouth." He nodded, and obeyed. He couldn't taste whatever he was given. His jaw hurts, but he knew that he couldn't complain. He knew that it wouldn't make any difference. His throat was dry, so he started coughing. He couldn't help it. The food was almost as dry as his throat- or at least, that's what it felt like.

Ludwig bent Alfred over and started banging on his back with his fist, until Alfred spat out the food on the blanket. His eyes widened a bit. "'Sorry..."

"It's alright. I'm going to have to take this away, to get it cleaned, though." Ludwig set the food on the drawer sitting next to the bed. Alfred nodded slowly, while Ludwig was leaving the room.

Alfred took the time alone, clearing his voice. "I can still talk..." He coughed. "Damn it... Wait a second..." He remembered that a girl was sleeping next to him the night before. He looked over the side of the bed, but nothing was there. 'Where is she?'

Ludwig came back with an extra comforter, and a straw, squished in between his fingers. He placed the still folded-up comforter on the bed, and drop the straw in the glass of water that he placed on the dresser before waking up Alfred. He brought the glass to Alfred's face.

"Drink."

Alfred clamped the straw together with his teeth, so it won't slip out of his mouth while he was drinking. He tried lifting his arms, so he could grab the glass himself, but he couldn't even lift them off the bed without pain wracking up them.

"Bathroom..?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if you may use the bathroom?"

"I'm actually..." Alfred looked away. "Asking for help?" He asked with his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. "I don't think that I can make it without help... By the way, where did that girl go?"

"What does that have anything to do with you needing help to get to the bathroom?"

"I would prefer a woman's help. Though, I'd understand if she wouldn't want to help with such a request, though. Plus, I'm curious."

"Well, I can help you get to the bathroom. As for the girl, she's feeding the others who are in the basement. Though, I think I'll be taking them up, so I can train them properly. Let's get you out of bed."

Ludwig picked Alfred up bridal-style, and walked him into the bathroom. He set the younger boy down onto the toilet. Alfred held his head down in embarrassment. He knew that he would need help getting back into bed, but he also knew that Ludwig didn't need to watch him.

"Thank you, for the help." He whispered. 'Why did I thank him? He's still here, and I need his help, because of him!'

"You're welcome. Do you need help with standing in front of the sink?"

"Probably."

Ludwig sighed. (To Alfred's surprise.) "Alright. Finish up. I don't want you in bed all day, though. You are going to try to walk around outside, so you get exercise and fresh air. We will be walking around in the backyard, though, so you don't have to worry about being seen on a leash."

Alfred groaned. "C-Can you help me out, again? Please?"

Ludwig nodded, and grabbed Alfred by his armpits. He had to hold Alfred's body up, when he washed his hands. He was pulled against Ludwig's chest, when he was done. "I'll hold you up. Try walking towards the bed."

"I know how to walk. It just hurts to do so." Alfred took a few steps towards the bed. If Ludwig wasn't there to hold him up, he was sure that he would have fallen on his knees, by now.

"Do you think that you can crawl?"

Alfred gasped. "What?! Why would you ask me something like that?!"

"Well, you can barely walk." Ludwig pushed Alfred to the floor. "Crawl."

'What did I do?!' Alfred managed to crawl on his stomach, over to the bed. He gripped the sheets of the bed, to pull himself up and onto it.

"Come on, now. We still have to get you outside." Ludwig grabbed a long chain, and a couple of padlocks. "You can walk, if that's easier for you."

"By myself? My limbs hurts."

Ludwig smirked to himself, coming up with an idea just then. "I'll help you walk outside, if you ask for it."

Alfred sighed. "Please... I need help. W-Will you help me out? Please?"

Ludwig put the loops of the padlocks through his index finger, placed the chain over his shoulder, walked up to Alfred, and grabbed his hair. He pulled on his hair, forcing him to stand up.

"That hurts! Let go!"

"You are the one who wanted my help."

"I only **want **to rest. I-I'll hang on to your arm, or something. Please? I don't want my hair to be pulled on. It hurts."

"That's the point."

Alfred balled his hands into fists. "This isn't going to help me walk. I need to lean against something, or grab onto something."

"Then grab onto my shirt, or lean against my body. I don't mind."

Alfred tried lifting his arms up above his hips, again, but they fell to his sides again. "Please..." He barely managed to rest his head against Ludwig's body. He took some slow steps foward.

'I'm doing what he wants me to do, even though I don't want to do it... I'm "obeying..."' He gasped. "N-No!' He suddenly fell down to his knees, and screamed. Everything that's been going on, ever since he was forced to Germany, went through his head, all at once.

"Alfred?!" Ludwig went down on his knees, and grabbed Alfred's shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alfred stopped screaming, just as suddenly as he started. His mind was empty, besides two words. 'Inhale... Exhale...' He couldn't see, or hear. Everything was blank, besides how to breathe. He wasn't aware of anything around him, even though Ludwig was screaming at him, and shaking his body.(1)

"Alfred! ALFRED!"

Everything slowly came back to Alfred. He could (kind of) see Ludwig, and hear him, but it was all muffled. It took a few minutes, before he could understand what he was saying.

"-Hell is wrong with you, Alfred?!"

He didn't know what to say. He was scared. He knew what happened, just then, but he couldn't understand why. He remember what he was thinking, and that he couldn't see, or hear anything. He looked up at Ludwig's face, and blinked. Ludwig was lightly smacking his face.

"Are you with me, Alfred?"

Alfred pushed his forehead against Ludwig's chest, and nodded. Ludwig sighed, and picked Alfred up. Properly, this time. He was set down, against the large tree in the backyard. Ludwig took the chain, wrapped it around the tree, and locked the end link together with a link that was somewhere in the middle. He locked the other end to Alfred's collar.

"I'll be right back, with sweat pants." Alfred only nodded, and Ludwig left him alone...

APHAPHAPH

(1) Apparently, if you're in so much stress, your brain can shut down for a few minutes. I don't know why I said "apparently," though, considering that I experienced this a few times, before... That's uh... That's how I know what happens before, during, and after this happens... Of course, I wasn't aware AT THE TIME, but afterwards, I could remember what happened.


	41. Chapter 41

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

_**Fire Emblem Awakiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... I already won it, once.**_

APHAPHAPH

Alfred leaned against the giant tree, and closed his eyes. He could feel every little bug, crawling on his skin, but he couldn't kill them. He could barely move, without his entire body hurting from the strain it was forced to endure the night before.

He's been outside for at least an hour, now, and he was sick of it. He couldn't even enjoy the scenery around him, because he didn't have his glasses on him. He gasped when he heard the sliding door open.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to bring you back inside, unless, you want to stay out?" Alfred shook his head, but that wasn't a good enough answer for Ludwig. "Do you want to go back in?" He nodded. "Can you TELL me that you want to go back inside?"

"I-I want to go back inside... Please?"

Ludwig couldn't help but smirk at the added "please" at the end. He unlocked Alfred's collar from the tree, but he kept the chain around the tree. Alfred was picked up bridal-style, again. He was set down on the couch. Ludwig sat next to him. Alfred was moved so he was sitting on Ludwig's lap, making him tense up.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred shook his head. "Are you thirsty, then?" Again, Alfred shook his head. Ludwig sighed. He placed his palm on Alfred's forehead, and groaned. Ludwig moved Alfred back on the couch, and left him alone in the living room.

Alfred was able to relax, a little. He knew that it was probably a very temporary thing, before Ludwig comes back.

Alfred gasped in surprise, when he heard Ludwig come back. "Open your mouth, and lift up your tongue." He was confused, but obeyed. A thermometer was shoved under his tongue, making him even more confused. "Keep that in there for a few minutes."

'Why? I don't feel sick, or anything...'

Ludwig left Alfred alone in the room, to check on the people he left in his basement. He sent the one nameless girl he was "taking care of" down there to feed the other two males a while ago. She yelped, startled, when Ludwig was walking down the stairs. She looked almost guilty, once Ludwig actually saw her.

"What are you still doing down here?"

"T-This man..." She pointed to one of the three men. "He's refusing to eat. I've been trying to get him to eat something for a while, now."

Ludwig sighed. "Then he'll starve until dinner time. You can just set that dish down on the kitchen counter, or something. I'll make him eat what's on it, later. Just make sure you put a paper towel above it, or something. You may... Read a book, or something, until I need you, again."

The woman nodded, and left the basement, with Ludwig. She went into the kitchen, where Ludwig went back into the bedroom, and grabbed the thermometer. He checked the number, and sighed. "Thirty-eight..."

"What?!" Alfred blurted out. "That's not even... What?!"

"What's- oh. No, this is celsius. Your temperature is thirty-eight celsius, which is about a hundred point five in fahrenheit. You have a small fever."

"Oh..." He sighed in relief.

"I would be a lot more worried, if you were thirty-eight degrees in fahrenheit, in more ways then... Well, I can't imagine. You know, that's the first sentence that wasn't forced out of you, ever since your... Breakdown."

Alfred looked down at his lap. He flinched, when he felt a hand in his hair. Ludwig sighed again. Alfred was back to staying quiet.

"You MAY talk, you know." Alfred kept his body tensed up, until the hand was removed from his hair. "I'll go grab your glasses, and a shirt."

Alfred almost wanted to say "thank you," but he kept quiet, even when Ludwig returned with the promised items. He tried to lift his arms enough to at least put on his own glasses. The fact that he could barely moved was frustrating him.

"You know what? Nevermind."

He still had help from Ludwig. He was picked up, and carried back to the bedroom. He was set down on the bed, without having his ankle attached to the bed by hand cuffs. Ludwig covered his body with a blanket, and removed his glasses, again.

"You just rest until you can move, again. I have to... Go check something."

He was planning on sending Alfred to an asylum-like hospital, if Alfred still refuses to talk more than he has to, by the time he can move around again.

APHAPHAPH

It's almost have been a month since I posted the last chapter of this. I haven't been feeling like making anything for a while, now!

And also, Fire Emblem Awakening. THAT took a few weeks of my life.


	42. Are you kidding me? EDITED

So, apparently, there's this person with no life, who has his/her chasity belt on a little too tight, going around around and reporting smutty fan fiction.

I spent almost four fucking years writing smutty fan fiction, and I have over four-hundred chapters of fan fiction, and the website NEVER CARED before!

This is the FUCKING. INTERNET. If you have a problem with SEX, then don't be on here!

I WAS going to do what I did with the next chapter of "Punishment," on this fic, but um, since this fic ISN'T SEXUAL IN EVERY DAMN CHAPTER, I couldn't, because there's NO SEXUAL CONTENT in the next chapter.

I've spent YEARS of my life, putting myself in the same situations, with different characters, and letting my fingers tell what I think would happen, and some people are going to be like, "OH NOES! DICK IN ANUS?! NOT ON MY INTERWEBS!"

EVEN THOUGH, most of my fanfiction on this website, has been EDITED DOWN.

I've read fan fiction ON HERE where a monster literally rapes the main, human character to death! I've read fics, ON HERE, that has SKULL FUCKING THROUGH THE EYE SOCKET, that are STILL STANDING TODAY.

I am FUCKING SICK of people, trying to censor the fucking Internet!

STICK TO YOUR 4KIDS DOT COM, BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY PLACE WITHOUT ANY SEXUAL CONTENT, ON THE FUCKING INTERNET.

Or at LEAST, don't TELL ME what you did, so people don't know who you are! I am NOT going to stop writing what I WANT TO WRITE!

...

Okay, I understand, that it was probably just a "warning," but I'm NOT going to stop writing what I want to write!

And, it's not really a warning, if you already reported it.

I feel kind of silly, for how I reacted, but not really. I'm still pretty damn pissed off. I already got most of my fan fics taken off on** Adult**FanFiction, FOR POSTING ADULT FAN FICTION, so... Yeah, I'm pissed off at people who are trying to censor the god damn Internet!

Stop it, seriously!

At LEAST I don't write crap like "The Passion!"

...

I have to stop watching South Park... Fuck it. I'm never stopping.


	43. I'm sorry

I'm sorry for the scares. I don't think I'm going to go THAT far. I was just so pissed off.

I'll delete the three messages, once I finish the next chapter.

Thank you, everyone who helped! 


	44. CHAPTER, THIS TIME

**I'm sorry for the scare earlier. I'm alright. I was stressed out, because I thought I was going to lose my hamster. He's the closest thing to a baby that I can have, without getting married. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been that stressed out, but he's okay.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm actually busy with actual life. I know! Liiike, I had to take my hamster to the vet (he's okay,) and I celebrated my grandpa's birthday...

Person Thank you! I've heard of that, but I doubt that THAT will shut people up. I already tried, actually but um... It's kind of strange, how you "register..." But thank you, again.

Lemon Pucker... XD Thank you! The first sentence already made me feel bet- wait, what was that about having a stalker? SPIKER'S! PROTECT MEEES! (He's a vicious chihuahua/Japanese chin/miniature blue heeler.)

Fan 1 Again, I'm sorry for the scare. I AM taking anti-depressants, but those can only work so far. Luckily, I haven't thought about actually killing myself in years... That doesn't sound much better, does it?

Guest Yeeep...

APHAPHAPH

Alfred could move after a day of resting, but he still kept quiet. He would do whatever Ludwig wanted him to do, while saying as little as possible. His temperature was normal again. Ludwig walked into the bedroom, and sat on the bed with him.

"How are you doing, today?" Alfred shrugged, making Ludwig sigh. "Alright, well, there's this place- I guess you could call it an asylum. It kind of works like one, but it's not really an asylum. Anyway, the people who works there will watch you, talk to you, and then talk to me. They would tell me what would make your life better, judging on how you act in there, and if you say anything to them. They'll still try if you don't talk, though."

"Would they be giving me drugs?" Alfred asked, which made Ludwig's eyes widen a little in surprise.

"Probably not. Though, I can't say that for sure. It will really depend on your actions, and words." He briefly wondered if telling Alfred _that _was a good idea, or not. "I'd probably come over once or twice a week, depending on how long you're in there. The thing is, I can take you back home whenever I want, so there's no reason to play sick for a longer stay."

Alfred got out of bed and started taking out pairs of his clothing. "Are we leaving right away?" He asked.

Ludwig smirked. "You seem to be eager to leave."

He shrugged. "'Whatever will help."

"Well, it might help, at least a little, to put on some actual clothes. Though I suppose they're used to people coming in, wearing pajamas, by now."

"I'm not crazy. I just want my life less shitty. A LOT less shitty."

"I know that you're not crazy. Hurry up, and get dressed in proper clothing."

Alfred gathered some clothing in his arms. He tried walking into the bathroom, but his shoulder was grabbed. He tensed up. 'I knew it...'

"Where are you going? Do you need to use the bathroom before we go?"

He sighed, and threw his clothes on the bed. He tried to get his pajamas off, and his clothes on as quickly as he could, to get it over it. Except, he had trouble buttoning his jeans. He gasped. 'No, no, no...' He forced his pants to close around his hips. He slid his glasses over his face, and, knowing that he couldn't leave the room alone, stared at the floor.

"Are you ready?" Alfred nodded. He gasped when Ludwig grabbed him around his shoulder. "Come on, then."

'Does he have to touch me?' He manged to quickly grab the phone number that was by the phone, before walking out of the house with Ludwig still attached to his shoulders. Ludwig didn't seem to have noticed. He stared out of the window as soon as he was inside of Ludwig's car to avoid looking at the man completely.

He couldn't focus on the scenery outside. He felt awkward, being in the same place as Ludwig, without actually looking at him. (Not that he wanted to.) He wanted to get away. He could practically feel his organs trying to stay in place.

'It's all his fault. I couldn't work out, with him around. Plus, my body hurt for a couple days and... Oh God. I just hope that this hospital thing works. I'm gonna have to watch what I eat, just in case I have no limit to food at this... Place. Dammit, why now?! I don't need this!'

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah." Alfred sounded a little more irritated than he wanted to sound. He sighed to calm himself down, a little. "I'm okay. 'Maybe a little tired, but okay." He lied. 'It's okay. I can always work out in the room I'm going to be staying in, even if I'm not alone. I'm sure he or she wouldn't care if I worked out... I suppose it depends on why he or she is there in the first place.'

"Are you planning on calling Nicolas while you're in there?" Alfred gasped, and his eyes widen. He clutched the piece of paper in his hand. "I don't mind. I'll give them the number, so you can talk to him. But, the doctors will be listening to you, and maybe take notes."

Alfred almost thanked him, but he still held his tongue. He wanted help, and he knows that this started with him staying as quiet as possible.

Ludwig turned into a parking lot, in front of a two-story building. He found a place to park, and stop the car. Alfred scrunched his eyebrows together. "Already?"

"What was that?"

"I remember the trip taking at least fifteen minutes longer last time, when you took Lu- err... Um... Alexander? Here."

"That's probably because this place isn't the same place. The place I took Alexander is closer to his master's home. Besides, I wouldn't keep you in the same place Alexander is. Even if it has been a while, I still wouldn't want to risk it."

Alfred got out of the car, first. He started towards the building before Ludwig could even get out of his car. His wrist was snatched before he could go too far on his own. Alfred gasped and instinctively tried pulling his arm back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Alfred whimpered in surprise. "I'm sorry? I-I just..." Alfred paused to think.

"You're just," what?"

"I... I dunno. I guess I'm just used to rushing out of the car, and getting into wherever we are, before everyone else."

Ludwig dragged him the rest of the way through the lot. "Try not to do that, again."

Alfred was sure that his wrist was going to have a nasty bruise, by the time Ludwig lets go of it. He was forced to stand next to Ludwig, while said German man was talking to the person behind the desk.

"Give me Nicolas' number."

"Huh?" Alfred looked up at him. He wasn't paying attention, until now.

"You won't be able to dial any numbers on the phones here. Only the nurses can dial numbers for you. You will be allowed to talk to either Nicolas, or me, almost any time of the day, as long as you'll give me his number."

"Oh." He handed Ludwig the number he had clutched in his hand.

"You may sit down now. I'll join you in a bit, because I'm sure I'll have questions for you to answer, on the sheet they're going to give me."

Alfred nodded, and took a seat on one of the couches they had in, what he was guessing, was the "waiting room." Ludwig took a seat next to him. He could answer all of the question for Alfred, himself.

"I guess I was wrong." He stood up. "I was able to answer everything, without having to ask you anything."

Alfred remained sitting where he was, until Ludwig came back, with a cheery, brunet nurse. "I can show you your room, Alfred!"

"Thank you."

Alfred gladly let himself be led to the room he was going to be staying in during his time there. Ludwig was following them as well, though, and that bothered him, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Here we are!"

The room was cozy, with a twin sized bed, and his own bathroom. "Thank you." He said, again. "This is a very nice room."

"Lunch is usually served at twelve, and dinner at eigh-err, six in the evening. Breakfast will depend on when you wake up in the morning, and snacks are available until an hour before lunch and dinner. We will be watching your actions alone, with strangers, and with your master."

Alfred twitched at that word. 'I'm...' He clenched his hands into fists.

"Do any of you have any questions?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Not right now, I don't."

"Um... May I talk to Nicolas?"

"You just got here, Alfred. You should look around the place, to get to know it, first."

"Actually..." The nurse spoke up. "I was hoping that I could talk to you, Ludwig, about Alfred, alone. If he's talking to his friend, at least then you'll know where he is, once we're done. Of course, that's only if that's okay with you."

Alfred stared at Ludwig with almost pleading eyes, even though he knew that it didn't matter. Once Ludwig was gone, he was going to give Nicolas a call, anyway. Still, Ludwig sighed, and gave in.

"Alright. I don't really mind. I was just thinking that he would want to look around the place he's going to be staying in for... However long it will take." Alfred smiled a little.

"Then I'll show Alfred the phones, before we talk."

"Thank you" He whispered to her. He didn't mean to be so quiet, but as long as Ludwig doesn't notice, he doesn't care.

Alfred was nervous. He hasn't talked to Nicolas in a while, so he hopes that he hasn't forgotten about Alfred, and returned to his old habits of obsessing over his brother.

"Алло?"*

"H-Hello? Is this the um..."

"Alfred?"

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-Yeah... Um... Is this um..." He didn't recognize the voice. "Um... Toris?" He guessed.

"No, it's Eduard. How are you doing, Alfred?"

"Oh!" Alfred sighed in relief. He doesn't really know Eduard, after all, so he wouldn't have recognized the voice, anyway. "Is um... Is Nicolas there?"

"Yeah. Let me get him, for you. This may take a minute or two, because I don't know where exactly he is, but I do know that he's home."

"Th-Thank you!" He took a deep breath, and took this time to think about what he was going to say to Nicolas, especially his excuse for why he hasn't been able to talk to him...

aphaphaph

The nurse who helped Alfred out was looking over the sheet Ludwig filled out. "Alright! May I ask you some more questions about Alfred, in greater detail?"

Ludwig nodded. "Of course, you may."

"I guess, to start, who's Nicolas?"

"Well, I'm... I'm not exactly sure, and what I do know, will take a while to explain."

The nurse smiled softly. "We have time..."

aphaphaph

"Alfred?" This time, a familiar voice greeted Alfred's ear.

"N-Nicolas! Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to call! I um... I mean... It's been hard for me. I'm actually in a... Err... Um... It's this... Asylum-like thing, I think?"

"...Did he make you officially insane, or something?"

Alfred chuckled nervously. "No, I was just quiet. I wouldn't talk unless it was necessary, sooo here I am."

There was an awkward pause, for a second. "So... You became a pathological liar,(1) and that's why you're in the hospital."

"I'm not lying!"

Nicolas started chuckling. "Right. You're claiming that you're in there for being quiet. You are NEVER quiet!"

"Well, um... I guess being quiet annoys him more than being loud and talkative, so I was being quiet, and now I'm stuck here for a while. 'Not like I care."

"Ah. That makes more sense, for you."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped. "O-One second." He turned around, to see Ludwig standing behind him.

"I'm going home. I'll see you in a couple of days. Make yourself at home, here."

Alfred nodded. "Th-Thanks..." He turned back around, to continue his conversation with Nicolas...

APHAPHAPH

(1) The best description I could find was "lying is like a habit." I think it's a lot more like, one would make ridiculous lies for the attention, and can't stop. It completely mental, so you can take pills to help, but uh...

...I have a lot of knowledge of this. I've only met two people who had this. The differences in their lies were... at a social perspective, kind of dramatic, from using your aunt's death to get a day off from work, and cheating on your forty year-old boyfriend, (apparently that makes her a pathological liar... Though I didn't know her that well) to claiming to have an identical twin, a bastard child, more siblings than you can count, and having knife fights, and being stab in said knife fights, but not having any cuts...

Though, I don't know if you're born with it, or if you can be diagnose with this later in your life... I'm sorry for the long description on this.

...


	45. Chapter 45

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig returned to the hospital after giving Alfred a day for the nurses to watch his actions while he's not around Ludwig.

"Good morning! You're... Alfred's master, if I remember correctly?" The same female nurse who helped them out on the day they went there, greeted him.

"You do."

"Great! Someone should be with you in about a minute, if you'll sit down there." She waved a hand to a row of seats.

"Thank you." Ludwig looked around, trying to see if he could find Alfred where he was, before sitting down and waiting.

He didn't have to wait long. There were only a few other masters, waiting to be talked to, this early in the morning. He was led to an empty, small room. The man who led him into the room sat behind the desk, where he sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Where to begin with Alfred... He's been a wonderful help for everyone else. If someone had a problem that he could fix, than he would." Ludwig couldn't help but smile at hearing this. "There's a couple of things that's bothering me, though."

That smile went away pretty quickly. "Like what?"

"The first thing isn't bad, just confusing. He's in here for refusing to talk unless talking is absolutely needed, right?" Ludwig nodded. "Well, in here, he won't shut up. Not that we mind, but it is a little... Confusing."

"Alright..." Ludwig sighed to himself. 'So it's probably just me, then.' He thought to himself. "What's the second thing?"

"Well, first of all, how much did Alfred eat on the day you brought him here?"

"He didn't... Why does this matter?"

The doctor sighed. "I was... Kind of afraid of that. He said that he had a big meal, before being committed. He barely ate anything last night, as well, but he was running outside around the track that we have for most of the day. I think he may be anorexic."

"What?!" This news was new to Ludwig, and it seemed impossible to even think of, to him. "But he eats more than I do, when I don't have any other slaves to tame! He DOES know that he can eat to his heart's content, and that it doesn't effect the other's eating patterns, right?"

"We did tell him that he's free to eat whenever his wants, and almost whatever he wants, but he still told us that he wasn't hungry."

"May I see him? I'd like to talk to him myself, about this."

"Yes, of course." The man stood up. "Follow me."

Alfred was talking to some of the other patients, with a huge smile on his face. At least, that was until he caught a glimpse behind the people he was talking to, and saw Ludwig. His happy mood completely changed into a frightened one, though he tried to not let it show.

"May I talk to you alone, Alfred?" Ludwig asked, as though Alfred had a choice.

He nodded, and let himself be led to a room, with a one-way mirror installed into the wall. This confused him. "I have my own room in this place."

"Yes..." the doctor started. "But I don't think being intimate right now would be a good idea, and I don't think mister Ludwig would be tempted to do anything in here." He lied. "You may leave whenever you're finished talking to Alfred, mister Ludwig."

"You may just call me Ludwig, but thank you." The doctor smiled, before leaving that room. He went inside of another room, so he could watch Alfred's actions around Ludwig, from behind the mirror.

"He... That doctor, said that you haven't been eating." Alfred turned his body away from Ludwig, and looked down at the floor. Ludwig sighed, and sat down on one of the two seats. "Sit down by me."

Alfred reluctantly obeyed, while still keeping his body turned away from Ludwig. "I just haven't been hungry, lately."

"I've seen you eat enough for two grown men, but that doctor was telling me that you've barely eaten anything last night. Will you tell me what "barely anything" is, exactly? I want to know."

"U-Um..." He was reluctant to say anything. "Um... The skinny half of a carrot, and a lot of water. I already said that I haven't been very hungry, lately."

"Are you sick? You didn't have a fever on the day I brought you here."

"I-I don't know. Maybe."

"Why won't you look at me?"

Alfred didn't know what to say, without getting hurt. Though he knew that staying quiet wouldn't do much good for him, even if he's here for that reason.

"Alfred..." Ludwig had a small growl in his voice.

Alfred tensed up. "I don't know what to say."

"How about you explain why the doctors think that you have an eating disorder?"

"I'm just not hungry. This happens sometimes. I think it has something to do with your body growing, or not growing?"

"You only had the skinny half of a carrot, water, and a lot of excercise."

"I'm not really feeling good..."

Ludwig sighed, and grabbed Alfred by his shoulder. "Look at me."

Alfred gasped and stood up. "Ah- I... I'm... I didn't mean to act rude. May I go, now? I want to rest."

"I'm not going to let you rest until you eat something. I think they have chicken broth here, and that should make you feel better, depending on what you have."

"I-..." Alfred stopped himself right away. Ludwig grabbed him by the shoulders, again. Alfred jumped.

Ludwig leaned over to bite Alfred's ear. He ran his hands under Alfred's shirt and over his stomach. "You're not fat. I don't know where you'd get an idea like that."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Fuck off!" He pushed Ludwig out of the way with his shoulder. His eyes widened in fear just then. Ludwig grabbed his shoulders again, but more violently, this time. He pushed the younger man against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Alfred didn't know what to do, or say. He couldn't even look up at Ludwig. There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" A masculine voice asked from behind it. The doctor who talked to Ludwig earlier came in. "Is everything okay in here?"

"M-M-May I l-leave, please?"

The doctor smiled softly. "Of course."

Ludwig let Alfred's shoulders go. "Thank you..." He whispered, while walking past the doctor, and through the door.

"May I talk to you again, Ludwig?" He asked. Ludwig nodded, and sat back down. "Now then. I didn't see much, but what I DID see, was fear, from Alfred."

That made sense to Ludwig, even though he almost didn't wanted it to be that reason. Alfred barely talks to Ludwig, because he fears him. He even saw fear in Alfred's face, the second he noticed that Ludwig was there, behind the people he was talking to.

"I can't say much for sure, but you may be able to get him through the stages of stockholm syndrome, by showing acts of kindness towards him."

"Wouldn't that be too late, by now? I mean, just a little more, and I'll completely break him down to the point where he won't breathe without my permission."

"That's why you have to start showing him regular kindness now. Of course, you have to punish him when he needs to be punished, but otherwise... However, we WILL like to keep him for about another week, to talk to him, and get to know him better, for you."

"Alright. May I start now, then? I'd like to talk to him, again."

The doctor smiled. "Of course."

aphaphaph

Alfred was curled up on the bed. His stomach was practically screaming at him, because of his refusal to eat barely anything for an entire day. He could smell broth coming into his room. He almost wanted to cry. The broth was set down on a the little table by the bed.

Ludwig sat on the bed, and brushed his fingers in Alfred's hair. "I got some food for you. You don't have to eat it, but if you don't, than they will strap you down to the bed and feed you through a tube."

"I guess it makes sense, that they were able to tell this quickly. They're doctors, after all. 'Cant get the to keep their eyes off of you. Did you know that the doctor was watching through the other side of the mirror in that room?"

Ludwig flinched. "So, you were trying to lose weight by starving yourself? How did you know about the mirror thing?"

"This isn't the first time I tried this." Alfred grabbed the pillow to hug it. "I could barely force my jeans to close around my hips. Weren't you going to make me a fighter?"

"I was, but then I got to know you. You can't win the fight, unless you kill your opponent. I wasn't going to make you go through either that, or death." Alfred gasped.

"Are you fucking serious?! That's..." Alfred couldn't imagine a word close enough to describe what he was feeling over this news.

"Don't think about it, okay? You said that this... Isn't the first time?"

"I was picked on in middle school for being fat. I was committed to a hospital, and they gave me some pills, and I started working out. I didn't need those pills after my first year of high school, which was also my first year of high school football."

Ludwig wasn't sure what to say to that, exactly. "Will you sit up on your own? I'll feed you, if you don't have the energy to feed yourself."

"I'm not fat to you?"

Ludwig sighed, and forced Alfred to sit up by grabbing his shoulders and pulling up. "I'm... Sorry, that I had to do that. I didn't mean to be as forceful as I was. I just want you to eat, because you are not overweight."

Alfred opened his mouth for the broth. Ludwig spoon fed him until he was strong enough to grab the bowl and pour the broth straight into his mouth.

"I can go get more, if you're that hungry."

Alfred shook his head, before finishing the food, and handing the bowl to Ludwig. "Thank you, for... The food."

"It's not problem. I'm just glad that you ate it."

"Hmm-mmm..." Alfred looked away.

"You're not obese, at all. You said that you were able to put your jeans on, around your hips. I can help you lose that weight, by exercise, if you really want it, but you don't need it."

"I'm... Gonna go run some laps around the track they have in the back."

Ludwig placed a hand on Alfred's knee. "No, you're not. Not until you digest the broth. At least wait an hour, so the food can settle in your stomach."

Alfred moved his leg so Ludwig wasn't touching it. "I'll just get some water, then."

"That's a good idea." Alfred nodded, and left the room. He wasn't gone for long, though, and, to his disappointment, Ludwig was still sitting on the bed.

Alfred opened his mouth to ask something, but he knew better. He would have to wait until Ludwig leaves on his own. "A... Are you thirsty?"

Ludwig smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll just have some of your water."

Alfred tensed up for a second. "I don't think that's allowed in here. I mean, this IS a hospital, after all."

"They know that you are mine, and I'm not sick. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said anything. This may be a "hospital," but I don't want to get you sick."

Alfred gritted his back teeth together, and handed Ludwig his glass of water. Ludwig took it, with another smile, and took a sip of it. Alfred stared as his water was being taken by his master, just like everything else. Ludwig gave him back the glass.

"Thank you."

Alfred took the glass back, and drank what he had left, before Ludwig could...

Alfred started chuckling. He was worried about Ludwig taking his water. He could have all the water he wanted in this place, but he was getting possessive of it. He wanted SOMETHING, without Ludwig even touching it.

"What's so funny?"

"You're making me crazy! You sent me here for being quiet, but I'm actually getting pretty damn crazy from being around you, and I'm already in this... "Insane asylum" for..." He stopped that thought, before he could get another word out.

Ludwig almost "asked" him to finish his sentence, but he knew that it would just put Alfred down. That would be the point, usually, but he didn't want Alfred to get depressed.

"Um... I'm going to go talk to some of the other patients here, now."

"Alright." Ludwig stood up. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Call me, if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay..." Alfred mumbled. 'Though I doubt that I will.' He thought to himself. 


	46. Happy note

Hi! Did you all have a good April Fools day?  
By the way, I fixed the latest chapter.

Wouldn't it have been funny if FanFictiondotnet somehow flipped the characters around on every character in every fanfic on this site? ...Somehow?  
Does that makes sense?  
Oh well. Who cares! I am full from dinner!

I WAS going to write something silly, like I usually do, but it was an actual nice day outside here in Wisconsin, so we were gone all day yesterday... 'Didn't even get home until 1:30 in the morning. 


	47. Chapter 47

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Edward is so CUTE! I **LOVE **HER~! X3

Also, the captcha, to log into FanFiction, was "hivs..." Wh... What..?

Am I... Am I going to die?! D=

**Oh, um... Dubious(-ish) content.**

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig was talking to a doctor about Alfred, once again, in the little room where he talked to Alfred the last time he was there.

"I don't know what you said to him, but Alfred's eating again. Quite a bit, actually. He's still running laps around our course everyday, after every meal, though. 'Not that that's a bad thing, but he doesn't give much time to let the food settle. Fifteen minutes, at most, maybe."

Ludwig smiled at this news. "Good! He really should give it a little more time, but it's still a big improvement to, well... Not eating. Um... Can you tell me what he's been eating? I honestly don't know what he likes. I would normally just feed him the same thing I'm eating."

"Oh! Well, he's been eating hamburgers, mostly, but he'll also have chicken, and he seems to like sweets. Especially ice cream. Well, he's only been eating on his own free will, since a few days ago, after you talked to him."

"Really?" Ludwig's smile grew. "I didn't know any of that. I know that it's only been four days, but did anyone find anything else about him? Like, hobbies, for example?"

"Well, he asked us if we had comic books in English. Other than that, though... But it's still have only been a few days. He spends most of his times just chatting with others, and helping them out, when they need it."

"So he likes comic books? I didn't know that." Ludwig said, with a smile. "I don't know what I can find, that's in English, but I'll look. Do you know where he is right now? Or is there anything else to talk about?"

"You may see him, but I don't know where he is right now, exactly."

"That's alright." Ludwig stood up. "I'll just go look for him."

Alfred was, once again, running laps around the track outside. Ludwig stood by the track, and waited for Alfred to run by him. Alfred gasped, and stumbled backwards, once he saw Ludwig.

"Is there something wrong, Alfred?" Ludwig asked. Alfred shook his head.

"N-No... I was just startled, i-is all. U-Um..."

"I would like to talk to you, in your room."

Alfred grabbed his arm, and looked away. "W-Why my room?"

"So we can discuss things in private." Ludwig smirked. He could tell that Alfred knew that what he just said, was bullshit. Yes, he wanted to talk to Alfred, but that wasn't all he wanted from his property.

"Like what? What can't you tell me here... Is everything okay?"

Ludwig scoffed. "You know why I want to "speak" to you in private. Though, if you want to "speak" in public... Well, we would have to wait to do that at home. I think we would be banned from this place, if we did _that _outside, in the public."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "We can still just talk out here..."

Ludwig growled, and grabbed Alfred's wrist, to drag him inside. Alfred started cursing, and pulling back, to get him off, but Ludwig yanked on his wrist to shut him up. He was practically thrown on the bed. Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed.

"The doctor told me that you're eating again. That's good."

Alfred scooted to the edge of the bed. "Uh-huh."

Ludwig pulled Alfred back, so he could pin him down by his shoulders. Alfred started struggling, though, so he grinded his hips with Alfred's. "Don't struggle."

"I'll stop eating again, if you do this!"

"You know what will fucking happen if you even try!"

"Stop!" Alfred tried getting up, but he was pushed back down. "S-Stop!" Alfred bit his lip, to keep himself from crying.

"I **can **get the doctors to help me out, and they **will**, if you don't obey." Alfred whimpered. He didn't want to ask "why," in fear of the answer. "I'm going to get up, and tell them not to bug us until I'm done. Stay here, until I return."

Alfred didn't move from his spot. He knew better, than to take Ludwig's threats lightly. His breath hitched when Ludwig returned, and grabbed his hips. "You listened to me? I guess this place _is _a good place for slaves to learn, after all!"

Alfred muttered something, but Ludwig couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"What was that? You have to speak up, so I can understand what you're trying to say."

"Don't... Call me a slave..." He gasped, when he felt a hand grope him, roughly.

"Fine... Than I want to hear you say it, instead. Say, "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt's slave."

Alfred stayed quiet, before he was roughly groped, again. "I... I am... I... I can't..." He hid his face in the pillow under him, to hide his tears.

"Come on. You got two words out. You only have to say three more, and you save yourself from being strapped down to this bed, face-first. How about that?"

Alfred pressed his face further into the pillow. "I-I'm... Lu-"

"I can't understand you with your face buried in the pillow."

Alfred turned his face to the side, so Ludwig could understand him. "I'm Ludwig Bah... Ludwig's slave." Alfred gripped the sheets under him.

Ludwig smirked. "Ludwig," who?"

"I dunno... Beel-sh-mitt..."

Ludwig laughed. "That was cute."

"Well, 'sorry for not being able to speak any German!"

"Don't apologize. I just wanted you to try." Ludwig took Alfred's earlobe in between his teeth, and started grinding them together gently.

Alfred gasped, and tensed up. "Stop... Just... Hurry up and finish."

"I haven't even started, yet." One of Ludwig's arms snaked up Alfred's shirt, so he could tease, and pinch his nipples.

"Please? I just want to be left alone as soon as possible..." Alfred bit his lip, to keep himself from moaning from the gentle touches.

"You don't even want any preparation, or lubricant?"

"I do!" Alfred screamed. "I don't want it to hurt, if that's possible..."

"I can't promise you that it won't hurt. It HAS been a while, since we've done anything."

"Can you just skip to the um... Uh..." Alfred hid his face again, so he can hide his blushing cheeks.

"Fingering?" Alfred gasp at that word, making Ludwig smirk. "Will you take your clothes off yourself, or do I have to force them off of your body?"

"I-I..." Alfred gritted his teeth together. "I'll take them off, myself, if you get off of me."

Ludwig got off of Alfred, so Alfred could get off of the bed. He was facing the wall. Alfred started with his shirt. Ludwig grabbed him by the shoulder, so he could turn his body around. "I want to watch you undress, while facing me."

Alfred stared at the floor. "I don't want to do this." He said, in a whisper. He was grabbed by the shoulders again, and thrown onto the bed. Back-first, this time.

Ludwig loomed over his body, and started sucking on one of his nipples. Alfred gasped, and grabbed the back of Ludwig's head. "Don't! Just... Stop, damn it!"

Ludwig stopped, sat up, and sighed. "I'll just get the nurses to help me strap you down to this bed. I don't think you'll need lubrication."

"No!" Alfred wrapped his arms around Ludwig's shoulders to get him to stay. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be strapped down, but if I'm going to be... I'll want lubrication..." He worked on his pants. He wasn't going to go any further than that.

Ludwig pushed his body back down. "Flip around." The room already had lotion in it. Every room in the place does, for the nurse's dry hands. He decided to use it for Alfred's body. "This will feel cold." He slipped his hand under the hem of Alfred's boxers. Alfred gasped, when he felt the cold fingers slip into his body.

He was able to relax, after a while, and spread his legs a little wider apart. He heard a low chuckle, coming from Ludwig. "Is it starting to feel good?" Alfred shook his head, but that only made Ludwig's chuckling louder. "You don't have to be so shy about this. This isn't the first time I've done this to you."

He pulled back, and pulled down his pants. He removed Alfred's boxers, and started pushing inside of Alfred, who panicked. "W-Wait!"

"It's too late for that. Just stay down, and take it!" He slid all the way inside of Alfred, making the American scream in surprise. "Does it hurt?"

Alfred balled his hands into fists, and nodded once. Ludwig pulled back for a few seconds, before pushing back in, again. Alfred couldn't stop himself from moaning. His hips were grabbed, and lifted up. Alfred tried looking back at Ludwig through his tear-filled eyes.

"I did this, so I could do _this._" He reached under Alfred's hips, so he could grab his hard member, and stroke. Alfred gasped, and dug his face into the pillow, again. "You're so hard. I don't even think I hit your prostate, yet... Have I?"

"Obviously..." Alfred said, though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"You're doing so well right now. I don't understand why you were so afraid before."

Ludwig's reassuring words, rather they were mocking, or not, (he couldn't tell) had the opposite effect on Alfred. The idea of Ludwig at least trying to be nice to him, and trying to make him feel better, creeped him out. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Ludwig THAT.

"Are you about to come?" Alfred whimpered. He knew his answer to his question, then. Ludwig stopped moving, making Alfred whimper. "Do you want to come?" Alfred tried moving his hips for stimulation, but Ludwig pulled away. "Beg for it, and call me "master."

Alfred turned his face so he could talk, again. It took him a second, but he eventually swallowed his pride. "Let me come! I need to come, m-master!"

Ludwig chuckled deeply, before continuing to plow into Alfred, while stroking him at the same time, in a pattern. Alfred arched his back, and finished over the comforter sitting under them. He almost slumped down onto the bed, but Ludwig kept his hips up in the air.

"Almost, Alfred..." Ludwig sped up, so he could finish, so he could leave Alfred alone. Alfred groaned. Ludwig decided to pull out, so Alfred wouldn't have to clean himselt out.

Alfred groaned again, and rolled off of the bed. Ludwig took his comforter, so he could get it cleaned. "Um... I can take care of that. I was just going to shower, before doing anything else." He offered, but Ludwig shook his head.

"I got this. I'm technically the cause of this mess. Just take your shower."

Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he didn't bother to think much about it. He set his glasses down, and walked inside of the shower to wash himself off, with hopes that Ludwig would be gone, by the time he's done with his shower. He pressed his forehead against the, now wet wall, and started crying.

APHAPHAPH

I don't feel gooood... Of course, that's normal...


	48. Chapter 48

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I looked at America's wiki page to confirm some of the things mentioned down there, and I found this out that... Um...

**"In ****Hetalia Fantasia 2**** it is revealed that America has at least 238 weaknesses, one of those being ****Dora The Explorer****."**

He's also "afraid of Marmite..." XD

APHAPHAPH

Alfred was about to fall asleep. He's notice that Ludwig would visit every other day, but he was sure that he was going to see him today. He promised that he would refuse to eat, if Ludwig went through with the sex.

Of course, he knew what was going to happen to him. He didn't think that it was necessary to have him strapped down to the bed, but he understood why. He tensed up, when he heard the door opening.

"Hello, Alfred Jones? May I come in?"

Alfred didn't recognize the voice. "Y-Yeah..."

"Thank you." The man walked around the bed, so Alfred could see what he looks like. He smiled down at Alfred. "Hello, again. My name is Sven Vogel,(1) and I'm going to be your doctor for the next few days."

"Hello... Um... Next few? I usually talk to someone new everyday."

"Yes, well, they usually cal on me, they think that assigning one doctor to talk to, and get to know you everyday will be better than having to get to know a new person everyday."

"Okay... Um... I don't have to be strapped to his bed, once there's nothing left to feed me with, right? I can't see how full the bag is, from here."

"It's still about half-way full." Sven sat down on a chair in front of Alfred. "Let's just... Talk, okay? 'Just talk about anything you want, like um... Hobbies?"

Alfred sighed. "Well, I DID play football in college, but I also enjoy playing baseball, and watching other people play baseball, and um... I enjoy comic books with superheroes in them. I can't really think of anything else, right now... Unless visiting new areas count? Well, I DID enjoy visiting new areas, anyway."

"You... Seem to like sports, a lot! We have table tennis, though we had to replace the net with a chalk line... Um... Do you like table tennis?"

"Yeah, I like table tennis... And regular tennis. Um... Shouldn't you be writing this down, or something?"

"No, I just want to talk to you. I don't need to write anything down. Um... How about... Pets? Have you had any pets?"

"Um..." Alfred chuckled, almost nervously. "This may seem strange... Well, it is strange, but, one time, we- my family, and I, were at the beach, once, and I befriended a whale. Of course, we couldn't bring it home, but..."

Sven stared at Alfred for a while, before clearing his throat. "Well, I'm going to have to double check my English, so I can know what you mean by "whale."

"There's more..."

Sven's eyebrow twitched. "Is there, now..?"

"My brother rescued a bear, that never grew bigger than the average, full-grown medium-sized dog, and kept it as a domestic pet... Probably because he became lazy, once my brother saved it from starvation."

Sven held back a nervous laugh. "Ah, well... Um... Again, I'm going to have to double-check my English."

"I um... Also had a cat, technically."(2)

Sven's mood seemed to have changed completely. "Oh?" He was relieved, to hear a "normal" domestic pet.

"Yeah... Well, he's my parent's cat, but I would live with them whenever it's summer time... Or... Well... Um... I also had a couple of rabbits, when I was kid... I don't really remember them, though I do remember that one of them was white, and the other, brown."

Sven smiled. "Oh? I'm positive that I know what those two animals are! I've never had a rabbit, before, but I have had a cat! Well, again, it's actually my parent's cat, and I moved out when it was about four years old."

Alfred tried hugging himself, forgetting to a second that he couldn't move his arms more than an inch towards himself. "I want to go home..."

Sven sighed. "I understand, but I can't do that. Even if I had the money. I can only talk to you, and Ludwig, to try and make your life a bit better."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Have you talked to Ludwig already?"

Sven shook his head. "No, but, as you can probably guess, I've looked through your notes. I... Don't have to tell Ludwig what we talked about. In fact, I think it would be better to tell him the topics that we talked about. That way, Ludwig can talk to you, instead of, well..."

Alfred sighed. "Alri-" He stopped himself, when he heard a knock on the door frame. His eyes widen. "Don't leave..." He whispered to Sven.

Sven stood up to greet the man. "You must be Ludwig Beilschmidt." He held his hand out for Ludwig.

Ludwig took Sven's hand into his own, for a hand-shake. "I am, and you are?"

"Sven Vogel. I'm going to be talk to Alfred for the next few days."

Ludwig's eyes widened. "What? I was going to bring him home, today."

Sven tilted his head. "I just think that he should stay here for another week, or so, because of the um... Steps backwards, he took."

"May I talk to Alfred, alone?"

Sven looked at Alfred, who had fear in his eyes. He gritted his teeth, and mouthed a quick "sorry" to him. "As long as you're only going to talk to him."

"Yeah." Ludwig promised. Sven left the two alone. Ludwig signed, and turned his body around, so he could look at Alfred.

"I told you that I'd refuse to eat, again."

"And now, you're strapped to the bed, and being fed through your nose, like I warned you about. Now, they're trying to to convince me that you need to stay here for another fucking week. I want to slap you right now. You should NEVER hurt yourself, just to protest against something!"

"I'm not actually protesting against anything. I just don't feel like eating... Or doing anything. You can probably buy another person who actually _needs _it, if you'll let me work to pay off what you paid for me."

"I can buy three average people, with the money I used to pay for you."

"Average?" What do you mean by "average?"

"Average," as oppose to someone with unique eyes, hair, or in your case, being from America, since there's noone else who's been sold as a slave, from America."

"There's a reason..." Alfred stopped himself, and sighed. "Never mind."

"...Are you afraid of me?"

Alfred took a few seconds before doing anything. "...What?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

Alfred looked away. "No..."

Ludwig scoffed, and loomed over Alfred's body. Alfred gasped, and closed his eyes. His heart started racing. Ludwig leaned over to Alfred's ear.

"If you're not afraid, than why are you showing signs of fear?"

"Go away..." Alfred whimpered. Ludwig pulled away.

"You're still stubborn, though. At least you're talking to me, and one of the doctors here, though I was told that you weren't talking to anyone else."

:"That's because they were asking me personal questions, like... Well, they wanted to know what happend, as though they're dumb, or something... Sven's the only person so far who actually talked to me about... Stuff."

"What kind of "stuff?"

"Um... Pets and sports, mostly. Actually... I think those two are the only things we talked about."

"You had pets?"

"Plenty."

"You told Sven. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't feel like repeating myself, right now. I was actually going to take a nap, before Sven came in and started talking to me."

"You know that, no matter how much help you get, they can't prevent me from having you in my bed. Or any place, for that matter, but they can always give me tips on helping your life a bit better."

Alfred scoffed. "I don't understand. I thought that you wanted to "break" me."

"I did, and it was satisfying when I almost broke you down completely, but then I found out that breaking you meant that you wouldn't talk, unless it was absolutely necessary. It's always been satisfying to break a temporary slave, but it would get pretty boring, having a slave that won't even talk, unless needed."

"Then why do you do it for a living?"

Ludwig sighed, and stood up, so he could sit down on the chair, and lie back against it. "Well, the pay's pretty good, first of all, but when they return to their masters, they're usually not broken like they are to me, towards their own masters. I teach them that they could have had a much crueler master all along. Some don't even know that I'm only temporary, and they break down, and starts apologizing to their masters, despite them not being there."

'It's almost like he's...' Alfred shook his head, before finishing that thought. "You are NOTHING even like a hero!"

Ludwig raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You're only hurting them! That's not helping them out, at all! You have no kindness in you! That's why you're paying people to do it, for you!"

Ludwig couldn't help but slap Alfred across the face, this time. "Is doing so NOT an act of kindness?! Is trying not, at least a LITTLE kind?! And what about your brother!"

Alfred's eyes widened. He couldn't deny that these acts are a form of kindness. Especially with his brother. "I'm... Sorry..."

Ludwig wasn't expecting THAT as an answer. "For... What?"

"I hate you so much, that I didn't think that you could possibly have anything but sadism in you. I guess that I forgot what you HAVE done, for me, and... My brother... So, I'm sorry, for... Assuming that you had no kindness in you, I guess."

Ludwig looked at the ceiling, so he could think to himself. "Well, I _was _going to take you back home, today, but I think that you'll be better off here, for another week. I think there's more that these people can help you with, and you seem to be a lot more comfortable, talking to me in here. So, we'll just talk more and more throughout the rest of the week."

"Once you take me back, though...?"

"Of course, I'll want you in bed, but we'll talk more, too, and I'll make sure that staying there will be better for you. I can't stop doing what I do for money, but, again, in the end, it helps both slave, and master... Or mistress."

"Can I go, now? It's been a while. I think the bag's empty now. I'm getting uncomfortable, being stuck like this." He yanked at the leather straps.

Ludwig stood up. "Fine. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Alfred whispered. He sighed in relief...

APHAPHAPH

BEFORE I FORGET, LIKE I USUALLY DO!

(1) I decided on "Vogal," because the base of the picture I used for the picture of him, kind of looks like the doctor bird from "Hatoful Boyfriend," and the website I got the last name idea from said "Vogal - Bird..." I'm sorry for the stupid joke.

(2) I can't remember if it was in the anime, but in the comics, on "Why Americans Love Spring," there's a kitty in his house.


	49. Chapter 49

**Please stand by for an important message...**

AAAAAAH NEW ZELDA GAME! A LINK TO THE PAST SEQUEEEEL!

And... And EARTHBOUND FOR THE WII U?!

**I'm sorry. I can't continue writing anything. I'm dying from my FEELINGS!**

**My heart...**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred stretched out, and took a deep breath. "Are you feeling better, now?" Ludwig asked him. Alfred looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Good." Ludwig pointed to a corner in the room. "Walk over there."

Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay..." He walked over to where Ludwig pointed.

"Good." He pointed to another corner. "Now walk over there." Alfred walked to where Ludwig pointed, again. "Now come over here." Alfred reluctantly walked until he was in front of Ludwig, who grabbed his hips. Alfred yelped, and tried pulling back on instinct. "Good boy."

"What?"

"You did what I told you to do. You were a good boy."

"Okay... Why did you want me to walk around the room?" He tried stepping backwards, again, but Ludwig kept a good hold on his hips.

"I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it." He turned Alfred around, and pulled on his body, so he was sitting on his lap.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "Stay put."

"N-No..." Alfred tried to keep himself from crying.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. I just have some questions for you. I've been curious about some things."

Alfred closed his eyes. "Do you have to hold me to ask?"

"I _want _to hold you. I also want to know about you. Where are you from?"

"What?! I'm not going to tell you!" Alfred tried leaving again.

"I'm not letting you go. How about this? You tell me, and I'll tell you how your family is doing without you."

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-What did you say..?"

"I've been talking to Gilbert while you're not around. He's been telling me about how your family is doing. He's going to be coming back in a few months, so you can always ask him then, but I'm not exactly sure when he'll come back. You can either wait, and keep quiet, or you can tell me about your life, and I'll tell you when you're done. Your choice. You don't have to tell me exactly where your family lives. I'm just curious about your past."

Alfred's heart was racing with hope, now. "Y-You promise?"

"Of course, as long as you tell me what I want to hear."

"W-Well, um... My parents were separated shortly after we were born... I-I think it had something to do with us being twins, and my parents not being able to handle two babies at once, or something. I don't really understand, but um... My mother took Matthew, and my father took me. He went to Canada... Quebec, I think, and I lived in New York, until my parents got back together some years later, and moved to Texas."

"Texas? Isn't that in the southern part of America? I thought you were against slavery. Were your parents slave owners, or something?"

"No!" Alfred suddenly screamed out in anger. "They moved down there to save people from slavery! They were able to get a few people up north. I was even able to help them hide, and fed them until my parents could hide them through-out the long trip."

"Is that why you have to help anyone who you can?"

Alfred shrugged. "I guess. Though, the superheroes in my comics are awesome!"

"Huh. I guess that makes some sense. It explains your personality, at least."

Alfred groaned softly. "Can I get off, so I can drink some water?"

"I guess." Alfred got off of Ludwig's lap. He had to leave the room, to get the water. Sven was standing around the area where he would ask for the water.

"Oh! Is Ludwig gone? Do you want to talk some more, or are you tired?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. I'm just thirsty. I was going to get some water. I'm returning to my room right after."

Sven looked disappointed. "Oh. Well, if you want to continue talking later, just let me know. Otherwise, I'll talk to you, tomorrow!"

Alfred nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you later, I guess." He returned to his room, once he got his water. He drank about half of it, before Ludwig could take any of it. He set the glass down, and sat back down on Ludwig's lap. "Can you, please, tell me how my family is?"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "How about pets? I know you had them, right? Unless doctor Vogel was the only one talking about his own pets?"

Alfred groaned. "I promise to tell you what I told Sven, if you tell me how my family is. If I refuse, than... Well... You can do whatever you want. Just... Please... Please, master?"

Ludwig smirked, and chuckled. "I won't let that work, all the time. However, since the information is small to me, but so large to you... Your family is okay." A huge weight was lifted off of Alfred's shoulders. He almost actually felt it. "They're working with Gilbert, to find some kind of loop-hole in the slavery deal in Germany, in case an American is sold. It's not going so well, though. Yes, it's illegal to grab Americans and turn them into slaves, _in America,_ but the people who grabbed you, knew that they could get away with it, if they were already grabbing people in Mexico- where it is **not **illegal to kidnap people from."

Alfred looked down, at the floor. "Couldn't they try to push a new law, or something?"

"They could try, but chances are, they won't. I already paid so much money for you. They know that there will be a problem, if I have to give you back, without getting my money back. If they're lucky, they MAY be able to make it illegal to grab Americans in general, but that honestly wouldn't mean anything for you. You would still be mine."

Alfred closed his eyes. "That's better than nothing, I guess." He said, in a raspy whisper. He was trying not to cry. He was happy, but he still wanted to go home.

"Are you okay?"

Alfred's eyes opened again. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Ludwig repeated, in a more stern voice, this time.

"Oh, yeah... Um... Do you even like me?" His eyes widened in surprise. 'Why would I ask THAT, out of everything?! I guess I AM a _little _curious, but...'

"Yes, of course I do. If I didn't, than I would have taken Ivan's offer a while ago. I know what I told Ivan, but if I didn't like you, than I wouldn't have bothered."

Alfred honestly didn't expect that as an answer. "Really? Why do you like me?"

"Well... You're a kind man, who always puts others before yourself. You're strong, and... You love your family enough, that you would do _anything _for them. I honestly hope that you'll become comfortable enough, to talk to me about anything you want to talk about. I didn't know that that was what I wanted, before, but I like having someone to talk to, I guess."

"Wow, um... Oh, right. I promised you something... I don't think you'll believe me, for part of it, though. Um... I had two rabbits, and a cat. I don't really remember the two rabbits. I had them, when I was young, and in New York, with my dad."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's believable..."

"I didn't finish..." Alfred sighed. "Um... We- "we" being me, and my family- we went to the beach one year for a vacation, and I befriended a whale."

Ludwig scrunched his eyebrows together. "Excuse me?"

"There's more! Unless Gilbert already told you about Matthew's pet..."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, I don't think he did."

"If you don't think he told you, than you don't know. You wouldn't be able to forget something like, "oh, and Matthew has a pet polar bear, who never grows." Ludwig paused for a few minutes, to think about what Alfred said, over and over again. He couldn't believe the words he just heard. Alfred looked up at him. "Um... Hello?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just trying to think about how such a thing is possible. The only logical explanation is that you _are _crazy, and quite possibly schizophrenic. I think Gilbert would have told me, if Matthew had a pet bear..."

"Are you sure? He didn't even tell you where my family lives, despite it being such a big place. Thus, taking you forever, if at all, to find them. If you ask him, than I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing I just told you."

Ludwig took a few seconds, before sighing, and making his decision. "I don't think I'm going to think about this too hard. I don't think I need to heard about what other pets you had."

"That's it, actually..."

"That's... Good."

"May I ask you some questions, before you leave?" Alfred asked, suddenly.

Ludwig was honestly almost afraid of what those "questions" were. "It... Depends on the question, I guess."

:"How do you put a price on a slave who was born as such, and was never sold?"

"Um..." Ludwig had to think about that, for a second. "I'm not... Exactly sure. I think the master would get an estimate, by asking a slave trader. 'Probably for a fee."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess."

"Don't you have more questions, for me?"

"Oh, um..." Alfred hesitated. "Um... Are you... I mean, since Gilbert's gone, and now, um... Are you lonely?" He tensed up, before anything happened.

"No..." Alfred relaxed, a little. "I still talk to him through the phone. My cousin's also still around. He's not in Germany, but he's a lot closer than Gilbert is."

"I didn't know that you have a cousin... Where is he?"

"He's in Austria." That word sent needles straight to Alfred's chest. _That's _where he was sold. "He has a beautiful wife. He's also very talented. I'll let you try his cooking, some time. Do you like sweets?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Y-Yeah..."

"That's good. He has his own bakery. He's also an amazing composer of music."

"O-Oh..." Alfred barely knew anything about Ludwig, until now, but he was still pinned down, and forced to take whatever Ludwig wanted to give to him. Ludwig didn't know much about Alfred, as well, but it didn't mean that he could get information through other people.

Ludwig slid his hands up, and down Alfred's lap. "Is that all?"

Alfred tensed up, again. "N-No, um... M-May I go? I guess Sven wasn't done talking to me." Ludwig rubbed circles against Alfred's thighs with his thumbs. "Y-You said that..." Ludwig slid his hands off of Alfred's lap. "Thank you..." He whispered.

"I'll go, so you can talk to Sven." Ludwig moved Alfred off of his lap. "I'll check up on you, tomorrow. I want you to eat. If you don't, than I'll have to punnish you."

Alfred nodded. Ludwig walked out of his room, and Sven walked in seconds later...

APHAPHAPH

I'm soooorry for the boring chapter, but... I can't remember what I was gonna say... "I wanted them to know each other, some how?"

I'm hungry. I'm gonna see if we have chili powder. My boyfriend collects difference spices. It would be strange, if he didn't have chili powder.


	50. Chapter 50

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

My boyfriend doesn't have chili powder... But I found marshmellows that expired two years ago...

Why the fuck does he...?

APHAPHAPH

Alfred lied down on his hospital bed. Sven sat on the chair by the bed, and smiled. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Um... No, he didn't." He sat up, and moved so he was facing Sven. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't know what else I can talk about, that I would actually be okay with. well... Talking about."

"Well, um... I can still ask about basic things, right? Like... Favorite color, animal... Um... Or, we could talk about whatever you want."

Alfred sighed. "Red, white, and blue, and eagles. I really do appreciate everything, but... I just don't know what I would talk about."

Sven smiled nervously. "Um, well..."

Alfred looked away. "I just want to go home. I was going to school through a scholarship. I was going to school to be a policeman... Or maybe a security guard, damn it. I take a fucking trip to Mexico... Can you help me go home? THAT would help out with my life, a lot!" He took a deep breath, to calm himself down.

Sven cleared his throat, and leaned back on the chair. "Well... There is something that I CAN do, but it would be risking a lot... I mean, unless Ludwig will sell you to me?"

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I can try to buy you. I will treat you like a lover. That would help you out, at least. Or, if he WON'T sell you, than I can try to sneak you out of here. We would leave Germany, and I would protect you."

Alfred opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I, um... Why?"

"Well, I'm... I'm lonely... I mean, I have enough to keep myself from becoming one, but I've never been able to actually own a slave."

"Oh... Well, um... Well, Ludwig said that he won't sell me, ever. He even got one hell of a deal, but he turned it down."

"Really? What was the deal?"

Alfred looked up at the ceiling to think, as though it was going to remind him "Three slaves, and whatever debt I had with Ludwig, at that time."

"Oh... Well... The other offer still stands."

Alfred shook his head. "No. I don't want to risk getting you into trouble, nor do want to risk myself, getting into trouble."

Sven put on a fake smile. "I've worked around this place to know where no one else usually looks, and I'm sure that I can sneak you out of here! I can even act like I'm kidnapping you, just in case we get caught, so you don't get into any trouble!"

"I'd rather not. Ludwig's brother lives in America, with my brother, now, so he can tell Ludwig how my family is doing... I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to talk about Ludwig's family, because it's... Well, not mine."

Sven crossed his legs together. "I won't tell anyone, and I am a little curious. Besiedes, I think it's okay, to talk about Ludwig's family, to me."

"Well, um... Basically, I asked Ludwig to help me out, just in case someone grabbed my brother, as well. He gave some... Slave trade places, or something, detailed description of my brother. Someone _did _kidnap my brother, and called Ludwig. Matthew- my brother- stayed with Ludwig's brother, who anti-slavery, while I worked, to gain the money to return Matthew home, and to get him immunity to becoming a slave, ever again. My brother, and Ludwig's brother got along so well, I guess, 'cause they're both in America now, and they're living together... That's okay, though. I like Ludwig's brother."

Sven wished that he WAS writing everything down. "...Wow. That's quite a story... Um... I'm sorry for asking, but, who's Nicolas?"

Alfred looked down, bashfully. "Um... Well... Um... His brother's the one who offered Ludwig his three slaves, and to pay my debt off. He bought me for a month, so help out with Matthew. We were going to a grocery store, I think, but Nicolas disappeared. I looked for him, and some drunk guy was attacking him, so I attacked said drunk guy. That kind of lead to drunk sex... The whole story's a bit long..."

Sven got himself comfortable, on the chair. "We have all the time in the world."

Alfred sighed. "Well, um... Ivan- Nicolas' brother... Well, his half-brother, stood up for her, when some guys were picking on him. Ever since, Nicolas has been trying to get Ivan to marry him, until I did the same thing, and we got drunk. Well, I already said that part. Ivan kind of pushed me into talking to Nicolas, and... Well, I really like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me, as well. We talked for the entire month-"

"Wait a second. He wanted to marry his half-brother?!"

"Um... Yeah. Well, Ivan tried to get Ludwig to sell me to him, so Nicolas would leave Ivan alone. He was also hoping that Nicolas would want to marry me, instead."

"So, Ivan offered his three slaves, and to pay off your debt, but refused... Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. He wanted to break me, and now he wants me to be comfortable enough to talk to him, or something."

"I think that makes sense. You're a very interesting person to talk to, with interesting stories to tell. I like you a lot, and I think he does, too."

Alfred crossed his arms against his chest, and pouted. "Whatever..."

Sven sighed. "Would you like to finish, for today?"

"I guess. I said a bit more than I was expecting to say, today, but I guess that's okay. I mean, I don't really mind. It's just that, those stories were, well, long."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Sven stood up. "Oh, and my offer still stands. I'll still be here, for a few hours, so you can always just ask for me, if you ever change your mind about staying with Ludwig."

Alfred smiled, almost nervously. "Good to know..." He sighed, once Sven left. He lied back down on the bed, so he could finally take his nap.

aphaphaph

Ludwig came by the next day, like he promised. Sven was already standing there, waiting to talk to him.

"Good morning, mister Beilscmidt. Come with me, and we'll talk, in private."

"Alright." Ludwig followed Sven into a small room. Sven didn't even bother sitting down, before getting right to the point.

"I'm sorry to say, but I honestly think that Alfred will never be comfortable around you. I would honestly recommend selling him."

"What? But we were talking a lot, last night."

"That's because he's here, in this hospital. He said that he really likes me, and... I can actually make an offer, if you don't want to look far for someone."

Ludwig grimaced. "I am **not **selling Alfred. I like him, and I intend on keeping him. Can you even legally offer money to own a patient of yours?"

"I-I'm just telling you what I recommend. I'll let you talk to him, now."

Ludwig sighed. "I think I will." He left the room, and walked to Alfred's room. He knocked on the door frame. "Are you in here?"

Alfred jumped a little, in surprise. "Y-Yes."

Ludwig entered the room. He sat on the chair, and sighed. "Sven asked me if he could buy you."

"What?!" Alfred snapped. "I told him that I DON'T want anyone to buy me! Unless it's Ivan, of course, but that's completely different! Why the hell would he... I don't even... What else did he tell you?!"

"Well, he said that you can never be comfortable around me." Ludwig looked Alfred in his eyes. "Is that true?"

Alfred looked down, at his lap. "I just... I want to go home..."

"I know you do, and I know that it's not your fault that your here, but you are. You're here, and I don't intend on letting you go."

He gritted his teeth. "I know, and I told him that, too. I even told him about the offer Ivan made you. I don't think anyone can top that."

"I'll try to make your life better. I don't know, if I want Sven to talk to you anymore, though. Just tell me if he tells you anything stange, again, okay?"

"Of course!"

Ludwig smiled. "Good. Call me, if he does anything to you." Alfred nodded. "I'm serious. There's a lot of perverts who has a job like he does, just for the "interactions" with other people. I'm not saying that he is, but just in case. Look after yourself, when I'm not here..."

APHAPHAPH

I'M SORRY~! I wasn't going to do this, but it would actually make more sense for the ending that I've been planning on, ever since I had this fic in my miiiind.


	51. Chapter 51

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Sven led Alfred into his hospital room, so they could talk again, for the day. "How are you feeling today? Did Ludwig hurt you?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "No... Why would you start with that question, out of every question in the world.?"

"Because I worry about you... Well, I have to worry about you, but I actually do worry. I know what Ludwig does for money."

"Okay..."

"What did you two talk about?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "Um... I don't feel comfortable, talking about it, actually."

Sven gritted his teeth. "I would never make you say, or do anything that you aren't comfortable with. You remember your own house number, don't you?"

"I don't know if they moved, or not. I'd rather not risk it."

Sven chuckled. "You know, you're honestly the first one who turned me down. Of course, we got caught, but I let the slaves take the fall. I know better now, though. I think I can do this, if you'll cooperate, this time."

Alfred took some steps backwards, to get away from the man. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm starting to think that you should be a patient here, not a doctor!"

Sven closed the door with his foot, and stepped forward, until he cornered Alfred. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a slave here, in Germany. Especially if you've been talking to that slave for a few days."

"Get away from me!" Alfred kneed Sven's groin. Sven stepped back, in pain. Alfred tried getting away, but Sven grabbed him by the wrist with one hand. He used the other hand to grab a syringe from inside of his jacket.

Alfred's eyes widened, and he tried getting Sven to let go of him. "Let go!" He was pricked with the needle. He could feel the liquid flowing inside of him. He was pushed onto his back, on the bed.

"You shouldn't fight a doctor. Didn't you know that?" Sven strapped Alfred down to the bed. "Can you talk?"

Alfred couldn't even move, let alone talk. He could see, and breathe, but he couldn't do much else. Sven smiled down at him, and loomed over Alfred's body. "I requested privacy, this time, so we wouldn't be interrupted, this time. I wasn't expecting_ this _to happen, but it works."

He pressed his lips against Alfred's. He grinded his hips against the other's, and started nipping at Alfred's neck. Alfred couldn't even moan. He could feel Sven undoing his pants, and removing his underwear.

"This is what you've been hiding from me? It's too bad, that I didn't see in a better situation." He wrapped his hand around the base of Alfred's penis, and started stroking it to life. Sven could feel Alfred breathing against his chin.

"It will take a while, before you get hard. That's assuming that you **will** get hard. Don't worry, if you don't." Sven got off, so he could undress himself. "I'll make it up to you, later. I promise." He could already see lust in Alfred's eyes.

Sven threw Alfred's legs over his shoulders. He started forcing himself inside of Alfred. He slipped in pretty easily, which made Sven groan in disgust. "He forces himself on you like this pretty often. I would have waited, if you just agreed with... Well, I suppose there's no reason to lie to you, anymore. I just wanted a toy to ram into, over and over, until he or she passes out."

Alfred could still feel everything. Sven wasn't nearly as large as Ludwig is, but it was still humiliating. 'How am I supposed to tell Ludwig? Will Sven keep me drugged? Ludwig will be able to tell if something's wrong, right? He's the one who told me to tell him, if Sven does anything.'

Sven pulled out quickly, and finished in Alfred's boxers. "I'll be cleaning these before anyone can see them, anyway." He dropped them by Alfred's pants. "That was fun. I'm going to have to do it again, some time. Though, for now, I'm going to have to get you set up with a bed pan, a catheter, and a feeding tube. You really shouldn't have kneed me. That will earn you more days here."

Sven set everything up with Alfred, while humming a happy tune to himself. "Maybe Ludwig will reconsider my offer! I don't know if Nicolas would want to marry a violent man who kicks people when they try to "help" them!"

Alfred tried talking as soon as Sven left. He barely found his voice. A tiny squeaking noise got through his throat and out of his mouth. 'Maybe I'll be able to talk more, if I take a nap. I just hope that Ludwig won't be coming over any time soon, though I know that they're going to call him...'

He barely managed to let out a groan. He decided to close his eyes, and try to get as much rest as possible, before Ludwig comes by.

aphaphaph

"Alfred." A hand cupped his cheek. "Wake up, Alfred." Alfred's eyes fluttered open. He saw Ludwig, standing over him. He looked concerned. "What happened?"

Alfred's eyes widen. "A-Ah..." He could barely talk, still. "Sven..."

"He told me that you kicked him. Is that true? Why would you do that?"

"Sven..." Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. "He... Raped... Me..."

APHAPHAPH

I feel like the ending of this chapter's a bit rushed...

I should write more chapters of "Punishment..."

Oh and, sorry for Sven. I wasn't going to do what I did, but it really would make the ending of this fic make more sense.


	52. Chapter 52

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig left minutes ago. He didn't even say anything, after Alfred forced those three words out. He whimpered, when he heard the door open, again. Though, he knew that he should keep quiet, around Sven, who walked into his sight.

"Ludwig left in a hurry. Can you talk, yet?" Alfred closed his eyes. "Don't avoid looking at me! Do you need to be punished? You must be used to punishment by now." Sven didn't waste any time. He unzipped his pants, pushed down his boxers, and forced Alfred's legs over his shoulders, again. "I don't need to tell you that nobody's allowed to interrupt us, right?" He pushed in...

aphaphaph

Ludwig returned, minutes later, with his newly bought camera. There was a sign on the door to Alfred's room.

_'Therapy in session. Please, don't interrupt.'_

He growled, and slowly opened the door. He snuck into the room. He was able to sneak in, undetected. He could hear Alfred whining, and Sven laughing.

"I thought you couldn't talk, you lying whore." He hissed, in between his teeth. He was dominating Alfred again. Ludwig almost broke his camera in rage.

Still, he was able to take a picture, which made both Sven, and Alfred gasp. The picture came out from a slot in the camera, which Ludwig grabbed, and waved around. "I see that Alfred wasn't lying, though I had a feeling that he wouldn't have to."

Sven stepped away from Alfred. "G-Give me that picture..."

Ludwig walked until he was in front of Sven, and grabbed a fist full of his blond hair. "Who give you the fucking authority to violate MY possession?!" He threw Sven against the wall, which made nurses run into the room.

_"What the hell is going on?!" _One of the female nurses yelled. Ludwig handed her the picture of Sven violating Alfred. Her eyes widened. She looked at Sven, and then she looked at the picture, again. _"What..."_

_ "I'll be taking Alfred home, now."_

_ "But he's strapped down for being violent." _Another- male- nurse, said.

_ "N-No... I think that would be best." _The girl, holding the picture, said. She handed the picture to the male nurse, who looked at Sven, as well.

_"Call the police." _The female nurse nodded, and left the room. _"I'll need help, removing the feeding tube, and keeping doctor Sven here."_

_ "I can keep Sven here." _Ludwig offered. _"Gladly." _He held Sven down by his hair, while the rest of the nurses worked on Alfred.

_"I think Sven drugged him. He's not moving, or saying anything."_

The nurse that left before returned to help with Alfred. _"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the drug's effects are gone from his body?"_

_ "No. I can take care of him. Thank you. Can you take care of Sven, or should I stay until the police comes?"_

_ "We can drug him, with the same drug he used to drug Alfred. We would appreciate it if you can hold him during that, though."_

_ "Of course." _Ludwig lifted Sven up by his hair, so one of the nurses could prick him with the needle, and fill his body with the drug.

_"You can let go of him now. You can also take Alfred with you."_

Ludwig let Sven drop to the ground. _"Thank you." _He picked Alfred up, bridal-style. _"I can't exactly pay right now. Just send a bill, and I'll pay it, when I can."_

_ "N-No. There won't be a bill, as our apologies for this. We are terribly sorry. We'll even throw in a free examination of Alfred's body. Just in case..."_

_ "That's very kind. Thank you. Where do the __**actual **__doctors check for diseases?"_

_ "I'll show you!" _Another male nurse offered.

_"Thank you." _Ludwig followed the man down stairs, and into another room. "Alfred." Alfred looked up at him. "They're going to examine your body or any diseases Sven may or may not have." Alfred managed a slow nod.

"Thanks..."

"They're willing to do this for free. I guess they're afraid that I'll sue them, though I think they would win, if I try. It's not exactly their fault, if Sven doesn't have... Sexually violent backround. It may take a couple weeks to know if you're clean or not, but I think you're okay. They're just doing this, just in case."

_"You can set him down on here." _The nurse patted on the leather exam table. _"I'll get the doctor. Um... You can't be around during the examination, though."_

_ "Oh..." _Ludwig set Alfred down on the leather table. "I can't be around when they examine your body. It won't take long, though. I promise."

Alfred's eyes widened. "W-Why?"

Ludwig gritted his teeth to think, for a second. "I'm not sure." He looked at the nurse. _"Hey, why can't I be here? I'd rather be around."_

_ "For his privacy, mainly, but also so the doctor won't get distracted."_

_ "What? But he's __**my **__slave! I don't want the same fucking thing to happen when he's left alone with one of your "doctors." Especially not twice in the same day!"_

_ "I understand, sir, and I'm sorry to have to kick you out. You can still wait by the door, and... We'll have to pay you, if anything happens to Alfred."_

_ "I'll have this place shut down, if it happens again!" _Ludwig looked down at Alfred. He brushed his fingers through his hair. "I can't stay here, for your safety. I'm sorry. Just, tell me if the doctor does anything." Alfred nodded.

aphaphaph

Ludwig leaned his back against the wall. He was waiting on the doctor, and Alfred. He knew that it wouldn't take long, so he could always barge in, if it takes a while.

The doctor opened the door, and smiled at Ludwig. _"We got the samples to test his body. I had to take some blood, so I would recommend a nap, and something sweet, for him. He's waiting for you in the room. Good luck."_

Ludwig nodded. _"Thank you." _He walked inside of the small room. "Did he hurt you?" Alfred shook his head. "Good. We're going home." He picked Alfred up, and started walking away.

Alfred tried keeping his eyes open. "Thank... You..."

"You're welcome. You may sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

Alfred nodded, and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed around Ludwig, for once.

APHAPHAPH

Aaaaargh. Sappy last two sentences.

Two chapters of this in a day. Awesome... I don't know what else to say. XD

Oh yeah. I'm trying to imply that the place has a gift shop. That's where Ludwig got his camera, I guess...

...

I'm sorry. XD


	53. Chapter 53

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

"Craaaab tanks. Craaab tanks. Taste like tanks. Talks like crabs... Err..." ~ My boyfriend, mainly. We're watching "Tenchi Muyo GPX," and there's crab-shaped tanks. The chant comes from "South Park..." We're combining Tenchi and South Park. Great. XD

APHAPHAPH

Alfred woke up hours later, feeling groggy. Ludwig didn't chain Alfred to the bed, when they got home, which Alfred was grateful for. He tried walking towards the bathroom. His entire body started shaking, but he was determined to get to his goal.

He was able to get himself onto the toilet. 'What should I do? Should I let Ludwig know that I'm awake, now? Or should I rest some more? I'm not tired, but..." He sighed.

He struggled again, once he was done. He was able to wash his hands, but he collapse on the way to the bed. "Dammit... H... Help. Ludwig! Master! Help! I need help!" Alfred had to take a break from screaming. His lungs still felt heavy, whenever he would talk. "Help... Master, help..."

"What are you doing on the floor?" Alfred didn't even hear Ludwig walking in. He was picked up, and placed on the bed, again.

"I needed to use the bathroom. I'm not tired, anymore." It was easier to talk, when he didn't need to yell.

"You asked for my help. Screamed for it, actually. I'm glad that you trust me, now."

Alfred looked away. "Well, you... Kind of... Earned it, last night..."

Ludwig smiled. "I'm glad. Nobody has permission to have you, unless you're either making me money, or you're being punished. I'm sorry for changing topics, but are you hungry, or, can you even tell? Your body is shaking."

Alfred nodded. "Y-Yeah. Um... Before you leave, though, I... Well, I guess I'm just curious to know- what's going to happen to Sven?"

"I'm sure he's in prison right now, and he's probably unemployed. He's going to have a hard time, finding a job that doesn't include interacting with anyone, ever, but that's his own fault. I'll be back your food, later." He turned to leave the room.

Alfred got up onto his knees. "Wait. I'll watch, or something. I don't want to be bored." He tried getting off of the bed again, but Ludwig was right there to pick him up, as soon as he legs dangled off of the bed.

"I don't want you collapsing, again. I'm going to be grilling outside, actually, so I'll take a chair outside, so you have a place to sit."

He rubbed face against Ludwig's chest, to hide it. "Th... Thanks... Um... Do you need help with the food?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. I prefer to cook alone. Thank you, though."

Alfred felt weird. 'Why is he being so nice, all of a sudden?' He was wondering, but he wasn't going to ask Ludwig that.

He was set down by the patio door. "Wait there." Ludwig opened the patio door, and left Alfred for a few seconds. He returned with a chair, that he set outside. Then he took Alfred, and set him on the chair. Alfred looked away, sighed, and balled his hands into fists. "Are you okay?" Alfred shook his head. "What's wrong?"

Alfred gritted his teeth together. "Why are you being nice to me? Do you feel pity for me, or something?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He shrugged. "What are you thinking about?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just glad that my family knows where I am, and that I'm... Well, that I'm not dead, anyway. I don't really like the thought of them, imagining what I'm forced to do, though. Since they know that I'm NOT dead."

"Oh..." Ludwig took a few seconds to think of a different topic. "How do you like your burgers cooked?"

"What?" Alfred looked at Ludwig. "You're going to be grilling burgers? I thought... No, never mind. Well done, I guess."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you were going to grill something else. Did the doctors tell you that I like burgers?"

Ludwig's raised his eyebrows. "Um... Yeah." Alfred groaned in annoyance.

"What else did they tell you?!"

Ludwig gritted his teeth. "Don't snap at me!"

Alfred gasped, in fear. "I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed by the fact that they wouldn't let me tell you these little things, myself."

"I never knew some of the things the doctors told me about you, like how you like comic books, until they, well, told me."

Alfred pouted. "I would have told you, if you asked. I never even thought about telling you those small things, ever. Those things only came up, because the doctors asked me. I didn't know you were even interested in little details like that."

"Would you feel better, if you knew some things about me, as well?"

"I dunno..." He thought about it, for a second. "'Probably not, but if you want to talk to me, than, go ahead."

"Do you want anything on your burger? I already have condiments, but would you want anything else on your burger?"

"Th-That's alright. Ketchup and mustard will do for me." Alfred tried standing up, but Ludwig pushed him back down on the chair.

"Stay there."

"Would it be a good thing, for me to be so close to the grill, if I'm not grilling?"

"The wind's blowing the opposite direction. You should be fine."

They were quiet for a few seconds, before Alfred spoke up, again. "I want to go back inside. I think I can walk, now."

"I carried you outside, because you wanted to be outside, so stay."

Alfred tensed up. "'Sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

Ludwig sighed. "I'll carry you back inside, when the food's done. They're close to being finished, anyway. You'll be back inside in a matter of minutes."

Alfred sighed, and nodded. "Thank you, for the food."

"You're welcome." Ludwig set the burgers on a plate, and closed his grill. "I'm going to set these on the table first, so birds or insects' don't get them. I'll be right back, to get you."

Alfred tried standing up, when Ludwig left, by using the wall behind him to balance himself. He quickly changed his mind, though, and sat back down. He placed his hands on his knees, and stared at the ground while waiting.

He was picked back up, and brought back inside. He was set back down at the table. "I hope you enjoy your food."

"Thanks." Alfred put together his burger. He wanted to finish, so he could be by himself, again. He feels protected, but also strange, whenever he was around Ludwig. He was hoping that it would be a one day thing, but he doubted it. Ludwig was taking the doctor's advice, by being kind to Alfred.

He took his first bite, and was instantly reminded of his home in America. He took a moment, staring down at his plate, before he continued eating. He had to bite his lip, to keep himself from crying in front of Ludwig.

"You should slow down. You don't get to leave, until we're both done, anyway. I'll clean the dishes, today, by the way, since the drug is still effecting you."

Alfred nodded. He didn't want to say anything to Ludwig. He wanted to crawl back to bed and try to go back to sleep.

Ludwig took their plates, and set them to the side. He grabbed two clean plates, and took a cake out of the refrigerator. "You like chocolate, right?"

"For what?" Alfred tried looking around Ludwig.

"Well, it's a bit late, so..." A plate with a slice of cake was set down in front of him. "Happy belated birthday."

Alfred's eyes widened. "What? I'm..." Alfred tried leaving his seat. He felt better, physically, but Ludwig still pushed him back down on his seat. "I feel better, now that I've eaten. S-So..." Alfred hid half of his face with his hand.

Ludwig sighed, and moved so he was sitting next to Alfred. He took Alfred's fork, and cut a piece off of the piece of cake. "Just have a bite. I want to see how you like it. I spent quite some on it, after all. It should be good, though. My cousin taught me how to bake sweets like this."

Alfred opened his mouth, to accept the small piece. He took his time on eating it, to really taste it. "It taste amazing. I really want to try some of your cousin's cooking, if he's really the one who taught you how to make something like this."

Ludwig couldn't help, but chuckle. "Wow. That's quite a compliment. I'll take you over to his house, so you'll have a chance to try his cooking, some day. I was also thinking that you could talk to Matthew for a while, if you want to."

Alfred's eyes widened. "R-Really? I... Yeah! I-I mean, after I finish this cake. Thank you." He snatched the fork from Ludwig, and continued eating the cake. Ludwig smiled, and started eating his own piece.

"I'm glad you like it so much." Ludwig watched Alfred, while he was eating. "...You kind of look like my cousin, but he has different hair and eye colors."

"Really? Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes. I'll show you one, once I'm done with the dishes."

"May I talk to Matthew, first? I mean, since I'm done with the cake. Thank you, by the way. You didn't have to do anything like this." Alfred looked down at his plate of crumbs. 'I didn't want you to.'

"If you think you can walk to the phone, than sure. Do you remember your brother's phone number?"

"Of course, I do." Alfred was able to stand, but he struggled with every step he took towards the phone. He dialed the number quickly, so he could slide down onto the floor. His heart was beating faster and faster with every ring he heard, before he finally heard a voice.

"Hello?" He heard that familiar voice say.

"M-Mattie?"

"...Alfred?"

Alfred smiled. "Um... Happy belated twentieth birthday."

"Thanks... You too. Um... How are you doing?"

Alfred gasped. "I-I'm okay. How are you, and the rest of the family?"

"They're okay. They're especially relieved, now that they know that you're not dead, but they're also extremely worried. All of us are, even Gilbert, and our friends."

His eyes widened. "Th... They know..?"

"They know that you're not dead. I'm sorry, but they're almost as worried as our parents are, but we've been thinking up ways to get you home."

Alfred squeezed the phone. "I, um..."

"We haven't been able to find a plan that will work without risks, but we do have ideas, but the best is somehow sneaking you to Portugal, and getting on a boat home."

"Don't..."

"What?"

Alfred's body started shaking. "I don't want anyone to get into trouble, for me. Especially not you. It... I would still be... I mean... I... It's... Kind of complicated... I want to go home, but not if it's going to risk everyone's life."

"We're not only doing it for you! We all miss you! We want to see you, again!"

"I-I'm sure you'll be allowed to visit, as long as you're just visiting. I can ask him right now, if you want."

"Th-That's okay. You don't have to do that, right now. We'll still try to get you home. You can't stop us from trying. Gilbert's especially has been trying."

Alfred finally started crying. "Mattie... Matt... It's... It's too late, now. It's way too late. It was too late, the second I was grabbed, and sold to Ludwig. Even if I get home, some how, I'll still be his. I could never leave America, or Canada, and..." He wondered for a second, if he should tell Matthew about his scar. "I th-think that I should call you back."

"But, Alfred! I want to talk to you, still! I want to hear your voice!" Alfred could tell that Matthew was crying, as well.

"I-I'm sorry. You don't want to hear what I've been doing, or what's been happening to me, so there's really nothing for me to talk about."

"I don't care! You can say anything to me! I don't care! I'm just... I miss you..."

"I miss you, too. Again, I'm sure that Ludwig will let you visit."

"I don't want to have to get another man's permission to see my brother!"

"I know, but, what can I do? I'm..." He choked up. "I-I'm just a slave, with Ludwig as my master. W-Which means that the only rights I have, are the one Ludwig gives me..."

APHAPHAPH

I feel like that almost sounds like it was cut-off short.

I have sad news, though...

THERE'S ONLY TWO EPISODES OF "THE OFFICE" LEFT! TwT AAAH! I am gonna be ONE depressed girl, after eight on the 16th... At least I have a shit ton of anime series to finish...


	54. Chapter 54

**By the way... I would really appreciate it, if you vote on the new poll I have regarding a story... Hint. Hint~**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Alfred had to get off of the phone, once he was having a hard time saying anything. He was carried back to the dinner table, so Ludwig could hand him a can of beer.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig, who only smiled, and opened his own can. "Drink up."

Alfred opened his own can. "Thank you." He only took sips of the beer, at first, but he saw how Ludwig was chugging his, so he started taking bigger gulps.

"You don't have to force yourself to drink it. You can stop, if you don't like it."

"N-No, it's okay. I'm just tired, so I kind of want to finish this up and go to bed... I-If that's okay, of course."

"That's fine, though I still want to show you a picture of my cousin, before leaving you alone."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! I want to see a picture of your cousin, since you said that he kind of looks like me."

Ludwig finished his beer, when Alfred was only about half-way done with his. Ludwig stared at Alfred, while he was finishing his own beer. Which creeped Alfred out, a little. He looked away, though he could still feel Ludwig's gaze on him.

"Um..." Alfred drummed his fingers against the can.

"You don't have to finish it. We can just go to bed, if you want." Alfred nodded, and stood up. He didn't start walking, until Ludwig walked behind him. He was guided to the bedroom, where he was set down on the bed. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

Alfred scooted back and plopped down onto his back. He turned so he was lying on his side. 'I'm twenty years old, now... When did I turn twenty? When I was in the hospital? If that's so, than why wouldn't Ludwig tell me? Did he forget until today?'

Ludwig came back with a thick binder in his hand. He sat down on the bed, and pushed Alfred a little with his hand. "It would be best for you to get up, if you want to see a picture of my cousin."

Alfred rolled over on his stomach, and pushed his body upwards, before sitting down properly. Ludwig placed the binder on the bed, and opened it. He flipped through some pages, until he found what he was looking for. He pointed to picture of a brunet man, with glasses over his purple eyes, and a mole by his mouth. He had a hair sticking upwards, in the same place Alfred has his. He was standing next to a brunette girl in a white gown.(1)

"That's him."

"Wow..." Alfred reached up to touch his cowlick. "He even has the stupid hair thing. The woman he's with is very beautiful. 'Wedding photo?"

"Yes."

"Roderich und Elizabeta..." He read the writing under the picture of the two of them. "Is that their names?"

"They are."

"Oh..." Another picture caught Alfred's attention. "Woah! Who is that lady?" He pointed to the picture in question. "And why is your hair so long?! And partially braided?"

"It wasn't. Those two are my parents."

"Oh..." He looked at the words under the picture. "Mutter und Vater..." Is that how you say "mom and dad," or is that their first names?"

"You were right the first time. It's how you would say "mother and father."

"Okay..." He examined the couple for a while. "She looks like she's a lot of fun. I guess that explains the differences between you and Gilbert. Um... And you're probably really used to hearing this, but you really look like you father."

"I was used to hearing that..." Ludwig wrapped his around around Alfred's shouldres. "But I have my mother's eyes."(2)

Alfred didn't want to look up at Ludwig to compare the two pairs of eyes. "Gilbert really is an albino, then... But he looked very healthy, when I saw him."

"That's because he is. That's why he considers himself as "awesome."

"Oh..." Alfred felt uncomfortable, being this close to Ludwig, even though he's been "closer" to him, before. "I, um..." He was trying to think of something else to talk about, so they weren't just sitting there, with Ludwig's arm around Alfred's shoulder. "I... Well, I kind of have a really strange, and maybe personal question..."

"What is it?" Ludwig asked, reluctantly.

"Do you... Whenever you... Um..." His face started heating up. "Whenever you... Do you ever think of me, as though I'm your cousin, whenever you... "Take" me?"

"What? No!" Ludwig let go of Alfred's shoulder. "No, not at all! You two are very different, personality wise... Well, besides your love for sweets, but other than that... Just... No. Were you trying to turn me off for the rest of my life, or something, because I doubt that it will work. You two don't even have the same accents! Though there's a good reason for that... But, no. I noticed the similarities in your's, and his looks just recently."

"Oh, um... I'm sorry if I offended you. I don't even understand why I asked. I guess I was really curious, but... I... I just don't know..."

"You didn't offend me, in any sense of the word. I would have probably asked the same thing, if I were you."

"If you were me..." Alfred stopped that thought.

"What? What were you going to say?"

Alfred looked away. "N-Nothing."

Ludwig turned his head back. "What were you going to say?" He asked, again.

Alfred looked down, so he wouldn't have to look at Ludwig. "If you were me, than you would be living with somebody who can, and will rape you, and humiliate you, any time he wants, and how ever way he wants. Instead of at home, with your brother, and friends, while going through college." He covered his face with his hands.

Ludwig took Alfred back into his arms. "Don't think about that, right now." He whispered into Alfred's ear.

"I can't... I miss them so much..."

"Just for now. I didn't mean to bring up memories about your old home. I was just saying that... Well, you had a good question for me."

"Stop being so nice to me..."

"Would you rather I return to punishing you whenever you do something I don't like? I'm actually trying to help you, when I could just chain you to the bed, and leave you alone with your depressing thoughts."

Alfred shook his head. "Don't leave..." He leaned back against Ludwig. He closed his eyes and started breathing heavily, before sighing, and calming down.

Ludwig sighed, and hugged Alfred tighter. "To answer your question from earlier- I don't see any problem with Matthew visiting every now and then. As long as he's _just _visiting. Nothing else."

Alfred smiled, a little. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Ludwig kissed the top of Alfred's head.

"Could you at least not be so affectionate? I'm really not used to you, being like this. It's a bit strange."

Ludwig moved Alfred, so they were both lying down. "You are a very pretty man. I can't help it, if I feel like hugging, and kissing you."

"That's something that you would do to someone who you _love. _I _hate _you."

Ludwig sighed. "But I really like you, and I like talking to you."

Alfred balled his hands into fists. "Sven said that I have interesting stories to tell..."

"Well, befriending a whale, and having a brother who has a small polar bear as a pet IS pretty interesting, to say the very least. And... I did asked Gilbert..."

"Asked Gilbert... Oh, you mean, about Kumajirou?"

"Yes... What does Kumajirou mean?"

"Um... A friend of mine said "bear-child-trouble..."(3) Though I don't know what _Mattie _got that name from, since he's had that bear for... Ever. I don't exactly know. He got Kumajirou some time when our parents were separated."

"Oh... And the whale?"

Alfred shrugged. "He's just a whale."

"Oh..." Ludwig started curling Alfred's hair around his fingers. "Are you feeling any better, now?"

Alfred nodded. "Hm-mmm... A little." They stayed in that position for a while, before Alfred's body started shaking. "A-Ah..." His eyes widened in fear. He tried to grab onto Ludwig's coat, but his fingers couldn't stop twitching. "Wh-What is this?"

"Alfred?" Ludwig moved Alfred's body, so he was lying on his back. He held Alfred down by his shoulders. "It's okay. I think this is just an effect of the drugs. I won't leave, until this... Whatever "this" is, is done. Just keep talking."

"W-Why would they i-inject people with this?"

"They would only drug violent people, for other's safety. At least, that's what they would _usually_ do..." Ludwig growled between his teeth.

"This hurts... 'Having a hard time..." Alfred's eye sight started blurring.

"I know..."

Alfred started lifting his arm. His vision was returning to normal. He was able to touch Ludwig's cheek. He was still breathing heavily, but he was able to move, now. Ludwig sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, now?" Alfred nodded.

"Yes... Thank you. May I be alone, or do you think I should stay around you for the rest of the day?"

"You should probably stay around me, just in case." Ludwig smiled down at him. He didn't know what would be best for Alfred, but he likes the thought of Alfred, sticking around him by choice.

APHAPHAPH

This chapter is meeeeh...

(1) I guess I'm having colored photos in this story.

(2) If you can't tell yet, I had Germania to be Ludwig's father. His eyes are blue in the anime, but green in colored manga pages, and pictures, his eyes are green. I wanted Ludwig to have something from boht parents... Whoever his mother is. That, I'll leave up to whatever you want her to be.

(3) I looked it up. That was the closest, as far as Kumajirou's personality goes. I got many things, though, including "Bear- anal fistula." I shit you not.


	55. Chapter 55

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig woke up to an empty side of the bed he was sleeping on. The bathroom door was opened, and the room itself was dark. He flipped his body around. Alfred was sitting by the window, looking outside.

"Do-" Alfred yelped, and turned around, to look at Ludwig, who smiled down at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just about to ask you if you want to go outside?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, but could you open the window, please?"

Ludwig sat up on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure? I'm going to be making breakfast. Do you want to be alone?"

Alfred noticed that Ludwig only had boxers on. He blushed, and looked away. "Yes, if that's okay."

"Alright..." He sighed, walked towards the dresser that he keeps all of his "toys" in. He unlocked the dresser, to get the key to the window. Alfred watched him do this, but looked away, when Ludwig started walking towards him.

"You used a key, to get a key? Where was the first key, anyway?"

"I kept it on the dresser. I think I can trust you, since you've left it alone all this time. I only hide it, whenever I'm hired to break someone." He unlocked the window, and opened it. "And I think I can trust that you won't jump out, this time."

Alfred nodded, and lied his head down on the window sill. "Thank you." Ludwig put some clothes on, and left him alone. Alfred closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 'I wanted to be alone, so why do I feel so... Lonely? Should I go into the kitchen? I just said that I wanted to be alone.'

He sighed, and took another deep breath. He stood up, closed the window, and left the room. He walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table, without saying anything to Ludwig.

"Food won't be done for a while. You may go outside, if you want."

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay here, if that's okay."

Ludwig smiled to himself. "Of course, it is."

"Thanks. I do really appreciate the daily meals. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Alfred watched Ludwig cook. He didn't want to talk. He was honestly satisfied with this exact moment. He didn't need to talk, as long as someone familiar was with him. It's been weird, talking to Ludwig, lately.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Alfred sighed. "Sure."

"What do you want to drink?"

Alfred shrugged, as though Ludwig could see him. "'Whatever you're having, I guess. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ludwig set a plate, and a glass of water in front of Alfred.

"Thank you, again." Alfred started eating right away. He was hungry, but he was still trying to eat slowly, so Ludwig wouldn't scold him.

"I'm going to go somewhere after the dishes are cleaned, alone. That means that I'm going to have to chain you to something, but I'll let you choose the room you'll stay in while I'm away."

Alfred didn't have to think about where he would want to stay while he was alone. "I would like to stay in the bedroom, then."

"Alright." Ludwig pushed his empty plate towards Alfred, for him to clean.

"Thank you."

Ludwig smiled at him. "You've been saying those two words a lot, lately. It's not like I mind, or anything."

Alfred looked down. "I would thank my parents for food, so this is just instinctive, for me."

"You've been thanking me for more than just food."

Alfred stacked Ludwig's plate on top of his, and stood up. "I'll get done quickly, so you can leave to go... Wherever you're going to go." He turned the water on full-blast, to drown out Ludwig's voice...

aphaphaph

Alfred had his head on the window sill, again. He watched the leaves blow in the strong wind. He sighed, and hugged himself. He was feeling lonely, again, but this time, he couldn't leave.

He was bored. He's been in alone, in the bedroom, for almost an hour. At least, that's what it felt like, to him. 'Why couldn't I go with him?' He sighed. He fell back, and stared at the ceiling.

He heard dogs barking outside. 'Puppies?' He sat up, and looked back outside. He tried looking through the fence, but he couldn't see anything. 'Oh...' He pouted. The barking got louder, and was soon coming from the other side of the bedroom door. 'Wait a second..' He looked at the door.

The door opened, and three, medium sized dogs ran inside. The German shepard tackled Alfred, and started licking his face. Alfred started laughing, and petting the dog. "You got dogs?"

Ludwig looked away. "Yeah. I was planning on only getting one, but, well..."

"You couldn't resist?" Alfred guessed. He stood up. All three dogs were trying to jump up to his face.

Ludwig pulled the dogs off of Alfred. _"Down! Don't jump on people!"_

"Why did you get a... Or... Three, dogs?"

"You were lonely, and I remember that you said that you like dogs. Though I also wanted to get my own search, and guard dogs, anyway. Plus, we can walk them together every day, if you want."

"Yeah! I'd love to take care of these dogs, with you! Do they have names?"

"Well, I have a couple of names thought up, but I was thinking that you could name one of them."

"Really?" He looked down at them. The German shepard jumped up on the bed. "This one's a bit strange, for a German shepard, but I like him, and I like the giant pattern on his back. Blackie?"

"Blackie... For the name? That's a good name, for a dog."

Alfred smiled, and looked at the dog. "Are you Blackie? Um... What about the other two? What names were you thinking for them?"

"Well, I was thinking that the doberman will be "Berlitz," and the golden retriever will be "Aster."

"Berlitz and Aster." Alfred repeated. "Is this house big enough for two men, and three dogs who are going to grow up to be pretty big?"

"I think so. The back yard's pretty large, if the dogs gets too hyper inside."

"Ludwig..." Alfred smiled, when the other two dogs joined Blackie. "I know that I've been saying this a lot, but, thank you, for this."

Ludwig smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy. Again, I was planning on getting a dog eventually, anyway."

"Why are you being so damn nice to me?"

"You deserve it. I don't want you to be depressed all the time. That's why I sent you to that "hospital," but..." He balled his hands into fists. "Anyway..."

"Have they been outside, yet?"

"Yeah, but we can take a walk, if you want."

Alfred looked up at Ludwig, while keeping his smile. "I would really like that."

APHAPHAPH

I was going to bring in the **canon** puppies earlier, but then I forgot... Before remembering, again, and decided that bringing in the puppies when Alfred's depressed, would work out!

Speaking of... One more episode left... AAAAH! T-T I am going to cry, next Thursday...


	56. Chapter 56

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

There wasn't school yesterday, because of a bomb threat, but Alfred and Matthew still had to go the day after. Alfred was walking around the hallways, when he overheard a couple of girls talking to each other.

"Apparently, someone wrote another bomb threat on one of the bathroom mirrors, but the faculty's ignoring it, saying that it, quite literally, is "just a reflection of the first threat," and that someone's just trying to get another day off."

Alfred gasped. "Can they do that?!" The other girl asked.

"Leave the building!" Alfred suddenly screamed. "LEAVE!"(1)

Alfred sat up, while extending his arm out. His throat hurt, as though he just screamed. Ludwig groaned, and sat up.

"'Bad dream?" He asked, in a mutter.

"I, uh... There was a bomb... I was in High school, again, and there was a bomb. I couldn't find Mattie, a-and the school was about to blow up. I was scared. I thought I was going to lose my twin brother."

"It was just a nightmare." Ludwig yawned. "It didn't happen."

"Well it kind of did, actually. There WAS a bomb threat, once. Thankfully, it was just a threat. There was another threat written on the walls, the next day. Again, 'just another threat, but it's not like it didn't scare me, all the same."

"Well, than it's a good thing that it didn't really happen. I'll let you talk to Matthew in the morning, if you're concerned about him."

"Thank you..." Alfred took a deep breath. He got off of the bed, and walked towards the window. "I don't think that I can fall back to sleep, for a while. Would it be alright with you, if I just looked outside for a bit?"

"Sure. Just as long as you're quiet."

Alfred nodded, and sat down at the window. He stared up at the moon. 'Are we staring at the same moon right now, Mattie?' He wondered. 'No, wait a second. What's the time difference? Is it even night time, in America? What time is it, here?'

He sighed, and stared at the backyard. He looked at the large tree he was chained to before. The leaves were still. He could see a bird, sitting in the mess of leaves. Possibly sitting on a nest. Though, Alfred couldn't tell. He thought about his dream, for a while. He was sure that Matthew was okay, but he wouldn't leave the chance to talk to him, and see how he's doing. Especially after what Alfred said to him, the last time they talked.

Alfred slowly walked back over to the other side of the bed. He figured that he might as well try to sleep, now that he calmed down, a little. He carefully lied back down on the bed, and flipped his body around, so he could see Ludwig's sleeping face. He couldn't remember ever seeing Ludwig look so much in peace, before.

He was almost tempted to lean over to kiss the other man, but he didn't. He didn't want to wake his master up, again. Plus, he just didn't want to kiss Ludwig, no matter how tempting his lips looks.

'I'm bored. Why couldn't Ludwig keep just one of the dogs in here? I don't think golden retrievers are protective. They get along pretty well, for being all males. Maybe, when they get older... Though, I think puppies will already get pretty possessive. Even still, they've already grown past their "puppy" stage.' He sighed, and decided not to think so much, about it.

He sighed, and tried to go back to sleep. One of the good things about college, is that there's no reason to make a bomb threat. There's nobody making them go to school, after High school.

Still, he _would _want to save everyone, by escorting everyone out of the school. He didn't understand why anyone would make threats to blow up the school, if they were serious. Though, rules are rules. A bomb threat means a day off from school.

Of course, the person who made the threat, was caught, and arrested. He was scared. He thought that the school would blow up, during the search. (Assuming that the person had a button, or something that the person could press, at home.)

Though, they didn't, and somebody liked the free day so much, that she wrote another threat on the wall, the next day. (Again, assuming that it was a she, seeing that it was in the girl's bathroom.) She was caught, as well. They were all told to write "bomb" on a scrap piece of paper. (Even the boys, just in case.)

Though, thinking about it, isn't going to help him dream about anything else. He started thinking about the dogs, again. Just, how cute and active they are, and how much it made Alfred happy.

He eventually went back to sleep, dreaming about other, non-threatening things...

aphaphaph

Alfred twirled the phone cord in his finger, while waiting to see if Matthew was awake, or not, yet. Ludwig didn't know what the time difference was, but he gave Alfred a pen, and a scrap piece of paper, to write down the time in Texas.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered the phone.

"Mattie?"

"Alfred?"

"Hi! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Kind of, but I was going to wake up, in less than a half an hour, anyway. What's up? Why are you calling me this early? I'm the one who would always wake YOU up, instead!"

"I'm sorry. What time IS it there, anyway?"

"'Almost seven... Six forty-two, to be exact. Why? What time is it, there?"

"One sec'." Alfred wrote down the time Matthew just told him. "It's almost one, in the afternoon, here. Again, I'm sorry for waking you up. I just had a bad dream, is all. I dreamt about that one time, when there was a bomb threat, at school. The bomb was about to blow up, so I woke up, while sitting up. I think I screamed, as well. I probably did, since Ludwig woke up."

"Oh... Yeah, I remembered that day. Wasn't there another threat, on the school wall, that they just ignored?"

"Yeah. I was scared for everyone, through-out that day. I thought that the school really WAS going to blow up, since the threat was ignored. Though, for some reason, it was the bathroom mirror, in my dream."

"Huh... Um, how are you, otherwise?"

"Good! Ludwig adopted three dogs, last night! A doberman, a German shepard, and a golden retriever! He let me name one of them, so I named the shepard "Blackie," because of the black patterns on his back, and muzzle."

"Blackie?"

"Sh-Shut up! I couldn't think of any other names, besides "Spot," "Spike..." Ya' know, common dog names, like that. The other two are "Aster" and "Berlitz." Aster's the golden retriver, where Berlizt is, well... Obviously the doberman. Hey, are more than one doberman, called "dobermen?" In that thought, do you think female doberman, are actually called "doberwoman?" He could hear Ludwig, snickering from the kitchen.

"Do you hear yourself talk, sometimes? I mean, do you REALLY pay attention to the words you say?"

Alfred blushed in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up! It's just a thought!"

"I'm just saying that I'm just amazed at some of the things you say, sometimes."

"Fuck you, Matt! I was just calling, because I was worried about you! Stop making fun of me!"

"I can't help it, when you say dumb things, like that."

"Shut! Up! Do you WANT me to hang up? Because I will!"

Matthew started laughing at him. "Well, then, our friends, and family are doing good. Though, we're still trying to find a way, to get you home."

"Th-That's good. Ludwig and I are doing good, as well. Come over, sometime, if you get the money, okay? I want you to meet the puppies."

"I promise to come visit, as soon as I can, then."

"And bring Kumajirou! I want Ludwig to see that we're not crazy! And bring Gilbert, as well, obviously. I actually like him."

"I will. I'll bring both of them, if I'm allowed to bring a tiny polar bear, on a ship, that is. Um... Good luck... Bye."

"Yeah. You too. Thanks. Bye." Alfred hung up. He kept his hand on the phone, and stared at it, for a while. "I know that he's going to tell Gilbert. He may not look like the type, but whenever he's okay around someone, he'll gossip. He really likes your brother. I can tell that he does."

"Your little joke was cute."

"Shut up..." Alfred muttered.

APHAPHAPH *NOT "Fapfapfap." XD*

I think there's only going to be two more chapters, left. I actually came up with this idea after seconds of realizing that I didn't have any more ideas, left.

Yes, the ending WILL be a little rushed, and the last chapter, unless I decide to fuse the two, will just be a closure chapter.

And then, strange Germany/Preggers!America, since there's "five" for "yes."

(1) Based on a dream I actually had, that was based on a true story. I even woke up the same way. I think I had the dream, BECAUSE they didn't let us go, when there was a threat in the bathroom. They actually said "it's just reflecting the first threat."

THANKFULLY, (and obviously,) nothing happened.

But I don't think it was the first threat, that gave me such a dream, since there were a LOT of threats in my High school. Yeah, it's a public school. Yeah, it sucked.


	57. Epilogue

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

**I am sorry in advance. Also, I decided on making one big epilogue.**

APHAPHAPH

Ludwig held Alfred close to him. He liked the feeling of Alfred breathing against his chest. The only light in the room was coming from the moon outside. The temperature in the room was perfect, for both of them.

"Can you sleep, when we're like this?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit strange. You're so close. Plus, your fingers are kind of tickling my back, but it's not _really _bothering me."

"'Sorry." He stopped, but he kept his arm around Alfred's body. "Good night."

"'Ni-!" A rock shattered the window from the outside.

Ludwig almost pushed Alfred off of the bed. "Get under the bed!"

"What's going on?!"

"Get under the bed!"

He yanked one of his sock drawers opened. He dugged in his socks, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a gun, just when a can went through the hole, and started releasing a gas. Though, nobody seemed to have noticed it, until the gas filled the entire room, and made the two black out...

aphaphaph

Ludwig woke up first. He couldn't move anything, besides his eyes. 'What the hell is going on?!' He head up tipped up from a toe of a shoe, under his chin. He was forced to look up at the owner of that shoe.

"Good morning!" The person smiled down at him. Ludwig's eyes widened.

'What the hell?! Sven?!'

"Alfred's not awake, yet. He's not as strong as you, after all. What's with that look? They only locked me up for a week. They barely care, if someone "raped" another's bought whore. I really was arrested, because you didn't give me permission to fuck your whore. Well, actually... **My** new whore. You two costed me my job, and any other job that requires socializing. It's hard, find a job that DOESN'T require socializing with other people."

Sven walked to the bed, and looked down at the still unconscious boy. His legs and thighs were tired together, and his wrists were tied together, in front of him. Sven sat down, and shoved a finger inside of him.

"I couldn't find anything that would help ease the way in, in this room. Nor could I find the key to get out of this room. Oh well. You enjoy a good show, right?"

He slipped another finger inside of him, and started thrusting them in and out, and spreading them apart. Alfred started stirring in his sleep. "Wake up, Alfred~" Alfred forced himself awake. He squirmed around, uncomfortably. He looked up, at the ceiling light. "Finally. I thought that you would wake up, before Ludwig. I didn't drug you with the same drug I gave to Ludwig."

"Wh-What the hell? Sven?! Aren't you supposed to be arrested?!"

Sven pulled his fingers out of Alfred. "I was, for a week. Again, barely anyone cares, if I rape a whore. Though, because you fought, and Ludwig didn't grant me permission to fuck you, anyway, you two cost me my job."

"What?! YOU shouldn't have... What makes you think that you can get away with THIS, anyway? Where's Ludwig?!"

Sven turned Alfred's face, so he was facing Ludwig. Alfred could see Ludwig, sitting there with his arms behind his back. He was having a hard time, lifting his head. "I'm going to kill him."

Alfred looked back up at Sven. "What?!"

"I'm going to make him wa... Listen, while I rape you. I'm going to shoot him, when I'm done, take you, and move out of Germany. I'll make my living, whoring you out to others. Your background _should _be enough, to make a good profit in that."

"Don't KILL him! You can just leave him, as he is! I'll cooperate with you, if you do that, instead! Or... At least, don't kill him in front of me, please."

Sven stood back up. "I'll think about the last one." He took off all of his clothing, this time, since there was no risk, this time. He positioned himself in between Alfred's legs, and forced himself inside.

Alfred threw his head back, and bit his lip. Sven pulled out, and waited a few seconds, before pushing back inside. He waited, again, for Alfred to get used to him, before thrusting in a slow pace.

"You'll get me a nice house. We'll be just fine. Though, I would have to come up with a new name, for you..." He went faster, as time passed. Alfred started moaning at the friction. He could kind of feel Sven graze against his prostate, instead of hitting it, dead-on. That soon made Alfred go crazy with need.

"M-More..." He whimpered out.

"What was that?" Sven asked, in between pants.

Alfred started whining. His toes curled against the bottom of his feet. "More!"

Sven chuckled. "You really ARE a whore, aren't you?!"

"I..." Alfred stopped that thought. He just came up with an idea, and it wouldn't hurt, to try it. "Y-Yes! Ram your cock inside of your whore! I **need** your _"big"_ cock to ram into me, with as much speed as my master can handle! Please, master!"

Sven smirked, and wrapped his hand around Alfred's penis, to stroke it. He rammed inside of Alfred with as much force, and speed, as he could handle. Alfred's moans became high-pitched. He was so close, to completion.

"I-I'm cumming!" Sven shoved himself inside, as much as he could, before finishing. "THIS is me, claiming you as my own, Alfred!"

"Y-Yes, mast... Master!" Alfred ejaculated, as well. Sven pulled out, and stood back up. He picked up Ludwig's gun, and inspected it.

"I didn't know that you had a gun, before this."

"W-Wait!" Alfred started struggling. "I... I want to see..."

Sven looked back down at Alfred. "What?"

"I... Kind of lied, before. Ludwig took my freedom away. I actually tried killing Ludwig, a-a few times, before. It really wouldn't make any difference, if I'm your slave. Hell, it will probably be better! I'm sorry. I just didn't want to get into trouble, with Ludwig. I didn't know that he had a gun, either, so... I want to watch him die."

Sven's eyes widened. He stared at Alfred for a moment, before he suddenly started laughing. He sat Alfred up, on his knees, but Alfred fell back down, onto his back. He started struggling. Sven's laughter went from menacing, to a light chuckle.

"Here." Sven took out a pocket knife from his jeans, and started sawing at the ropes around Alfred's thighs, and legs, until Alfred could throw his legs over the bed. "Using this gun will be MUCH easier, than using the pocket knife, to kill you!"

Sven aimed the gun at Ludwig. He was just about to squeeze the trigger, and put a bullet in Ludwig's head, before Alfred tackled Sven. The gun went off, and Ludwig screamed. Alfred gasped, and looked towards him. The bullet went through Ludwig's shoulder. He turned his attention back to the gun. He reached out, and grabbed it, while it was still in Sven's hand.

"Lying CUNT!" Sven started fighting Alfred for the gun. Alfred managed to get his finger around the trigger, and started squeezing it, whenever it was obvious that the gun wasn't pointing at anyone. "Let go of the gun, Alfred!"

"Fuck you!" Alfred aimed down, and squeezed the trigger, again. Sven pulled back, screaming. Alfred pulled back, with the gun. He saw what the last bullet hit. He shot Sven's foot. He aimed the gun at the other foot, to shoot it, again. His aim was off, but it still hit Sven in the leg. Sven screamed, and curled up on the bed. He held his wounds, to stop them from bleeding.

Alfred pointed the gun at the floor, and started shooting it, until the last two bullets were gone. He started panting, until he remembered that Ludwig was still hurt. He dropped the gun in front of him. He opened the dresser, and pulled a random shirt out. 'Th-This will do...' He started wrapping Ludwig's wound, with the shirt.

"Alfred..." Ludwig forced the word out. "My... Pillow... Case... Call... One, one, two... Ask... English..."

Alfred nodded, and yanked Ludwig's pillow off of the bed. He pulled the pillow out, and turned the case inside-out. A key dropped to the floor. He picked it up, and ran to the door, to try the key. He gasped in surprise, when the door unlocked.

He slammed the door behind him, so the dogs wouldn't run into the bedroom. They were already jumping up, and barking at Alfred. He had to ignore them, so he could grab the phone.

'One, one, two...' He dialed the number that Ludwig told him, and pressed the phone against his ear.

_"One, one, two. What's your emergency?" _A woman answered the phone.

"E-English?!"

She paused for a second, before talking, again. "What's your emergency?"

"M-My master was shot! I-I don't know the address, though. I-I'll be right-"

"You don't have to worry about that. We pin-pointed your address. Emergency will be there, shortly."

"Th-Thank you..." Alfred hung up, with some difficulty. He unlocked the door, before running back to the bedroom. Sven was still holding his feet, where Ludwig was still sitting on the floor, with his wrists tied behind him. "Emergency's coming."

"Sit... By... Me..." Alfred sat down next to Ludwig. "'Did... Good..."

"Thank you... I'm just trying everything I can, to help."

They didn't have to wait long, at all, before doctors, and police men barged into the bedroom, with a few gurnies. Alfred stood up. (With the help from the wall behind him.) He pointed to Sven, with his bound hands.

"He drugged my master, raped me, and then he shot master! He was trying to kill master, so I had to grab the gun from him. We fought over it, for a while, before I actually shot our attacker's foot. I didn't want him to get far, so I shot his other leg, and wasted the rest of the bullets on the floor."

"We'll get everything situated at the hospital."

They started tending to Ludwig, and Sven first. Sven was dragged away, and taken away by a separate ambulance, where Alfred had to wait in the same ambulance with Ludwig in it. There was a man, looming over Ludwig. He was trying to keep him awake. Alfred sighed, once he was sure that they were safe.

"Thank you, for taking my word."

"Well, we don't have any other immediate evidence." The driver of the ambulance told him. "'Since that man DOES seem to be drugged. Plus, your story actually adds up, pretty well."

"Will he die, if he sleeps? Why would you need to keep him awake?"

"He's still losing blood. It's a good thing that you acted when you did, but we don't want to take any risks. His heart rate's pretty slow, because of the drug that was injected inside of him. Do you know how that other man would get such a thing?"

"Sven was my... "Doctor." Alfred bit his lip. Calling the man a "doctor" left a bad taste in his mouth. "Lu- Master sent me to a "hospital" for... Slaves, because I wasn't talking. Sven was my doctor, before he drugged me, and took advantage of me when I couldn't move, or say anything. I think he used the same thing on master."

"Sven... Vogel? Wasn't he arrested recently for drugging and taking advantage of... Was that you?!"

Alfred looked out the back door windows. "Um... Yeah..."

"Why would he go to your master's place, sneak in, and take advantage of you, again? And just when he got out of jail, too?"

"I don't know! Revenge, I think? He was pretty pissed off. He was planning on killing L- master, and then take me. He was going to make "his living" by selling me. Or, that's what he said, anyway." Alfred put his legs up to his chest, to hug them.

"I'm... Sorry, to hear..." The driver paused for a second, to think of something else to talk about. "Um... What's your master's name?"

"Ludwig... Something... His last name starts with a "B." Um... Is he concious?"

"His eyes are still open, and he's breathing."

Alfred sighed in relief. "How long will he be in the hospital? Will I have to stay with him? Because, somebody will have to take care of the dogs."

"We'll have to keep him until the drugs wear off, which could take up to two days, depending on the dose he was injected with. You may be able to go home, if you can get mister Ludwig's permission. Of course, we'll have to wait until we test you."

Alfred nodded. "Okay."

aphaphaph

Alfred was sitting on a leather seat, in a medical gown, while staring at Ludwig. He's been waiting for Ludwig to wake up. He was breathing, and his wound has been properly treated. It was a long night, for Alfred. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened the night before.

He was the hero. He saved a man who's usually stronger than he is, from death. He wanted Ludwig to wake up, so he could hear his praise. He's already gotten praise from the doctors who could stop into the room for a second, to talk, but he felt almost empty. He wanted praise from the person who he saved.

He walked to the bed, and stared at Ludwig. He found a spot where he could curl up against the larger man on the bed. He ran his hand against Ludwig's chest. He was kind of hoping that that would wake Ludwig up, somehow.

"I don't like you, but you still take care of me. I don't want to be sold to someone else. 'Not when I just got used to this." He rubbed his cheek against Ludwig's chest. "You are very handsome. I guess it's too bad that I'm not gay for guys like you. 'Not saying that I'm gay, or anything. Well, it's not like you can hear me, anyway. So... I guess I can say that I don't completely hate you, anymore."

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, which made him almost jump off of the bed in surprise. "I'm glad..." Ludwig said, groggily.

"JESUS! Good fucking morning!"

"'Morning. 'Time is it..?"

"I don't know! God... I was fucking scared. I don't want to go through another master, and I don't want anyone to die!"

"I know." Ludwig turned his head, so he could kiss Alfred's scalp.

A man knocked on the door frame, before walking in. "Hello, Ludwig? Are you awake?" The doctor walked into the room. "I have some test results."

"What kind of results do you have?"

"Well, the semen that we got from Alfred's body- that's not his own, of course- matches the DNA in Sven's blood. Alfred is also cleaned of sexual diseases." Both Alfred, and Ludwig, sighed in relief. "I want to hear what exactly happened, in your words, mister Ludwig."

"Well, um... I was staring at the floor, most of the time, but I heard everything. Sven Vogel tooked Alfred on my bed. Eventually, Alfred pretended to cooperate with everything Sven was doing, so he could stop Sven from shooting me. It didn't work, exactly, but I'm not dead. Alfred fought for the gun, and I think he shot Sven's legs, or something. Then, Alfred used a shirt to treat the bullet wound, and called the emergency number. That's what I remember."

The doctor smiled. "You have a very, very brave man. I don't know anyone else, who would protect their master, like the way he did."

"I know someone, but he's not in Germany. Still, what Alfred did... I can't find the words to describe what I feel about what he did, for me. Though, it could be because of the pain killers I'm on. I AM on pain killers, right?"

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, you are on pain killers. We DO have a question for you, though. Well, Alfred does. He was wondering if he should go home, to take care of your dogs?"

Ludwig slowly shook his head. "Not right now. I want him to stay by me. 'Maybe later, in the day. Though, the bedroom isn't very livable, anymore. I still have a guest room, but I'd rather not worry about that, right now. May I talk to Alfred, alone?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll be back, later." He left the two alone.

Ludwig held Alfred close. "I don't know how to express my thanks with words, but I think I know how to express them with actions. We both miss our brothers, anyway. So, I think I have enough money, to buy a new house, and to move two adults, and three dogs, to America."

Alfred stared at Ludwig, for a while. "Wh... What did you say?"

"You will still be mine. You wouldn't be able go any nation that _isn't _neutral, without me, but I can't legally touch you, without your consent, in America."

Alfred started shaking. He wanted to see everyone, again, but he was afraid of everyone's reaction. He was pretty sure that his family knew what he had to go through. He didn't want anyone to ever think differently of him, even though Alfred knows that he changed. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, and started crying. He was going to see his family again. That's what was important, to him.

"Thank you... Thank you, thank you..." He could say anything else. It sounded too good to be true. He was going to see everyone, who he thought he would never see, ever again. He feels like he lost all hopes of that ever happening, for no reason, which just made the news that much better for him.

Ludwig hugged him back. "You're welcome."

APHAPHAPH

I'm. Sorry. I don't like how this ended, though I DO like how I wrote the action scene, with the gun.

I'll **probably write a sequel**, focusing on how Alfred would cope with Ludwig being close by, because of Gilbert, while trying to focus on his old life. I worded that so it sounds dumb.

Spoilers alert: He'll give up, and visit Ludwig. It would start as "closure," but he wouldn't be able to stop... That would pretty much be the description. XD

I would probably write that, after "Punishment..." If people'll want to read that.

I want ramen, now, but I don't want to leave. 'Can't stop watching a South Park episode that I've seen a hundred times before...


End file.
